Detective Conan: The 100 Themes Challenge
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: This is me taking on a 100 Theme Challenge with Detective Conan Fanfic One-Shots. Mostly KaiShin. Current Progress, 83/100
1. Introduction

**~~~~~* The first few themes where wrote at night when I couldn't sleep over the weekend at my Guide Camp.**

**You can see the full list and my progress on my profile~~~~~***

**1/100 Introduction**

Shinichi looked up from his bed at the white clad thief on his balcony who had just woke him with his knocking and sighed.

Somewhat reluctantly, but unable to ignore the lonely looking thief-magician, Shinichi swung his legs over the bed and walked to the doors to unlock them. Even though KID could probably unlock it in a second.  
><em>'Damn it, why does him being sad bother me so much!'<em>

KID opened the door as Shinichi walked away and silently stepped in, shutting it behind him. He stood there staring at Shinichi who sat himself at the foot of his bed.

"...Nice to see you've grown," KID muttered

Shinichi didn't humour him with a response "What do you want KID?"  
>KID looked at him, his one visible deep purple eye staring deeply at him. Shinichi shook his head slightly, NOT wanting to let himself get lost in it now if all times.<p>

KID still stared as he begun to speak "Why didn't you come tonight, Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi bit his lip and looked away, he never thought that the stupid thief would actually be _upset_ by his absence  
>"Well, it's always been <em>Conan<em> and tantei-_kun_, not _Shinichi_. It would be like I became a completely different person to the taskforce than 'helpful little Conan.'"

KID frowned slightly, more in frustration than anger "Conan is Shinichi! You're still my tantei-kun!"

Shinichi felt his heart skip a little when Kaito said '_my_ tantei-kun'  
><em>'Damn it, I've really fallen hard for him haven't I?'<em>

Shinichi had barley noticed that KID had moved until he felt lips crashing into his nearly sending him falling onto his back on his bed. They begged at his mouth, which he slowly opened and allowed KID to explore.  
>Shinichi tried to suppress a small moan as KID dragged his tongue lightly over his, leaving Shinichi with a faint aftertaste of chocolate as KID slowly stood back up.<p>

Somewhere along the way, KID's hat had fallen off to reveal a shock of untidy brown hair. KID smirked as he looked down on the flushed, confused Shinichi.  
>"Well then, if you insist on starting over, I think introductions are due,"<p>

As he spoke, KID raised his hand and pulled off his monocle, allowing Shinichi to finally see both enchanting purple eyes looking at him, filled with a deep passion.

The unmasked KID then made a deep bow to Shinichi "My name is Kaito Kuroba," he held a hand in front of Shinichi, in which a single red rose appeared which he held out for Shinichi "Pleased to meet you!"

**THIS is what happens when I'm stuck in a room at 0:16 AM with two 10 year olds and a 12 year old (And we've got raft building at tomorrow, get to sleep girls! (they better not read this, they're screaming just at my phones background of Kai and Shin holding hands...Argh, guide camp -_-))**


	2. Love

**2/100 Love**

Shinichi grunted as Kaito shoved him up against the wall, all the time attacking his neck as he held Shinichi firmly by his wrists against the wall, Shinichi practically melting as he let Kaito have his way.

Neither knew when their feelings for each other grew so strong, but all they knew right now was that they where both here and they where all that mattered. Well, Kaito seemed to know one other thing...

"Shin-chan, those pants have _got_to go~"

**Brain can't come up with anything else...**

**(Wrote after I got home: This one was short...sorry ^^)**


	3. Light

**3/100 Light**

**DragonsDenVerse**

Sometimes, Shinichi could hear it, the whispers of temptation gently calling to him. Whispering to him to shed his false human life, to give in to his instincts and turn himself to the wilds.

Sometimes, it would almost convince him. To just be able to leave it all, the politics of the Supernatural world, the secrets carried in the human world, and just fly free, not having to worry about hiding his true self away.

But he never did, as there was always one bright ray of light that would chase away the voice in his darkness. Kaito reminded him just who he was, that his life as Shinichi Kudo was NOT just a lie, but a true life which hopefully one day can live as free as any other.


	4. Dark

**4/100 Dark**

Shinichi walked briskly along the dark hidden passage that ran beneath the ocrastra pit. The Paris opera house was practically his building, he knew it's passages and corridors better than anyone else, and had lived here his whole life and still hadn't been found!

It was as he was walking around a corridor next to the dormrooms, which should be empty right now, that he faintly heard singing.  
>Shinichi frowned and slowly walked further to a point where he knew the walls to be thinner and listened.<p>

The voice was somewhat shaky, but it held such a natural strength yet softness to it that Shinichi closed his eye to listen to the beautiful sounds this person was producing.

Quickly, he walked to a trick mirror set in the wall and looked at the singer. The first thing he noted was that he looked somewhat like his untainted face  
><em>'No, he is not like me,'<em> Shinichi thought, leaning his head on the mirror so that the white half mask rested on it _'Nothing that beautiful could be compared to a devil like me...'_

He looked up sadly as the boy stopped singing and some other boys, fellow dancers walked in. After listening until he found out the boys name, Kaito, Shinichi walked away and begun his decent into his underground lair.

He had to find him again. Kaito's voice was beautiful, if somewhat untrained.  
>Shinichi smirked as he sat down in front of an organ, manuscripts spread all around him,<br>_'Well, I think I can help with that,'_

**And we can all just pretend that PhanShin can sing, please?**

**While doing the last theme the song 'All I Ask of You (Reprise)' came on from the Phantom of the Opera Movie Soundtrack and then I saw this theme and it clicked!**

**I don't know exactly why but I think that Shinichi as the Phantom works better to me. But I always thought as Hakuba as Raoul...**


	5. Seeking Solace

**005 Seeking Solace**

**BlackPhantomVerse**

Kaito looked back at the people as they started to walk away, some still crying and all in black.

He looked back to the grey slab in front of him, this place was full of them but this was the newest looking. He looked up as his mother placed one hand on the tombstone, tears no longer able to fall from her now empty eyes.

Gently, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked to her Brother- in-law before falling into him crying again. Yusaku closed his eyes tightly as Yukiko also tried to calm her.

Kaito felt tears threaten to show themselves at the corners of his eyes. He turned away quickly, not wanting people to see him cry.  
>A hand was then placed on Kaito's shoulder, but this one was small and child like.<p>

Kaito looked to Shinichi, his deep blue eyes also watering at his lost Uncle. The two young cousins the looked to the gravestone,

_Toichi Kuroba  
>19XX - 19XX<br>Magician, Brother, Husband, Father  
>May his magic never fade<em>

Kaito held up his hand along with Shinichi, both eight year olds now holding a rose which they placed on the freshly placed earth.

They would get through this together, and Kaito swore that one day he would perform magic so good that even his Dad would be impressed by it!


	6. Break Away

**6/100 Break Away**

Kaito never did like being limited. He was reflecting on this as he stood there and his cape blew out beside him. The world was moving on around him, ordinary people doing ordinary things, more than content to build their lives in the little sandbox they where placed in.

But as Kaito thought, running to the edge and freefalling before opening the glider, he was that one child who would insist on creating the best sand hill in _anywhere_but the sandbox.

**Right dudes and dudettes, its 3:42 am now so I'm going to sleep and maybe do some more tomorrow!**

**(Wrote after I got home: Well, that was the time it was then. At the time of uploading its around 5:29 pm...)**


	7. Heaven

**~~~~~* These are wrote after I got home 83*~~~~~**

**7/100 Heaven**

Shinichi sighed heavily as he closed the door to his house and set his bag down leaning on the wall. He then took off his outside shoes and felt the relief from his tired feet.

He had had a _long_ day today. To start of he had had double PE with track running, then after school he went to the police station to fill out a report for a case from the other day. Then of course on his was home he _had_ to walk past _another_murder. Honestly, how was japans population staying stable!

After solving the simple murder he had accompanied the police _back_to the station to give his statements. Luckily Tagaki was kind enough to offer him a lift home else Shinichi would have been tempted to just sleep at the station!

All in all, to say it was a relief to be home was an understatement. He walked over to the library room and pushed on the door.

As soon as they opened, Shinichi could smell the heavenly smell of coffee caressed his nose. He walked over to the table where a mostly cold cup of coffee sat, and then he glanced behind him at the couch.  
>Just as he had expected, there lay none other than Kaito Kuroba, fast asleep and holding a copy of Arsene Lupin which he must have been Reading.<p>

Shinichi chuckled to himself and picked up the book from his hands, smiling at the content look on Kaito's face.  
>Shinichi closed the book and slipped it back into the empty slot on the bookshelves, then he sat down next to Kaito then slowly and carefully he pulled Kaito down so that he was resting his head on his lap.<p>

Shinichi smiled softly as he stroked Kaito's hair absentmindedly,  
>"...Thank you Kai," he whispered softly,<p>

Kaito seemed to hear him in his sleep as he smiled and snuggled himself up to his warm body, either that or he had really good instincts for timing.

Shinichi smiled again then settled down to sleep, more than content with their positions.


	8. Innocence

**8/100 Innocence**

Now, Heiji had absolutely _nothing _against Kudos... 'Preferred gender'. As far as he cared as long as it made Shinichi and whoever he was with happy he could be with whoever he wanted.

It was just the fact that whenever he came to visit them they _always_ seemed to be 'at it'

* * *

><p>Heiji glanced up and down the hotels corridor. Some guy had invited the three teenaged detectives to solve some case, at least that's what his invite said.<p>

Heiji looked at the room numbers, the odds where on the left and the evens on the right. He glanced next to him at the room he held the key to,  
><em>'Number 14, here we go,'<em> he thought glancing at the door next to it _'12...rooms numbers 14 an' 12. Heh, if only Kuroba could see...'_

"Kaito..."  
>Heiji blinked at the doubtless voice of Shinichi that had come from behind the door to room 12, quickly followed by a thud as something, or someone was pinned against it<br>"What's wrong, worried we'll wake the neighbours~" a very seductive sounding Kaito asked

Heiji stared at the door as there was the sound of something rubbing up against it and moaning. Quickly, he opened the door to his room and fell in, his face deep red even despite his skin tone  
><em>'Don't those two have ANY shame!<em>' He thought trying to rid his mind of _images._

Unfortunately he quickly discovered just how thin the walls where between rooms  
>"K-Kaito, don't tease me like this..."<br>_'Damn Kudo, just how loud ya gonna be?'_ He wondered before burying his head in a pillow.


	9. Drive

**9/100 Drive**

"Shinichi! The guardrail! The guardrail!"  
>Shinichi harshly pulled on the strafing wheel grinning as the car swerved away from the edge and then positioned itself in the middle of the road.<p>

Kaito sighed in relief and slid in the passenger seat, "Really Shin-chan, your driving is as insane as your mothers.

Shinichi chuckled but slowed down the car, its engine practically purring to his ears. Shinichi smiled and stroked the steering wheel affectionately.

Most normal parents would buy their newly car licensed teenager an easy to afford second hand car, or a new one if your really lucky.

But oh no, not Yukiko or Yusaku Kudo! They don't do things half way.

For his first car, Shinichi had received nothing less than a god damn _Aston Martin_!  
>According to Yukiko she thought it was a funny little joke, what with Agasa's inventions.<p>

Kaito frowned as he watched the speed dial slowly increase as Shinichi began to increase the speed _'My boyfriend is cheating on me, with James Bonds' car!_


	10. Breathe Again

**10/100 Breathe Again**

Kaito moaned as he sat as far away from the edge of the boat as he could. For some insane reason, Edoka High and s few other schools had all joined together for some kind of 'Bonding time' at a beach resort.

And of course, one of the girls had to be ridiculously rich and had hired a boat (A girl which Kaito quickly recognised as none other than 'Miss Head KID Rabid Fangirl')  
>And typically Aoko had gone and made friends with her best friend so she had invited Aoko, himself and one other. The other person seemed to be avoiding him though...<p>

"Oi, Kuroba-kun!"  
>Kaito sat up and then carefully walked to the edge, nervous of the 'finny-things' infested water "What's up Matsumoto?" he shouted down to his classmate<p>

Matsumoto grinned "Why don't you come in? The waters great!"  
>Kaito scowled at him, shoving him right to the top of the 'To Prank' list, taking the spot normally kept for Hakuba.<br>It was as Kaito was wondering if he had any waterproof hair dye bombs in his shorts, he had left his shirt, that his face was attacked by a ball that had blasted into his face.

From somewhere behind Matsumoto a girl was shouting sorry but Kaito didn't hear her properly over Matsumotos laughing and his spinning head.  
>Kaito took a few steps back, but then he caught his foot on some sort of rope which sent him falling backwards. He noted that Matsumoto had stopped laughing and he could hear Aoko screaming at him before he heard a splash and he quickly panicked.<p>

Upon hearing the splash, Shinichi was stood besides Aoko Ran and Sonoko in seconds  
>"What happened!" he asked urgently<br>Ran looked to him "K-Kuroba-kun fell over the edge  
>Shinichi looked at the edge where Aoko was untying life ring and he knew that something was wrong, maybe he couldn't swim!<p>

Shinichi ran to the edge of the boat and looked over, Kaito was nowhere in sight, he must have already sunk!  
><em>'So that makes the life ring useless!' <em>He thought taking a step back "Everyone out the way!"

The others moved back as Shinichi ran at the edge and jumped over the rail, diving into the spot where Kaito had fallen in.  
>He looked around frantically, trying to see him past the swarm of over curios fish that had met him. He then spotted a playing card and a rose then looked down from where they where floating. There was Kaito, his foot caught in seaweed.<p>

Shinichi swam down and grabbed Kaito's foot, tearing the seaweed and freeing his foot. He then grabbed Kaito under his arm and swam up dragging Kaito with him.  
>Shinichis head then broke the waters surface and he quickly swam back to the boat dragging Kaito with him. He pulled Kaito over his shoulder and quickly climbed the ladder, bringing then both on the deck.<p>

He then carefully brought Kaito off his shoulder and lay him down in front of them, Aoko having run off to call the coastguard.  
>"S-Shinichi, is he...?" Ran asked scared.<br>Shinichi didn't answer, instead tilting Kaito's head and giving him mouth to mouth before pressing on his chest a few times then repeating.

Eventually, as Shinichi was leaning over to give mouth to mouth again, Kaito coughed and took in a few breaths, his eyes slowly opening and looking into Shinichis sapphires.  
>Before he moved away, Kaito sat up slightly and brought their lips together, surprising Shinichi senseless.<p>

Kaito flopped back down and slowly closed his eyes "Thank...you..." he muttered before falling asleep.


	11. Memory

**11/100 Memory**

"How is he sensei?" Heiji asked the doctor, worried about his best friend's health.  
>The doctor looked up around at the room full of teenagers.<p>

There was Heiji and Kazuha, both holding each others hands tightly. Hakuba had an arm wrapped around Aoko, comforting her and Ran and Eisuke also there standing close. The only one alone was Kaito. He was sat staring at the closed doors behind the doctor.

The doctor sighed "His vitals are all stable but he still hasn't woken up. He may wake up any time now and I am allowing you to sit in the room with him. Hopefully familiar faces upon wakening will help."

As soon as he heard the permission to enter, Kaito was up and practically running to the doors, the rest following behind him.

Kaito went into the room the doctor had shouted down to him and ran over to the single bed in it. There lay Shinichi, his face bruised and a bandage wrapped around his head, a blood bag connected into his arm and several wires monitoring his heart and other things Kaito didn't understand.

Kaito took Shinichis hand in his and rubbed it, either unaware or not caring about the others as they came in behind him  
>"Hey Shin-chan," he said softly "I'm here, you can get up now."<p>

But Shinichi didn't wake. Hakuba pulled a chair over to Kaito, knowing he didn't plan on letting go until Shinichi woke. Then, not saying a word, he walked back with the others and sat down to rest.

After maybe a couple of hours, the current only other people in the room besides Kaito being Heiji and Hakuba as the rest had left with promises that they'd be called should something happen, the pace of the monitors beeps changed.

Kaito picked up his head from the bed where it had been resting and looked up at Shinichi  
>"Shin-chan?" he asked quietly, Hakuba and Heiji slowly waking<p>

Shinichi face was pulled into a frown before his eyes slowly opened, drowsily looking around  
>"Shin-chan, Shinichi!" Kaito called excitedly as Heiji pressed a Call Doctor button to inform them of his recovery<p>

Shinichi frowned then looked at his hand which Kaito still had hold of, then at Kaito's face,  
>"W-who are you?" he croaked out<p>

Kaito's poker face didn't even try to hide the sudden hurt and Heiji and Hakuba just stared in horror  
>"Now come on Shinichi, t-this isn't funny!" He said desperately "You know who I am, it's me! Kaito!"<br>Shinichis frown only deepened "Kaito? Shinichi?"

Luckily, before Kaito had a chance to _really_panic the doctor came in and Hakuba quickly told him of what had happened. He had ran some tests on Shinichi and now was sat in the room about to give them the results,

"Well, it would appear that Kudo-San has suffered from a form of temporary amnesia due to the blow to the back of his head," He began, everyone listening attentively "Luckily the damage didn't look too serious and he should be fine in a week or so,"  
>"So Shin-chans going to be ok?" Kaito asked, relieved as the doctor nodded<br>"Yes, but I suggest someone should stay close as often as possible while he's at home or out,"

Heiji chuckled "Heh, I think tha' that's wha' Kuroba was plannin' on anyway..."

* * *

><p>Kaito pushed open Shinichis house door "Welcome home Shinichi~" he said, trying to cheer up the depressed teen.<br>Shinichi didn't answer, instead walking in and staring at his house in awe like one of his first time guests.  
>Kaito chuckled, then gently pushed him to the library, " Come on, you always liked to relax in here,"<p>

Shinichi allowed Kaito to guide him, instinctively trusting his apparent boyfriend as he was sat down on a comfy chair in a more than impressive library  
>"I'm going to go make us drinks, wait here," Kaito said before slipping back out the door and leaving Shinichi alone.<p>

He slowly stood up and began to explore the room, every little thing that had probably been normal to him being strange and new.  
>He gently ran his fingers over a violin case, was it his? Could he play? Was he any good?<p>

He then turned to the bookshelf, rows and rows of detective books packed together,  
><em>'Well, they did say I'm a detective,'<em>Shinichi thought, walking along and trying to see if he recognised any of the books.

He reached the end where a collection of Photo albums where stored.  
>Curious, Shinichi pulled out the volume at the end, the most recent one, and begun to turn through the pages.<p>

It started weird, the first page having people in costumes, Kaito in a white suit with his arm around the Hakuba person's neck, who did not look happy at all.  
>Another photo of a girl in a witches hat and an embarrassed boy with round glasses in a magicians robe being photographed apparently during a private moment, for some reason Kaito flashed through Shinichis mind...<p>

Shinichi turned the page and found a photo of himself lying down stretched out on a couch in front of a table with a carved pumpkin sat on it with a curios design, a kind of top hat wearing face caricature. He was covered by a white cape as a blanket and Shinichi found himself smiling softly at it, despite not remembering why.

He snapped the album shut as the door opened again and Kaito entered carrying two drinks. Shinichi smiled as he slipped the book back  
><em>'Whoever you are Kaito, I hope I remember quickly...'<em>

**How did he end up in the hospital? I dunno, had a fight with a criminal?  
>And I was soooo tempted to make this chapter a refrence to the musical CATS...<strong>


	12. Insanity

**12/100 Insanity**

Shinichi looked on with an evil grin as he pulled the trigger and watched the man before him collapse, screaming as blood spurted from his now useless knee.

The man before him was a wreck Shinichi noted as he stomped on his good hand and crushed the fingers beneath his foot,  
>'Keh, this is more than he deserves,' Shinichi thought darkly as he glanced over to the other side if the roof.<p>

There, in an undignified heap, lay a lifeless body dressed in a once white suit, now stained with his red life liquid that had pooled around him from the holes the small metal things had punched through him.

Shinichi then looked down on the man and grinned evilly  
>"Well then snake, killer to killer..." Shinichi raised the gun "see you in hell!" and he pulled the trigger<br>**  
>0_0... Very OOC Shinichi. though mind you who knows what he'd do if Snake ever caught Kaito, he's not exactly limited in the ways of murder<strong>


	13. Misfortune

**13/100 Misfortune**

Shinichi raised his eyebrow as he walked out of the schools main doors. There, stood innocently leaning on a tree was Kaito, grinning like an idiot before running over to Shinichi  
>"Hey Shin-chan~"<p>

The other students who didn't know of Kaito Kuroba stared in confusion as he grabbed Shinichi in a tight hug and Shinichi didn't even glare at him, though he did seem embarrassed, "Baro, everyone's looking," he hissed  
>Kaito just grinned "They're just jealous~"<p>

Shinichi rolled his eyes and gently shoved Kaito off him, walking to the school gates ignoring the stares he was receiving "What do you want Kaito?"  
>Kaito's grin widened "Well, since you've been so tired lately with all this 'Death Misery and overall misfortune' that follows you, I thought I'll give you a night so you can rest!"<p>

Shinichi sighed and shook his head, he knew Kaito was right, the guys luck seemed endless!  
>He then smiled and grabbed Kaito's hand tightly in his "...Baro," he muttered affectionately to him, Kaito knowing that in reality he was really grateful<p>

**Gargh, is this theme too loosely based?**


	14. Smile

**14/100 Smile**

It had become and obsession of his, almost like a kind of drug he _needed_ to survive, that he craved.

Every heist he would create his magic, each more wonderful and complex as the last. All sorts of elaborate schemes to take off with the nights chosen gem.

But it wasn't the gem that was the aim, oh no. Kaito's latest obsession, what he strived to just catch a glimpse of, was the smile of one Shinichi Kudo.  
>Sure Kaito saw him smile all the time around him outside heists, at home in the park or just plain hanging out, but at heists...<p>

During these heists, Shinichi came not to capture the world renowned Kaitou KID, but to watch his boyfriend Kaito Kuroba 'perform'.  
>Then, whenever Kaito pulled off a great magical feat, or did something just plain amazing there it was, that beautiful smile of amazement that would creep onto Shinichis face.<p>

And so Kaito had made it a personal challenge to see how much he could make him smile with each trick.


	15. Silence

**15/100 Silence**

In the Kudo mansion Living room, Kaito was glaring at the notepad and pen in front of him, then he looked at Shinichi who had been chuckling.  
>He then pouted and roughly grabbed the pad, writing quickly before holding it up,<p>

_"This is NOT funny shin-chan!"_ Kaito's rough writing said, just making Shinichi chuckle more  
>"Oh yes it is Kai, but what else do you expect standing up there and screaming 'Ladies and Gentlemen'?"<p>

Kaito pouted and didn't pick up the pad again  
>"What? Are you giving me the '<em>silent<em> treatment'?"

Kaito threw a pillow at Shinichi and curled up on the couch with his back to Shinichi.  
>Kaito fully intended to ignore Shinichi for a while, but he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around to face Shinichi.<p>

Shinichi smiled at him for a moment before claiming Kaito's lips in his, rubbing his tongue over his lips as Kaito uncurled and Shinichi climbed on the couch with him  
><em>'Well, I guess I'll forgive him for now...'<em> Kaito thought


	16. Questioning

**16/100 Questioning**

Kaito frowned down on Heiji, pacing around the table that he was sat before.  
>"Heiji Hattori, you did it didn't you?"<br>Heiji sweated slightly "N-No! I didn't do it!"

Shinichi stared from his seat near the room's wall "But you knew when I suggested something to eat that I was out of pizza."  
>"Tha-that's... I jus' happened ta look in before..."<p>

"Aha, but how did you look without seeing the evidence that was hidden in that draw!"  
>Heiji cringed at Kaito's exclamation, he'd walked right into that!<p>

Shinichi sighed, getting fed up with Kaito's game of 'Detective'  
>"For gods sake Hattori we all know you ate Kaito's last tub of chocolate ice cream!"<br>"Ya got no proof! Show me some evidence!"  
>Shinichi raised an eyebrow "Evidence? You've got a chocolate stain on your shirt you idiot..."<p> 


	17. Blood

**17/100 Blood**

**DragonsDenVerse (just try and tell me you didn't see that coming...)**

Kaito swore as he sliced his finger on the paper he had been writing on, looking at the painful cut that a small line of blood was slowly leaking out.

Before he could stand up from his computer desk to go get a plaster, Shinichi had reached over from where he was sat on Kaito's bed and took his hand softly in his.  
>Shinichi smiled at Kaito, then pulled the cut finger up to his mouth and gently sucked on it, savouring the tinny taste of the little blood line.<p>

Shinichi then let go and fell back down on the bed, picking back up his 'Sherlock Holmes' book "Be more careful Baro..."

Kaito smiled as he looked at his finger, the cut now gone, healed by Shinichis vampiric ability. Kaito placed his school work down and flopped down on the bed next to Shinichi, snuggling up to him "Thank you Shin-chan," he said cheerfully.  
>Shinichi sighed, but wrapped an arm around him "...Baro,"<p>

**Blargh...I'll try to spend more time on the rest these are getting stupidly short...**


	18. Rainbow

**18/100 Rainbow**

Kaito sighed as he looked out the window of his classroom. The sky was dark with heavy clouds, the roves and ground being attacked by the harsh raid being thrown down.  
>Kaito turned his attention back to the lesson, or rather ways to interrupt it. <em>'Well, nothing better to brighten the day then a few pranks~'<em>

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, and the downpour had only worsened if that was possible. Kaito was sat staring outside from his position on the schools front steps sheltered by a sticking out part of the building above him.<p>

"You know, of all people I would except you to have an umbrella on you every day," Kaito looked up to a rather smug looking Hakuba, then back outside  
>"Normally I do but typically today I left it at home," Kaito moaned.<br>Hakuba chuckled "Well, seems your luck actually pulled up short this time,"

There was a clicking noise behind Kaito and he glanced behind to see Hakuba pulling open an umbrella, smirking at him "Well then Kuroba, enjoy your walk home."  
>Kaito glared at Hakuba's back as he walked away, <em>'Maybe dying his hair fluorescent pink wasn't the best idea I've had…" <em>Kaito lookedout at the attacking rain, then thought back to Hakuba's face when he had dyed his hair _'…worth it!'_

Eventually Kaito sighed and stood up, knowing he had no other choice but to get soaked to the bone in the downpour. Bracing himself, he stepped out of his little shelter into the endless rain.  
>At once it attacked him all over, his hair falling flat on his head dripping into his eyes and hanging of his nose. His clothes quickly became soaked through and clung tightly to him, weighing him down like a pile of cold weights.<p>

Kaito ran quickly, his feet sending splashed of water flying as the water caught the bottom of his trouser legs and begun to creep up his leg. E was running over a bridge on a river when his foot caught on a rock and he went falling down.  
>He grunted as his face connected to the floor, scratching his cheek on the hard concrete ground. Sighing, Kaito sighed and pushed himself up on his knees, already soaked through. <em>'Today just isn't my day is it?'<em>

Kaito then blinked in confusion as the rain around him stopped, the sound of the heavy rain pelting at some sort of plastic material. He looked up, a dark blue umbrella was held over his head. He looked up to the person who was holding it, his until then dry hair quickly becoming as wet as Kaito's.  
>"S-Shinichi?"<p>

Shinichi smirked and held out his free hand "Come on, lets get you up."  
>Kaito took the hand, its dry warmth more than welcome to his cold wet fingers which gripped Shinichis hand tightly.<br>Kaito stood up and quickly pushed the umbrella back over Shinichi "Idiot, I'm already soaked, now you're getting wet too!"

Shinichi blinked then smirked at Kaito's concern. He then took a step closer, bringing them standing closely with each other under the umbrellas shield, blushing slightly. Kaito smirked and leaned on Shinichi's shoulder, soaking it but Shinichi didn't mind.

As they stood there, the rain around them slowly trickled to lighter pour, the sun shining from behind the grey clouds it had been hidden behind. Kaito looked out over the bridge, "Shin-chan, look…"  
>Shinichi looked up, in the distance a bold rainbow was shining. Shinichi smiled and rested his head on Kaito's damp hair, both content just to stand and look at the sight before them.<p> 


	19. Grey

**19/100 Grey**

Grey was dull, plain and boring. Kaito was none of the above. To Kaito, grey represented boredom, blankness and other things like that.

That's why one of the things Kaito hated most was a grey day. Everyone would hide inside as outside seemed to fall into depression, the colours and joys of normal days trapped beneath the heavy greyness dropped on them

This day just so happened to be a 'grey day,' the sky outside was dull and a light drizzle painted at the windows. Kaito however, was actually happy. He was sat on the Kudo mansion couch, an Arsen Lupin book held in his hands as he leaned on Shinichi, guess what he was reading,

Kaito smiled as he closed his finished book and set it down next to his empty hot chocolate cup. He the pulled the blanket that had been draped over the end of the couch and pulled it over himself, shuffling up in-between Shinichi and the couches backrest.

Shinichi glared lightly but soon surrendered, closing his Sherlock book and setting it down next to his empty coffee cup. He the grabbed the other side of the blanket and pulled it up further, snuggling up to Kaito and settling down to go to sleep.

Any day with Shinichi _wasn't_ a grey day,

**Random useless pointless authors ramble:  
>When I wrote this yesterday on my iPod notes it was pouring down, I don't have a problem with that I can quite happily go out in the rain and get drenched. Being from Liverpool doest that to you…<br>Today it's about 15-20 degrees outside and I'm lying here melting, I doubt that this is much to some of you but for me that's pretty hot…**


	20. Fortitude

**20/100 Fortitude**

Conan looked out from the other than him empty FBI unmarked car he was staring at the building before him. This was it, the big finale. In just a few minuets, police FBI and CSI would all storm the building before them, launching a direct attack on the Black Organisation.

Conan probably looked scared, because gently a soft hand took his small childish one in his and stroked it.

Conan looked up at Kaito, when he had slipped into the car he didn't know but he was glad he was here,  
>"Are you scared Shinichi?" he asked concerned<p>

"Scared? Oh no," Conan looked back out the window "I'm bloody terrified!"  
>Kaito chuckled "Good to see you have some sense, not being at least a bit scared of them would be suicidal."<p>

Conan looked up at Kaito again "Do you really think we can do this?" he asked, his eyes filled with a secret worry  
>Kaito smiled confidently "I'm positive."<br>Conan nodded confidently and looked back out the window now with a determined look.  
>Kaito stayed with him as he waited, then Conan saw it, a signal set off by agent camel.<p>

Kaito had disappeared, but Conan knew he was near. Filled with the confidence Kaito gave him, Conan pulled open the door and with hundreds of other people, the Black Organisations' base was stormed.

**Why would they let Co-chan help? I dunno, maybe Jodie-sensei will find out...that would be cool 83**


	21. Holiday

**21/100 Vacation**

**(But I'm British so I'm calling it 'Holiday')**

Shinichi smiled blissfully as he lay back in the relaxing water of the hot spring. He could feel the tension all slipping out of his body as the soothing water caressed his body.

In the distance, Shinichi suddenly heard a woman's scream and his eyes shot open  
><em>'Oh no, please not a murder! It had been going so well!'<br>_  
>Just as he was about to reach for his towel he had left on the side, Kaito walked into the room looking quite upset, a huge red mark the shape of a hand on his face.<p>

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, but settled back down into the water "Do I want to know?"  
>Kaito sighed as he to slipped into the water "I was only offering a rose and a kiss on the hand to a young girl, you know like I always do, then her mother screamed and slapped me calling me a pervert!"<p>

Shinichi chukled "Well in that case you 100% had it coming Kai,"  
>Kaito looked up at Shinichi sadly, the red mark already nearly gone "You mean you want me to be hit!"<br>"I want you to stop flirting with everything that breathes,"

Kaito stared at Shinichi who had fallen into an awkward silence. Then, he slowly moved up next to him and rested his head between Shinichis shoulder and neck  
>"You know there's no one other than you for me, right~?"<p>

Shinichi blushed ferociously and quickly slipped from where he was sat into the water so only above his eyes where visible, trying to hide the obvious blush.  
>Kaito chukled "I'm glad we came though, we all needed a holiday,"<p>

Shinichi slowly raised his head out the water "What holiday! I've spent most of it trying to make sure Hakuba and Heiji dont kill each other!"  
>"Ah, but there is a lack of others being killed isn't there?"<br>Shinichi rolled his eyes "Only you could gather three detectives under one roof with no cases occurring."  
>"That's just one of the many reasons you love me!" Kaito said happily, grabbing Shinichi in a splashy hug.<p> 


	22. Mother Nature

**22/100 Mother Nature**

Shinichi looked out the window watching the snow falling, the small flakes dancing through the air dancing until delicately settling on the ground. In just a few minute he would be heading off to go to todays KID heist. Shinichi sighed and stood up, grabbing his coat as he left  
><em>'Well Kaito, I doubt you'd planned on it snowing,' <em>Shinichi thought, wondering how many of Kaito's tricks would have to be abandoned

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable"<br>"How d'ya reckon he knew"  
>"He couldn't have, its just not possible!"<p>

Shinichi rolled his eyes, listening silently to Heiji and Hakuba's conversation. They where stood on the roof of the heists building with the taskforce miles behind, the thick layer of snow that had settled covered in the footprints of four people, the forth of course belonging to KID who had disappeared. But it wasn't the magicians disappearance that had them staring.

Over away from the building was a field, its grass more than buried under the white powder that was still falling. But in the snow, when KID had snapped his fingers lines had slowly melted into it. Those lines had all joined together to spell out words, huge words that still hadnt disappeared.

"B-But how!"  
>"Well that's obvious ya ahou. He must'a set up some kinda heat mechanism an' hid tha switch in his glove so when he snapped his fingers the machine…"<br>"I know how! It's just, how!"

Shinichi sighed, look's like not only Mother Luck spoilt Kaito but now Mother Nature!  
>In the field the words glistened up at them, mocking them with its secrets on how it got there,<p>

_Merry Christmas Meitantei _

**Out of season I know but the idea wouldn't leave me 83**


	23. Cat

**23/100 Cat**

**DragonsDenVerse**

Shinichi looked down from his perch in the tree, his clawed hands digging lightly into the thick branch to steady him.

He watched the front of the house before him intensely, then when it opened slightly he sprang off the branch and landed silently on the ground like a cat.

He stalked closer to the house, wary of keeping as far away from the person leaving the house as he snuck around to one of the back windows. He fell behind a bush and crouched down as the person looked back, lying low as the damp grass tickled him.

The person then turned to leave and Shinichi got up. He reached out to the window, which was never locked at this time, and quietly pulled it back.

Like a leopard climbing a tree, Shinichi easily pulled himself through the window and smirked at the person sat waiting.

Kaito smirked and shook his head "When I suggested to avoid talking to Hakuba tonight I didn't know you would go that far,"  
>Shinichi chukled as he walked over to Kaito "What can I say, it gave me a chance to test my natural hunting instincts,"<br>Kaito smirked up at him "Oh, and how where they?"

Shinichi looked like he was almost purring as he took Kaito's chin in his fingers "I think I found some tasty looking prey..."


	24. No Time

**24/100 No Time**

Shinichi glared at his watch, as if it had sped up time just to annoy him. He had spent the afternoon at the police station doing some paperwork from the case he had solved that morning. Now Shinichi was heading home, the sky growing dark overhead. He really got no time to just relax anymore!

He walked up the path to his house and placed one hand on the handle and with the other he inserted the key. But, even though it worked perfectly fine that morning, the key only sat in the lock refusing to move.

As Shinichi glared at the key and wondered if he had left any windows open he heard footsteps behind him approaching slowly.  
>Shinichi sighed "Kaito, why have you changed my lock?"<p>

Kaito placed a hand on Shinichis shoulder and pulled him around to face him. Kaito was smiling at him, still a hint of playfulness but much softer than the smile he used when he was pranking someone,  
>"Come with me Shinichi!" he said excitedly, dragging the detective away from his door and his warm meal.<p>

Shinichi groaned but fell into pace with Kaito, taking the hand off his shoulder and placing it in this.  
>The two of them walked closely, Kaito leading him through the dark and empty streets of outer Beika.<p>

Kaito stopped suddenly and turned around grinning to Shinichi "Before we go any further..." Kaito held up a blindfold  
>Shinichi raised an eyebrow, but allowed Kaito to place the cloth over his eyes, turning his world to black. He then retook Kaito's hand in his, this time firmer as he was relying on him as his sight.<p>

Kaito pulled him into a building, and up _allot_of stairs. Just as Shinichi was getting more than slightly fed up and was about to demand that Kaito tell him where they are, he heard a door open and a cool breeze washed over him.

He felt Kaito's soft hand brush the side of his face as the blindfold slipped off him. Shinichi frowned for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the light after the time in the darkness, and he looked around.

He seemed to be on the roof of an abandoned building, the lights of Tokyo behind them and before them where the tops of trees and the faint lights of a temple far off. On the roof, a table sat covered by a cloth and two plates sat there with warm food and drinks waiting.  
>Kaito walked over to the table and snapped his fingers, a small flame dancing to life on an until then unlit candle.<p>

Shinichi rolled his eyes as Kaito pulled out a chair, but sat down anyway "And what brought this on?" Shinichi asked curiously, poking at his spaghetti lightly with his fork.  
>"What, am I not allowed to have a romantic meal by candlelight with my boyfriend?" Kaito asked with fake hurt, picking up a breadstick and nibbling on the end "You're mean..."<br>Shinichi sighed. And leaned forwards, careful of the plates and candle, and kissed Kaito on the nose "Baro, of course I like it,"

Kaito beamed at the response and the two of them sat peacefully, just enjoying their private meal together. Undisturbed by the frantic world they lived in.

**I've watched too much 'Lady and the Tramp"...meh, you can never have  
>too much Disney.<strong>


	25. Trouble Lurking

**25/100 Trouble Lurking**

Heiji glanced around nervously, feeling eyes on him ever second. Shinichi glanced at him from his seat next to him  
>"What's wrong Hattori?"<br>Heiji flopped down, his arms spread out on the back of the park bench he and Shinichi where sat on. "I dunno, it's like someone's starin' at me."

Heiji then turned to Shinichi and grinned evilly "Anyway, what's this I hear from Neechan, ya got ya'self a 'lover'?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively  
>Shinichi turned bright red "N-No, it's not like you thin…"<p>

Shinichi didn't finish as they where both surrounded by pink smoke and there was a shoving sound. The smoke cleared to reveal Heiji sat on the floor, looking comically confused. In his place sat Kaito, smiling and frowning down on Heiji  
>"Just for the record, yes, Shin-chan <em>has <em>a lover." He leaned forwards and kissed Shinichi deeply. Shinichi almost fell into the kiss, but luckily for Heiji he frowned and pushed him away,  
>"Baro," He said, trying not to blush and failing miserably "he didn't mean did I have a boyfriend, he meant…you know…did we do…"<p>

Shinichi trailed off awkwardly and Heiji grinned at Shinichis awkwardness. Kaito tilted his head, and then he got it  
>"Oh, you mean have I gotten into Shinichis pants yet!" He cried out, embarrassing Shinichi endlessly who was <em>so <em>glad there was no one else in earshot "Well, I did go and rent a room in a hotel on my little stalking trip to Osaka and its got a nice big double bed~"

Shinichi stared as Kaito leaned over to Shinichi grinning, and he was more worried that Shinichi seemed to almost give in to it.  
>"K-Kaito, I've got all my stuff at Hattori's,"<br>Kaito glanced up at Heiji, "He-chan or the hotel, either ones fine by me~"  
>"I-I-I'll bring ya bags ta tha hotel in the mornin'!" Heiji near shouted, mortified by what Kaito was suggesting.<p>

Kaito smirked at the expression of the Osakan detective, then kissed Shinchi again, this time dropping a smoke bomb. Heiji blinked a few times as the smoke cleared, then looked around. Neither Shinichi nor Kaito where anywhere in sight.  
>He shuddered slightly <em>'An' I was plannin' on messin' with HIS head durin his trip to Osaka,'<em>

**After seeing the theme the only thing that would come to mind was "Jealous Kaito Stalking Shinichi", and of course who should be at the suffering end but little Heiji-kun~**


	26. Tears

**26/100 Tears**

Kaito quietly opened the window to the Kudo mansions kitchen. He loved coming in a different way each time, kept Shinichi guessing.  
>He straightened himself up and glanced around, the coffee machine was unused, but there was an empty bottle of cola next to the bin for recycling and a microwave popcorn box sat on the counter missing one bag. Smiling at his mini-deduction, that Shinichi was probably watching some Holmes or another Detective movie, Kaito silently moved out of the room and into the corridor.<p>

_"Bambi…quick, the thicket!"  
><em>Kaito looked down the hallway confused as from the living room the came the sound of a gunfire and dramatic music. Kaito slowly moved to the door as the film inside continued_  
>"Faster! Faster Bambi! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running"<br>_There was another loud gunshot and Kaito heard a gasp, the music continued as Kaito quietly entered the room.  
><em>"We made it! We made it mother!"<em>

Shinichi was on the couch, sat with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them, his head resting on his knees. In front of him was a mostly eaten bow of popcorn and a bottle of cola.  
><em>"We…mother?"<em>

On the huge TV screen, a small deer was walking out into the snow, calling for its mother  
><em>"Mother! Mother where are you! Mother!"<br>_Kaito glanced at Shinichi, _'Are those…tears?'  
>"Mother! Mother!"<br>_The small deer on the screen wandered through the snow, its cried becoming more scared and lonely. Which each shout, Shinchi physically bit back a sob.

Kaito walked over to the couch and leaned over, hugging Shinichi._  
>"Mother!"<br>_At first Shinichi tensed up, but with another shout he buried his face in Kaito's arm. Kaito rested his chin on Shinichis head and looked at the screen_  
>"Moth…"<br>"Your mother can't be with you anymore."  
><em>Kaito held back a sob himself as the small deer looked up at the huge stag, his small face at first showing confusion, then grieving. It looked up to the stag…_  
>"Come, my son,"<br>_The stag walked off into the snow, the small deer starting to follow. As it stopped and looked back, as if trying to find its now gone parent, a small tear was finally allowed to leak past his poker face.

Kaito moved onto the couch and held Shinichi, who by now was a crying heavily. They didn't pay much attention to the happy mood the film had shifted to, and eventually Shinichi stopped crying and looked at Kaito, clearly embarrassed.

Shinichi wiped his eyes on his sleeve, trying to regain some of his normal composure "I-I'm sorry," He muttered  
>Kaito shook his head "Its ok," He muttered, then smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood "I never thought of you as a Disney fan though, you should come around to Aoko's more, she always ha these sort of things on,"<p>

Shinichi shook his head frowning "No chance! I'm always a wreck when I watch this kind of thing…"  
>Kaito raised his eyebrows, then looked at the small pile of DVD's that where probably normally hidden away. "Well then, I'm sure we can have a film night to ourselves, just the two of us,"<br>Shinichi looked at Kaito and smiled, snuggling up to him. Kaito then grinned and reached for the popcorn bowl "Provided that there's lots of Popcorn though."

-Some time later-

"_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes"<em>

Kaito gently rubbed his thumb over Shinichis check, sweeping up a tear "First Bambi then Dumbo, you're going to be really dehydrated,"  
>"Sh, *Sniff* Shut it!" Shinichi said between sobs, throwing a pillow in Kaito's face.<br>Kaito just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Shinichi again.

-More time later-

"_Goodbye may seem forever,  
>Farewell is like the end,"<em>

Kaito rolled his eyes and passed a tissue to Shinichi, who took it wordlessly.  
>"Gezz Shinichi, you weren't kidding where you?"<p>

-Even _more _time later-

"_Dad? Dad come on. You gotta get up. Dad? We gotta go home."_

By this point both teens where crying and the tissue box was rapidly emptying.

**I have the exact same problem as Shin-chan, I cry a lot at films but I don't like people see me cry so I don't go the cinema often with my friends**

**The films in order:  
><strong>**Bambi  
>Dumbo<br>The Fox and the Hound  
><strong>**The Lion King **


	27. Foreign

**27/100 Foreign**

Shinichi looked around worried, he had been running around everywhere looking for Kaito who had got lost in the crowds.

He looked up as he heard a well known clocks loud bonging ringing out in the distance, its easily recognised tune followed by two bongs.  
><em>'Two in the afternoon, and we where meant to meet up with Hakuba at half one…'<em>

Shinichi sighed and decided to head back to the hotel and wait for Kaito. He then looked around the foreign streets and realised that in the process of searching for the lost Kaito, he had gotten himself hopelessly lost as well.

Just as Shinichi was feeling more than slightly worried, glancing around for a phone box, an old woman walked up to him. She was wearing a somewhat old-fashioned outfit and was carrying a paper bag of breadcrumbs.  
>"Are you ok young man?" She asked kindly in English, smiling softly at him<p>

Shinichi smiled back politely "I seem to be somewhat lost, I'm not from around here you see," He replied in a Japanese accented English "I don't suppose you could point me towards the nearest Underground train line? I can make my way back from there."  
>The woman chuckled at him and stood next to him "I'm heading to the train to, so you can just follow me. I'd feel much safer with a strong responsible young man like you."<p>

The two of them walked up the street, Shinichi slowing to match the woman's slower pace. She looked up at him, still smiling "You don't look the type to get lost, sightseeing?"  
>"Kind of," Shinichi muttered "I was with someone but he got lost. I was too worried about finding him that I didn't notice I was just getting myself lost."<p>

The woman chuckled again and Shinichi felt embarrassed "You must care a lot about him,"  
>Shinichi blinked, then smiled to himself "Yeah," He said quietly "More than anyone else. If I lost him, I don't know what I'd do…"<p>

The woman blinked at him, then fell silent, seeming to suddenly loose interest in him. This unnerved Shinichi slightly but he didn't push, she was being kind enough to show him the way back.

Eventually the two reached a set of stairs that lead underground, people pouring in and out of it like running water. Shinichi glanced at a nearby map of the tracks  
><em>'It's a few stops away, but I should still get back quicker than walking. I hope Kaito's already back…'<br>_

Shinichi turned to thank the woman, but she had already gone, lost in the crowds. Shinichi sighed to himself, then walked down to the machines and bought a ticket. He glanced up at the crowds shoving their way in and gulped slightly,  
><em>'It would have been quicker to get a taxi. Ah well, I've got my ticket now…'<br>_He then joined the crowds of pushing and shoving people, trying to get in with minimal pushes against himself.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Shinichi moaned, slipping his key card into the hotel rooms' electronic lock and it beeped unlocking and allowing Shinichi to finally enter. He practically fell into the room and noticed that some of the stuff had been moved from where he had tided them that morning. Not like the place had been robbed, just like it had been lived in,<br>_'Good, that means Kaito's here,'_

Shinichi walked around to see Kaito sat on the bed feeding his doves (Shinichi had made sure they booked a hotel that allowed them to save the bother of telling Kaito off for smuggling them in) from a paper bag of breadcrumbs. Shinichi stared at Kaito, who was wearing a familiar old-fashioned outfit and then closed his eyes.

Kaito glanced over to him "Shin-chan?" He said nervously, evidently knowing he had annoyed him.  
>Shinichi calmly picked his phone up from the bedside cabinet, where he had forgotten it, and flipped it open. He dialled Hakuba's house and listened to it ringing<p>

"…Shinichi?"  
>"Kaito do you have any idea how worried I was!" Shinichi snapped.<br>Kaito recoiled, "I-I'm sorry Shin-chan. I really did get lost though! And I saw you and-and…I was going to tell you after a bit but you said that and…and…"  
>"And what?"<br>Kaito looked down "…I didn't want you to be angry, not after you'd said that."

_"Hello this is Saguru Hakuba. I'm sorry but I can't reach the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll try to return your call as soon as I can."  
>*beep*<em>

Shinichi sighed "Hakuba, its Shinichi. I'm sorry that we didn't turn up today, Kaito was being Kaito." Shinichi said, glancing over at him "I'm afraid we shall have to meet up tomorrow, there's no point going now by the time we get there from where we are we would have to go back to our hotel. Same time and place tomorrow then? Bye."

Shinichi hit the hang up button and closed his phone. Kaito glanced up from the pillow he had been hiding behind, his doves having flown out the window for exercise.  
>"Hakuba's house is only down the road from us…" He muttered.<br>Shinichi sad down on the bed next to Kaito and placed an arm around him "I know, but he doesn't know that."  
>Kaito smiled at Shinichi, knowing he had been forgiven.<p> 


	28. Sorrow

**28/100 Sorrow**

Kaito was known to have a poker face of iron. He would take what people threw at them and somehow spin it around and return it as a laugh or a sly smile. But that was all false appearances. Sure at times it was true, but what about when he really felt lonely, or sad or lost. What would he do then? He would slap that fools grin on his face and play the jester, trying to find happiness at giving it to other people.

the only person he would lift his poker face for, was Shinichi. He would lower the iron gates and allow his true feelings to pour out, Shinichi comforting him and soothing his fears and sadness.

Poker face wasn't the thing that kept Kaito Kuroba strong, it was Shinichi Kudo.

**I tried for angsty, but it turned somewhat fluffy…and shorty…**


	29. Happiness

**29/100 ****Happiness**

Kaito sighed, keeping his eyes shut and snuggling up to the warmth around him. He knew he should get up, but he was far too comfy to get up right now. However, as he tried to get back to sleep the warmth he was clinging to moved and wormed its way out of his hands.

Kaito opened one eye and wined slightly, making Shinichi look back and sighed exasperatedly at him,  
>"Kai, I've got to go. There are reports that need filling in at the station and I want to get there early."<p>

Kaito pouted and pulled the covers over himself, turning away from Shinichi as he did so,  
>"Keh, you love your work more than you do me…" He muttered.<br>Shinichi sighed again and walked over to him, "Now you know that's not true Kai," He muttered, gently pulling the covers back so he could see the scruffy back of Kaito's head.  
>Kaito turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, "Five more minutes then?"<p>

Shinichi tried to look away but Kaito rolled over to face him, using the 'deadly puppy eyes attack'.  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes but he pulled up the corner of the covers and settled back down, Kaito latching on to him instantly. Shinichi smiled and shook his head slightly,<br>_'Oh well, I'm sure Megure-Keibu won't mind me being a couple of minuets late…' _

* * *

><p>At the Beika police station, all the officers looked up in surprise as an over two hours late Shinichi burst in the room, his hair a mess and his shirts top buttons still not done up.<br>He stood there and put his hands on his knees gulping for breath, it was obvious to everyone that he had been running as fast as he could.

Shinichi glanced up at the staring officers, who where all looking at him with confused faces.  
>"Kaito," He panted out in answer to their looks, and everyone turned back to their work, all questions answered with that one name.<p> 


	30. Under the Rain

**30/100 ****Under the Rain**

Kaito snickered as he looked out the window from Shinichis room that looked over a few streets, the rain pouring so heavily that it shook the streetlights it hit.  
>"Three," He muttered to himself, smiling.<p>

Shinichi looked up and frowned from his desk where he had been writing in an exercise book.  
>"What are you doing?" Shinichi asked, confused.<p>

Kaito chuckled again, "Four. I'm playing the rain game."  
>Shinichi frowned in confusion "The rain game?" He asked walking over and sitting down next to him.<br>"You count how many people you can see still wearing inappropriate clothes in the rain. You know like girls who still insist on wearing mini-skirts and such, or boys who wont wear warmer coats because it 'Cramps their style'…Five"  
>Shinchi rolled his eyes "That's a mean game," He muttered, looking out the window with Kaito.<br>The two watched the rain for a short while then Kaito smirked again "Si…isn't that Heiji?" 

Shinichi sat up and looked out the window frowning. Sure enough, there was Heiji, wearing his short sleeved green shirt and light trousers. Shinichi and Kaito glanced at each other, then they both ran to the stairs.

Just as they reached the bottom of the staircase the doorbell rang out. Kaito at down on the bottom step and watched as Shinichi walked over and opened the door.  
>There stood Heiji, completely soaked from head to toe. Shinichi blinked at him, "Err, come in?"<p>

"Ahh," He groaned stepping in leaving a small trail of water behind him "Tha weather was nice at Osaka, so I didn't bring anythin' warm to wear…"  
>Kaito snorted, then full out laughed at the dripping wet Osakan, who just snapped his head to face him and glared, his hair sending small droplets of water flying,<br>"Ahou!"


	31. Flowers

**31/100 Flowers**

Shinichi looked around his yard as he pushed open the gate, his recently returned body giving him his original point of view rather than Conans. He sighed and kneeled down besides the flowerbeds, or rather what was once flower beds.  
>Shinichi reached out and touched the long dead flowers, the beds having been taken over by weeds long ago. Despite what people may say, Shinichi actually cared a lot about his houses appearance.<p>

He sighed sadly as he tugged on the weeds, trying to somewhat save the bed from the trap of twisting weeds. Once he had pulled them all out and placed them in a heap, weeds along with the dead flowers, he stood up and dusted the dirt off him and walked into his house, going to get a bucket to put the plants in so he could clear up without leaving a trail of dirt if he just plain carried into the house.

Shinichi walked out later, holding a bucket, and went to the beds. Instead of what he had expected to see, the piles of dead plants and a messy flowerbed, the dead plants where all gone and the beds where neatly made. From the soil, small green shoots where poking out of the evenly patted down soil.

Shinichi stared confused, then he noticed a small white card set down in front of it. Shinichi kneeled down and picked it up, flipping it over to read the message on the other side…

_Welcome back, Meitantei._

_Kaito Kuroba_

Shinichi looked at the small familiar doodle at the bottom and stared, he then smiled softly and stood up, pocketing the card as he walked way from the now refreshed looking garden.


	32. Night

**32/100 Night**

**DragonsDenVerse/TheRavenAndTheDoveVers (I'm just going to call it RavenDoveVers, easier to type)**

**And to any RavenDove readers, it's before **_**that **_**happened (I don't want to say what in case someone reads this first and I spoil it for them). Assume that all the stories are written before it happens but Shinichi is Shinichi not Conan...**

Night was Shinichis element, it was what his body was built for. His eyes, the way he could blend into the shadows, he was made to move and hunt silently. Of course, Shinichi didn't actually hunt or stalk in the ways he was built to, but he still took enjoyment in the actual time of the night.

It was these times when he could fly through the darkness, able to not have to worry as much about been seen. Concealment charms could only go so far, and boy flying by on the light blue or white sky would stand out too much compared to his natural camouflage.

* * *

><p>Shinichi smirked as he flew through the night, and then dived down, his sighed set in one particular place. He pulled his wings back and gently set himself down on the ground in Kaito's back garden, Kaito having been sat down waiting for him. He sprang up when Shinichi landed and smiled widely at him.<p>

Shinichi chukled at his enthusiasm, then gently picked him up "Want a lift?" He asked playfully

**Fleah, these are too short**


	33. Expectations

**33/100 ****Expectations**

Being the great Heisei-Holmes, the saviour of the Japanese police force, Shinichi Kudo would carry high expectations from nearly everyone he worked with. He knew they didn't mean it, but whenever he was at a case with him Megure or some other officer would look at him every few moments, as if expecting him to know the killer right away. It put him under pressure, but he always tried his best to deliver, not wanting them to be disappointed.

***~~~~~That was the original, I couldn't think of what to write next in it. It was so short that I decided to try to make this a double, well here it goes, hope this is a bit better…~~~~* **

**33/100 ****Expectations .2**

Shinichi groaned and walked down the road. For the past two days he had been staying at Kaito's house, Kaito ordering a house swap. The reason? Well…

"Shinichi!"  
>Shinichi looked up, Ran, Aoko, Hakuba, Heiji and Kazuha where all running up to him.<br>Shinichi smiled at them "Hey guys, you on your way to?"  
>They nodded and Hakuba looked at Shinichi with what could have been seen as a faint look of betrayal by Hakuba's standards,<br>"Kudo, what possessed you to allow _Kuroba _to plan a Halloween party in your house, of all people"

Shinichi looked away "Not like I had much choice," He muttered "I woke up in Kaito's bed with a note telling me what he had done and he'd blocked all entrances in."  
>Heiji glared at Hakuba "If ya didn't want ta come ya didn't have ta…"<br>"On the contrary, I believe that if I didn't come a certain magician would have brought me anyway in the most embarrassing manner possible. Besides," He looked to Aoko, smiling "Nakamori requested my presence, and who am I to deny a beautiful young lady."  
>Shinichi and Heiji both rolled their eyes, then Shinichi looked down the road, the roof of his house only just visible, "Well, let's go see what he's gone and done."<p>

The small group walked down the path and turned to Shinichis house. Shinichi was pleasantly suspired to find that it looked the exact same from the outside, no over the top monsters bursting out, no cobwebs all over the outside, nothing.  
>Hakuba rose an eyebrow "Not what I was expecting. Still, never judge a book by its cover."<p>

Shinchi placed a hand on the handle and swung the gate open and walked in, still noting a lack of abnormality,  
>"I think ya boyfriends tryin' ta scare us just with tha thought of what may happen," Heiji muttered<br>"It wouldn't surprise me," Hakuba agreed  
>Shinichi shook his head "No chance, there's no way Kaito would miss this opportunity to mess with us…" And he pushed open the door.<p>

As soon as it opened, a small flock of black birds flew out at them, making Aoko, Ran, and Kazuha scream with a mix of surprise and fear. Heiji and Hakuba both took a step back, but Shinichi held up a finger. One of the black birds looked back, then flew down to him and landed on his finger. Now that it was still, the others noticed that only some of it was black. Some small patches and areas under the wings where white,  
>"Are those…Kurobas doves?" Hakuba questioned, looking it over.<br>Shinichi nodded, stroking its head "Yeah, looks like Kaito used a weak dye on them, its already coming out naturally." Shinchi flicked his finger and set the dove off, doubtless they had been trained to return to Kaito's house.

Shinchi looked back at the doorway and smirked, _'I bet Kaito's probably thinking something along the lines of "Damned Detectives stop spoiling my tricks,"' _He thought to himself, stepping in.  
>The others followed as Shinichi walked into the still normal looking house, all looking carefully for any abnormalities. They slowly begun to make there way to the sitting room,<br>"Ya know I kinda wish he'd do somethin'," Heiji muttered "Tha suspense is killin' me,"  
>There was a bright flash, then the lights went out,<p>

"As you whish," A creepy sounding Kaito said.

The lights returned, and Heiji was nowhere in sight. At once Kazuha begun to shout for him, "Oi, Heiji! Kuroba-kun, what have you done with the Ahou," Silence… "Kuroba, you take me to him or so help me I'll…" The lights went out again and when they came back on Kazuha was gone.

"I think I'm noticing a pattern…" Shinichi muttered.  
>Hakuba sighed, "Well at least that Osaka idiots gone now, maybe now I won't get a headache…" Hakuba's eyes widened as he realised what he had set himself up for and he grabbed Aoko's arm.<br>Sure enough, the lights went out and this time both Hakuba and Aoko where gone, apparently Kaito had just decided to take Aoko along with Hakuba once he tried to use her as a sort of anchor. Shinichi blinked and glanced at Ran "And then there where two…"

Ran frowned "Kaito, I'm warning you don't even try anything on me," Se said taking a fighting pose.  
>For a moment nothing happened, evidently Kaito was weighing out the pros and cons of attempting to take away the Karate Champion. Eventually thought the lights went out again. There was a small grunt, but when they came back on Shinichi was stood there alone.<br>He folded his arms, evidently unamused "Kaito, you've had your fun now come out."

Slowly, Kaito stepped out from behind a door, smiling cheekily at Shinichi "Well, it want what they expected, right?" He asked walking over, dropping some sort of button that must have controlled the lights.  
>Shinichi raised his eyebrows "Where are they?"<br>"Asleep in the attic" He responded too happily "The sleeping gas should wear off in an hour or two then they'll wake up in the dark so it should give them a small scare, maybe not Heiji or Hakuba…"  
>"Then why did you banish me from my own house for to days?"<br>"To make you all more nervous."

Shinichi sighed at Kaito's 'logic' and walked into the sitting room, glancing over through the kitchen door and seeing food that will probably be brought out when the rest woke up  
>"So what are we going to do for two hours until they wake up," Shinichi innocently asked<br>Kaito grinned as he walked up to Shinichi, he had a few ideas~

**Well…that one turned out different than what I had planned…meh, hope you like it anyway**


	34. Stars

**34/100 Stars**

**RavenDoveVers**

Kaito smirked at Shinichi who was stood next to him, Kaito in his KID outfit. They where stood on top of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Beika, a personal favourite take of point for Kaito. Kaito ran out and jumped over the edge, snapping his glider open before he fell into any amount of freefall as he wanted to stay up for as long as he could.  
>Shinichi jumped soon after him, able to let himself fall a short distance due to his wings actually allowing him to fly and not just glide.<p>

Shinichi climbed back up the sky and stretched his wings out so that he glided along side Kaito, both careful that they didn't knock the other.

They went on silently, not needing to talk but just enjoying being together beneath the bed of stars above them. Kaito smiled softly to himself as he looked over Shinichi, again admiring those powerful, beautiful wings.

Shinichi looked at Kaito then grinned, reaching out and taking his hand in his. The only ones witness to the two teens finding sacristy in the sky's freedom, was the blanket of stars above.

***~~~~~Sort of bonus, when I showed the list to my boyfriend he saw the title of this theme, being the Javert fan he is he said I should make a Les Miserables reference as his favourite song is 'Stars' sung by Javert (I do actually like the musical allot, but I prefer Jean Valjean and his song 'Bring him Home')  
>So anyway...in the highly unlikely chance that he will ever read this...I did it 83.~~~~~*<br>**  
><strong>34100 Stars .2  
><strong>  
>Hakuba frowned as he looked out over the trees from the roof of the latest heist building, a place which in just under a hour would be plunged into KID's madness.<br>Overhead, the stars looked down, their light visible due to it only being some rich persons house in the middle of a forest.

As he watched the faint flickering motions of their lights, a part of him couldn't help but compare detectives to stars. The black sky, an endless abyss where people could get lost in. The stars, beckons of light which restored order, their light like a beacon of hope in the bottomless darkness. Even though they moved away, they always returned in the exact place, following order against the dark nothingness.

Criminals knew how to move in the dark, but Detectives are the stars, filling the darkness with their light, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night.

**Meh, don't expect me to make a habit of doing doubles...  
>Anyway, for those who've never heard it here's a link to the song Stars.<strong>

**youtube (dot) com/watch?v=io-nhN0XMUE&feature=youtube_gdata_player**

**It stars around 54:40. Yup, that's the whole 10th anniversary concert. All 2:30:00ish of it. (Phillip Quast as Javert and Colm Wilkinson as Valjean, best Javert and Valjean EVER!)**  
><strong>I often watch in the background when I write or draw, I've got the DVD but mum hates it ^^;<strong>

**The fact that Hakuba's Javert will make sense to anyone who knows les mis (I hope...) other characters I would cast are... (Baring in mind it wouldn't be able to be any Yaoi or Such if I followed the plot guys...)**

**Jean Valjean= Kaito**  
><strong>Inspector Javert= Hakuba<strong>  
><strong>Fantine= Aoko<strong>  
><strong>Corset= Ran<strong>  
><strong>Marius= Shinichi<strong>  
><strong>Eponine= Shiho<strong>  
><strong>Enjolras= Heiji<strong>  
><strong>Gavroche= Conan<strong>

**(No I am not going to do a les mis cross, I still need my book back to finish Blood Brothers...)**


	35. Hold My Hand

**35/100 Hold My Hand**

Something was bothering Shinichi, anyone could see that. He had returned from a case one day and he seemed uncharacteristically shook up then he acted somewhat distracted ever since.

Ran had asked what was wrong in school, understandably she was worried for her best friend. But Shinichi had brushed her off telling her he was fine. So Ran had called in the backup.

She had called Kaito, Shinichi boyfriend who had only been recently known to everyone.

And that is why Kaito found himself walking into the Kudo house, actually using the key Shinichi had given him, and he began to seek out his boyfriend.  
>"Shinichi?"<p>

Kaito wandered into the living room and found him, curled up on the couch. Not wanting to wake him from his seeming long needed sleep, Kaito sat down on a chair and settled down to wait.

He wasn't sure if he dozed off or not, but he opened his eyes to a small groan Shinichi made as he sat up. Shinichi looked at Kaito and paled faintly, "Kaito?"  
>"The one and only," he said, standing up and walking over, "Ran says that something's bothering you, care to share?"<p>

Shinichi looked away, then turned to Kaito as he sat at the end of the couch near Shinichis feet.  
>"I-You won't leave me will you?"<br>Kaito blinked in surprise "What's brought this on?"

Shinichi dropped his head down "I know it's daft, but all my recent cases seem to involve jilted lovers in one way or another," he muttered, "I guess it just got me scared..."

Kaito leaned over and gently grabbed Shinichis hand in his, squeezing it slightly as if to say 'I'm here',  
>"Don't be stupid," he said, grabbing Shinichis shoulder with his free hand and pulling Shinichi so his head rested in his lap, "I won't leave you, I promise"<br>**  
>And another that I couldn't make a good ending for...<strong>


	36. Precious Treasure

**36/100 Precious Treasure**  
><em><br>Tomorrow night at midnight, I shall steal the most precious treasure from Beika museum._

Kaitou KID

It was this notice that had sent the whole division three police offices into madness. Beika museum was huge and contained countless precious items which all could claim to be the most precious item there.

So, come the following evening the museum was packed with officers in every room, not even Shinichi or Hakuba had managed to decide what the target was.  
>Hakuba looked over to Shinichi, "You should try talking sense into your boyfriend," He muttered to Shinichi.<br>Shinichi just rolled his eyes, he always made it a point to never admit or deny that Kaito was KID, no matter what Hakuba tried to say to him.  
>"1 minuet to go!" An officer called out.<p>

The two teen detectives had chosen to wait in the main entrance, deciding that KID would probably make his way from the front door for maximum madness. Hakuba sighed and decided that Kaito would probably take this way anyway. After all, Shinichi was here and he had made a note that despite being in his KID disguise he would make it a personal goal to annoy the detective as much as he could. Ever since that heist a few months ago when that group of 'Kudo Fans' had cornered him and one went as far as to propose marriage! After all, Kaito was quite possessive of what he saw as his…

Hakuba frowned, then his eyes widened slightly and he looked at Shinichi, "Kudo, I think I just figured out the target!"  
>Shinichi looked at Hakuba surprised and confused, "Wha…"<p>

Then, from a could of smoke that had suddenly erupted in the centre of the entrance hall, Kaitou KID leaped forwards and landed neatly on the reception desk, smiling that everyone recognised instantly.  
>KID looked around then bowed "thank you for joining me tonight gentle men" He said loudly, his voice seeming to echo all over the museum (Hakuba found several hidden speakers later…) "And now, I shall take my prize!"<p>

As to Hakuba's suspicion, cloud of smoke then surrounded both him and Shinichi blocking their vision. Hakuba shielded his eyes from the smoke wary of the possibility of a flash bomb, then lowered his arm as the smoke cleared and turned his eyes back to KID. Sure enough he was stood there, holding bridal style in his arms a _very _unamused Shinichi.

"KID," Shinichi growled venomously "If you don't put me down right now so help me I'll,"  
>KID shook his head and looked away, almost looking like he was pouting "No, I may be a thief myself but I don't like having things stolen off me!"<br>"I am not just a thing you can lay claim t…" Shinichi was cut off by KID's mouth crashing over his.

Nakamori and the taskforce all stared, unable to move out of sheer shock. Nakamori then faintly noticed camera flashes going off in the windows, probably reporters who had somehow managed to get close to the window and where snapping what was most likely going to be tomorrows headline picture,  
><em>'Well, lookes like Kudo wont be able to leave the house for a few years…'<em>


	37. Eyes

**37/100 Eyes  
><strong>  
>The old phrase 'Eyes are the windows to a persons soul' came to mind as Kaito looked at Shinichi lazily as Shinichi was Reading a book, his beautiful intelligent dark blue eyes gliding over the printed words.<p>

Blue is a colour that symbolises trust and dependableness, which fitted Shinichi perfectly. The way Kaito trusted him when they first met and he now depended on his words and actions to stay happy...

Shinichi stole a glance at Kaito as he absentmindedly tribes the page of the book in his hands, aware of Kaito's beautiful purple eyes watching him.  
>Earlier that day in school, Ran and Sonoko had been gossiping about 'The meanings of colours'. Shinichi wasn't normally bothered when Sonoko started to talk about things like that, but something she had mentioned had caught his attention, the meaning of the colour purple.<p>

Purple had a mystic feel and carried an uplifting spirit with it, while being capable at times to create calmness. Shinichi knew that those eyes had captured him a long time ago with their look, mysterious and playful at times, but others deep and calming. Purple was a mixed colour, just as Kaito had a mixed personality.

**... At least those are the descriptions I personally agree with...**


	38. Abandoned

**38/100 Abandoned**

Shinichi didn't know what was happening any more! That man had knocked him out and forced him to take that pill, and then he woke up lying in a nest of his own clothes being dragged out by a giant hand. Without thinking he had struck out with his hand and watched as a small set of claws cut through its flesh slightly making the giant drop him. He had landed then instantly sprang away, his only thought being to get away.

Shinichi hissed as a drop of rain slatted on his nose, 'Just great, now it's raining!'  
>He stopped and looked around, finding a small empty wooden crate on top of a dumpster. He looked up at it then sprang up, easily jumping twice his body height, and climbing into the leaky box.<p>

Shinichi tucked his...paws under him to keep them dry as the rain began to fall harder. He sighed and rested his small head, 'Well, no denying it Shinichi, your a cat,' he thought to himself, 'How are you going to get out of this eh? What's going to happen to Kaito?'

Shinichi raised his head and looked at the alleys entrance in surprise, Kaito walked past the dumpster holding an umbrella, whistling to himself. Shinichi instantly sat up and called him but all that cane from his mouth as a tinny kitten like mew.

Kaito stopped and glanced around, then his eyes found a small crate on top of a dumpster. Inside, a partly wet Kitten sat, looking sad and alone in its leaky box. Kaito slowly walked over and gently heals his hand out to the seemingly homeless kitten. The kitten instantly began to rub it's head on Kaito's hand, not even stopping to sniff. Kaito blinked in confusion but he soon scooped the tinny kitten up, unable  
>to bring himself to abandon the kitten in the ally.<p>

Shinichi smiled, or rather to his embarrassment he purred, as Kaito took him down and held him under his jacket to get him warm,  
><em>'Well, I've got him to take me hone, now how will I tell him who I am?'<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>I was watching Disney's Oliver and Company opening and this came to<strong>**  
><strong>mind, hope you all like!<strong>**


	39. Dreams

**39/100 Dreams**

Kaito slowly woke as he heard mumbling next to him, again. Normally he wasn't a light sleeper but this sound never failed to wake him.

Shinichi was lying next to him, his face pulled into a frown as he slept. Kaito sighed and gently placed his hand on Shinichis shoulder.  
>Shinichi woke and quickly glanced around, as if making sure that something wasn't there, then he sighed in relief and rested his head down again,<p>

"Bad dream?" Kaito asked  
>Shinichi opened his eye to look at him "Yeah," he muttered, "Gin again."<br>Kaito sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around him, the black org was recently taken down and it's members where locked away, but they where still in Shinichis mind stalking him at night,  
>"You know your safe now," Kaito muttered stroking Shinichis hair "We got them, besides I wouldn't let any of them get you."<br>"Baro, what makes you think I need protecting," Shinichi moaned, but he pushed his head into the space between Kaito's chest and chin.

Kaito chuckled then the two of them fell back to sleep, unshadowed by the organisation.

**Short as usual…  
>As to the last one, the Shinichi-cat one, I <strong>_**may **_**do a story on it but after I sort out the ones I've got as ongoing now…**


	40. Rated

**40/100 Rated**

"Seven" Kaito said as he walked into the Kudo houses library after a heist. Shinichi glanced up from his book he was reading, sat on the couch with his foot resting on a pile of pillows. He had broken his ankle a few days ago.

"Only seven?" Shinichi muttered, "How come?"  
>Kaito sighed and sat next to Shinichi, he had a habit of rating his heist out of 10. "Hakuba wasn't there. Nakamori's officers where restricted by the owner. And…" Kaito leaned over and wrapped his arm around Shinichis shoulders, "…You weren't there of course…"<p>

Shinichi stared as Kaito leaned forwards and kissed him, blushing an impressive shade of red. He then frowned and 'bonked' Kaito on the head with his book, "B-baro," He muttered, opening the book again and trying to hide his blush behind its pages, an attempt that failed miserably judging from Kaitos chuckling,  
>"Kai I swear, the second my foots healed you had better be ready for some football dodging practice…"<p>

**Yeah, I didn't want to do an obvious 'Child, Teen, Mature rating thingy' reference… **


	41. Teamwork

**41/100 Teamwork**

It was actually quite impressive the FBI agents all reflected later on, the final raid on 'their' building, the main hideout.

First that kid Conan, who everyone from Jodie's group where calling 'Cool Kid,' and the Osakan detective had run in, backed up by some members of the Osakan police force.  
>Then against the blackness of the sky none other than Kaitou KID flew towards it, closely followed from the ground by the entire Kaitou KID taskforce lead by Nakamori and Hakuba, a teen detective. KID had flown in through the window and reports told of the entire floor being found already unconscious.<p>

Jodie was stood over a handcuffs figure, his once long silver-blond hair was dyed pink and the side of his face had a large football imprint on it. She sighed as she looked up at a the sky, a retreating White glider stood out and it seemed to be carrying a small figure with it,  
><em>'Quite the teamwork<em>,' she thought '_Good think they're on our side._'

**Bleah, I took too long for something too short.**

**Question, what do **_**you **_**do to motivate yourself?**

**EDIT: Also, should I do something carrying on from the cat theme (Number 38 Abandoned)? I'm sorta stuck on my current stories maybe something new will halp. Say in a message or review~**


	42. Standing Still

**42/100 Standing Still**

They both had heavy duties. Shinichi was a renowned detective, fighting against murders and Kaito was a Phantom Thief, protecting by stealing and luring out the worse criminals from the shadows.

But sometimes, they both just wanted to forget these. To be able to stand with each other and only have to think about the other one with them. So sometimes late at night, they would wander down to Beika Park and just be with each other, wandering around with no set aim.

Some nights they would just walk through the trees together. Others they might stand by the edge of the lake and watch the moon and stars dance on the rippling waters reflection. These where the times they felt free, time spent just with each other.

**I know I say this a lot but sorry for its shortness!**


	43. Dying

**43/100 Dying**

"Kuroba-San, he's asking for you,"  
>Kaito looked up with heavy eyes then slowly stood up, Ran Aoko and the others all watching him with deep sadness in their eyes. He slowly walked down the corridor, and then nervously walked into a room.<p>

Shinichi was lying on the bed, all sorts of wires and machines surrounded to him which beeped at a weak pace. But he still looked beautiful, like when they first met as teenagers 10 years ago.  
>Shinichi turned slowly to Kaito, "How is she?" He asked weakly.<br>Kaito sat down in the chair next to the head of the bed, "she's understandably scared but she's not hurt, thanks to you." Kaito reached out and took Shinichis hand firmly in his, stroking it with his thumb.

Shinichi smiled and turned his head to the window to look at the night sky, "That man, he would kill his own daughter for her life insurance... Did you know her mothers gone too, only 7..." Kaito bit back a sob as he watched Shinichi, his movements and speech where slow, becoming heavy for him, "Kai, you know what it's like to be alone at that age. You are the benefactor of my insurance, use the money to raise her, don't let her be alone,"  
>Kaito tightens his grip, tears rolling down his face which held a weak smile, "Don't talk like that Shin-chan, we can raise her together,"<p>

Shinichi chuckled then raise his empty hand up and wiped away Kaitos tears, "Kaito, I jumped in front of that bullet of my own choice. I do not regret being able to save her, but I do regret having to wait for you on the other side, but take your time..."

Shinichi then winced and tightened his grip, swallowing a groan. He then panted slightly and looked out the window, "L- Look kai, out the window..."  
>Kaito looked up, blinking away the blurriness of his tears, "It's... a full moon,"<br>"Like the night I first fought you, at that clock tower... oh Kai... My little thief..." Shinichi looked back to Kaito, his eyes showed a tinny bit if pain, but mostly sorrow, "I- I don't want to leave you alone, don't forget our friends, they will help. You'll make me and your father sad if we see you alone..."

Shinichi dropped his head back down and quickened his breathing, "Kai- chan,"  
>Kaito tried to speak, but his voice had left him. Instead he slowly leaned down and took Shinichis lips in his own. Shinichi was weak, but the kiss was still deep and passionate.<p>

Kaito continued the kiss, ignorant of the sudden long beep sound the machine made until Shinichis hand fell limply on the bed. Kaito sat up, tears falling down his face freely, and stroked his hand through Shinichis hair,  
>"... Wait for me, Shinichi,"<br>**  
>I made myself cry!<br>I wrote this listening to 'Bring him home' at the start, but then mainly 'Valjeans Death' so it is Les Mis inspired...  
>Anyway, this is set when the characters are older so Shinichis about 2627. a man was going to shot his daughter but Shinichi somehow found out and got there just as he was about to shot and took the bullet but it proved to be a fatal wound.  
>I'll try to do something happier next theme, don't hate me ^^'<strong>


	44. Two Roads

**44/100 Two Roads**

Shinichi and Kaito, where two very different people. Shinichi walked the road of a detective while Kaito walked the road of a thief. Yet despite this, both roads lead to the same place.

Justice.

So, as most roads leading to the sane place, eventually their paths merged together, joining them as one. They started their journeys in different places, but they would reach their destination together.

**I live!**

**And after all that time ya'd think I'd write a decent length chapter, this one is just pathetic -_-'  
>(The last chapter is officially my favourite, this one is officially my least favourite)<strong>


	45. Illusion

**45/100 Illusion**

Conan sighed as he walked home from a day of 'school'. He had been stuck as Conan for more than two years now and he was easily falling into the role of a small child, often not even noticing. It scared him. It was like Shinichi Kudo, his real self, was becoming just a figure in his head, not _who_he was. And Conan was just an illusion, a lie he hid under to survive.

But Conan had friends. Shinichi had acted stuck up during his real childhood, even he admitted it, and he didn't have many real friends. But Conan, Conan had the detective boys, and most of the police department treated him as a trusted person. Even Heiji, who had only met Shinichi briefly and had made friends with him as Conan, and he knew whenever someone said the name "Shinichi Kudo," Heiji pictured the shrunken detective rather than the actual Shinichi.

Conan had wandered down to the park while thinking these things, something that had recently become a habit, and he walked up to a swing set and pulled himself up to sit on it, moving his feet slightly to rock the seat. He closed his eyes and just focused on the soft breeze and the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind, the park was all but silent and it seemed to be completely empty. He frowned though, when he heard an odd noise, like metal being hit with someone's hand. He opened his eyes and saw a teenaged boy, about 17 years old, pulling himself up onto the climbing bars. The boy turned to look at him, then smiled a wide and dangerous smile.

Conan groaned and looked forwards, "That's one way to get yourself caught, KID,"  
>The boy chuckled and looked away, "Ahh, but you won't hand me in will you?" He asked smiling, "You've seen my face pretty close up enough to <em>see <em>my face plenty of times, yet you haven't searched me out,"  
>Conan grunted and sighed. It's true, a part of him had grown to love KID's heists, and that same part hurt with the thought of KID being caught.<p>

KID looked up as Conan swung slightly again, his feet making lines in the sand under them, "The important thing is to remember why,"  
>Conan looked up at KID quickly, confused "What do you mean?" He asked, dragging his foot to stop hi swinging so he could look at the unmasked teen before him.<br>KID leaned back on the bars, using his balance skill to hold himself in place with his feet, "The important thing, is to remember why you wear your mask," He said, turning to Conan and smiling, "I almost forgot too, I almost fell too much into KID that I lost myself in him, treating him as the main thing in my life," he then turned his head and looked out sadly across the field of grass, but there was a soft smile on his lips.

Conan found it weird, the great Kaitou KID was before him, but it wasn't KID there, the person sat on those bars was the face under the mask, the true human under the disguise, "The problem is," Conan muttered, turning his eyes down again, "Will anyone care about whose under the mask?" Conan tilted his head away and the light of the setting sun caught on his false glasses, hiding his eyes from KID who had turned to him and was looking at him concerned, "What if, people care more for the mask than they do for the person under it. Like, the true face had become shadowed by its own disguise…"  
>KID looked on, then jumped down and leaned against the swings metal bars, "There is someone who cares," He muttered softly, "You may not know them, but there is always someone. They want to help you, to lift your mask and remind you who's under it."<br>Conan laughed harshly, "Oh yeah, and who is this person…"_ 'He mustn't know, Rans been a lost goal for months, now she has someone else…'_

If Conan had been looking, he would have seen that KID had grown nervous for a moment there, shifting his weight slightly. He then took a determined breath in, and put a hand on Conans shoulder,  
>"There's Kaito… Kaito Kuroba… me…" He muttered, barely able to convince himself to say those words.<p>

Conan spun to look at him quickly, he had just given him his full name! Kaitou KIDs real name! He looked over KID's… Kaitos face looking for any fear or nervousness, but he only found a deep and soft understanding, and something else, an odd soft look that seemed to warm him up when he caught it.  
>Kaito slowly reached out and gently plucked the glasses from Conans face, pulling them off and setting them carefully on Conans school bag which he had placed there when he had climbed on the swings, "I care for Shinichi Kudo, and there are others waiting for you,"<br>Conan blinked at the affectionate thief, then tilted his head "Then who reminded you, who made you remember the Kaito under the KID?"  
>Kaito chuckled, then smiled softly again, "A certain Meitantei, even if he didn't know it,"<p>

Conan stared in confusion, then squeaked as Kaito suddenly leaned forwards and pushed his lips onto his. Kaito closed his eyes as he softly kissed Conan, then he pulled back and smiled, "So hurry up back Meitantei, a thief doesn't forget those who have stolen from them~"

Kaito grinned widely at the sight of Conans pink face, then he stood back and dropped a smoke bomb. When it cleared, Conan was sat alone, the only thing being left was two footprints facing him where Kaito had stood in the safety sand. Conan slowly raised his hand to his mouth and brushed his finger over it, his mind almost grinding to a halt again. Then, on autopilot, he picked up his bag and glasses and put them on before making his way back home.  
>All this time a part of him, the same part that hurt at the thought of KID being caught, was growing inside him, becoming a warmth that seemed to spread throughout him, and its excitement for the next heist grew even more.<p>

**Bleah, I couldn't think of a good ending.  
>This started as a little thing about 'The illusion of KID and Conan', but then it spun out into this, which I actually quite like~<strong>


	46. Family

**46/100 Family**

Kaito smiled as he took a photo off the shelf and rubbed a cloth over its glass to clean it.

The photo was several years old and it showed three people in it. There was his mum and his dad, his dad smiling down fondly at his mum who was sitting up in a bed. Held securely in her arms was a tinny baby, looking up at his dad with wonder filled violet eyes as he held a massive finger in his tinny hand. Kaito smirked at it as he placed the frame down and picked up the next.

This one was a few years later. In it another younger version of himself was sat at a table grinning widely, a huge cake decorated with three candleholders shaped like doves. His dad was smiling widely next to him, seeming to be laughing slightly at his icing covered face.

The next was another small year jump. He was probably 6 or 7 in this one. It was Kaito stood in a large field, probably a park. In his hands he was holding a small dove plushie and a rose which he was offering to a young Aoko who was staring in wonder and amazement with Nakamori and Toichi looking on at their children smiling.

Here the photos took a large year gap, and his father disappeared from them. Site there 'was' photos of those years but Kaito didn't ever frame them, leaving them in the photo albums.  
>But the first photo framed after the incident made Kaito smile instantly.<p>

It was when he was 14, he remembered clearly. Kaito had been sat up in a tree on his own as usual, Aoko was walking around taking photos for her art work or something like that. Kaito had dozed of in the tree and had woke up around 10 or 20 minutes later.

While he had slept someone else had come to the tree, Shinichi. He had sat himself at the foot of the tree and was Reading a book. Kaito had leaned out of his perch to get a better look and Aoko had started to walk up to them at that moment. She had stopped, seen Kaito leaning out of the tree to look at the boy below and took a photo, planning on using it to tease him with at some point and had then walked away.

After that the photos picked up again and almost all of them had Shinichi in them. This was his family. Not just his mum and dad, but Aoko and Shinichi as well. Anyone who was important to him, whether by friendship or something more, was a member of his family.

**Hehe, think I distracted myself with the tree story a bit ^^'**


	47. Creation

**47/100 Creation**

Shinichi yawned as he sat down on the roof watching the madness below him.  
>He was at a KID heist and had just chased Kaito off the roof, Shinichis and Kaitos chases being a more playful event rarer than the more serious pursuit between Conan and KID.<p>

But, back to the heist. It was all clearly KIDs/Kaitos brand of magical chaos. Officers where rushing around in bright coloured mismatching uniform and he had replaced several of the patrol cars lightbars bulbs with some sort of disco balls, sending colourful lights flying all over the crowd. Even the spectators went spared this time, though they mostly had harmless pranks played. Some where wearing shirts sporting KIDs smiling logo or holding animal balloons.

Shinichi didn't turn his head as he heard a few steps behind him, already knowing who it was, "You know if someone else was up here you'd be caught by now," he said, not turning his head.  
>Behind him Kaito smiled and kneeled down, "But they're not. And besides..." Kaito pulled a long scarf out of thin air and gently wrapped it around Shinichis neck to protect him from the cold wind blowing around then, "You would help me if I needed you wouldn't you."<p>

Shinichi turned his head and smirked at Kaito, but he let him tug on the scarf lightly to pull his head back into a short but love filled kiss. He then pulled back and took the end of the scarf from Kaitos hand, wrapping it more around his neck and breathing in Kaitos scent from it.  
>He then looked at the end of the scarf and roller his eyes at the top hat wearing caricature on it, "I take it you made this?"<br>Kaito grinned proudly, "Yep, a scarf of my own creation just for my Shin-chan!"

Shinichi chuckled and finished wrapping the scarf around his neck. It was funny how Kaito could create such infuriating situations at times, but he always more than redeemed himself to Shinichi.  
>"Shall we go then?" Kaito asked holding out a hand to Shinichi.<br>Shinichi sighed and shook his head, but he took Kaitos hand anyway.  
>Kaito beamed widely at this then he reached down and scooped Shinichi into his arms, smiling softly at the detective in his arms "Well, let's get home then,"<p>

**Anyway, new poll on my profile page, **_**please **_**vote on it!**


	48. Childhood

**48/100 Childhood**

"Whatcha doin~"  
>Shinichi looked behind him at the small boy walking up to him. The boy looked about 7, the same age as him and looking somewhat like him.<br>"Playing," He said before resuming kicking his football against the wall.  
>The boy just tilted his head as he watched, "What you playing?"<br>"Ball…"

There was silence for a moment and Shinichi hoped the boy was about to leave, but no such luck "How are you playing on your own?"  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes, "You don't need two people to have fun."<br>"But it's much more fun with two."

Shinichi chose to ignore the boy and continued to kick the ball against the wall. This lasted maybe 10 seconds before the boy grabbed the ball and ran off,  
>"Try playing with me then!~"<br>Shinichi stared in shock for a moment then his mind register that the boy was _stealing _his ball and he quickly took chase. "Hey, come back here you thief!"

Shinichi chased the thief over what felt like 2 time the parks whole length and all said thief did was laugh as he ran. At first Shinichi was bent on retrieving it, then he began to enjoy the chase as he tried to capture the fast child.

Eventually, as the pair of them started to feel extremely tired from the chase, Shinichi caught the other boy by his shirt and they both fell down into a tumbling heap, both laughing as they rolled down.  
>The ball bounced slightly before rolling to a stop near the boys.<p>

The boy sat up and looked down at Shinichi, smiling at him while his violet eyes seemed to sparkle with innocent playfulness, "There, wasn't that much better than playing alone?"  
>Shinichi looked up at him and smirked, then he pulled himself up into a sitting position, "You shouldn't steal other peoples things." He muttered<br>The boy just smiled wider, if that was possible, "Ah, but that little theft led you to something good didn't it?" He grabbed the ball and put it into Shinichis lap, "Besides, I gave it back." 

Shinichi raised his eyebrows at him, but couldn't stop himself from smiling, "I'm Shinichi Kudo, you are?"  
>"Kaito Kuroba!" He exclaimed proudly before holding out his hand which he made a red rose appear in, "Nice to meet you~"<p> 


	49. Stripes

**49/100 Stripes**

Shinichi looked up from his book as he heard the back door close. It was about 3 in the morning and he had got home about 10 or 20 minuets ago from the KID heist, and as always he had stayed up and waited for Kaito to come home.

Kaito walked into the room and sighed tiredly, he was still wearing KID's blue shirt and White pants and shoes but had gotten rid of the rest. Shinichi smiled softly as he closed his book and slipped it into the empty slot next to him.

Though Shinichi was a detective and therefore by default should be against thieves, Shinichi could never force himself to even suggest Kaito should stop being Kaitou KID. Just as a leopard can't change its spots nor a tiger it's stripes, KID was a part of who Kaito was. Even if Kaito would probably stop if Shinichi asked him to, Shinichi would never force him to give up something he held on to for so long, what had brought them together for the first tine, and had built their trust in one another.


	50. Breaking the Rules

**50/100 Breaking the Rules**

"O-oi Kaito... We aren't allowed up here..."  
>Kaito looked back at Shinichi who he had hold of by the hand as he pulled him up the 'employees only' stairs of a building, "Oh come on Shin-chan, live a little eh?"<p>

Kaito then stopped as he pushed on the doors at the top and glanced around outside. All the cameras were pointing away and just to be double sure he had set them up to loop old footage.  
>"Alright, come on out Shin-chan~"<p>

Shinichi groaned and slowly stuck his head out, like a nervous creature emerging from its den for the first time.  
>Kaito smiled at how cute he thought Shinichi was when he was nervous and leaned over to grab his wrist again then pulled him out, "Come on. We'll be fine, honest."<p>

Shinichi stumbled slightly then quickly regained his footing and glanced around. It was very late out, the moon and stars standing out clearly on the clear black sky, their reflections caught by and dancing with the ripples of a large running river below them. Not far from the river there were warm yet busy lights of a festival, the different stalls all lit up brightly in an attempt to make people come to them. It was the lantern festival, where hundreds of lanterns where released over the river, some carrying messages.

Shinichi sighed as he turned to Kaito, they had agreed to come with Ran Eisuke Aoko and Hakuba,  
>"Kaito, just what are you..."<br>Shinichi was silenced as Kaito held up a hand and looked at his watch, clearly counting down something, "Three... two... One..." on one,  
>Kaito moved his hand and pointed out to the river and Shinichi turned following it.<p>

His eyes widened as not a second after turning the row of lights shining along the bridge where released and started their flight through the sky, shining as they flew like fireflies released from a cage back into freedom. Some flew low over the river, creating beautiful reflections in the waters, while some flew up high seeming to almost become like moving stars as they danced and chased each other across the sky.

Kaito smiled at Shinichis wide and awe filled eyes, a sight that he could never see when Shinichi was around other people, "Do you like it?"  
>"Oh yes," Shinichi breathed, "It's beautiful,"<p>

Kaito chuckled and turned around behind him. Sat against the wall was an unlit lantern. Kaito kneeled down and took out a lighter, lighting up the candle inside. He then held it up and let it go, letting it fly up to the others in the sky.  
>Shinichi turned behind him as he saw the lantern go over his head and smiled as he reached out and took Kaitos hand, "Thank you, for showing me this."<br>Kaito smiled and Kissed Shinichi lightly, then turned as he and Shinichi watched the sea of lights flying out across the night.

**Well, I think that the lantern festival is a real one but I had **_**very**_** limited knowledge to pull from so sorry ^^'**

***looks at the themes number*  
>…*sings* '<strong>**Whoa~ we're half way there~'**


	51. Sport

**51/100 Sport**

Shinichi smirked as he hit the ball with his foot and it shot straight into the net,  
>"Goal, blue team gets another point."<br>He panted slightly and glanced around the PE hall to the whiteboard at the front. His team where decently in the lead and could hold it without him.  
>Shinichi looked to the person writing the scores and nodded before turning to leave to the benches,<br>"Swap out! Kudo swaps with Nakamura!"

Shinichi nodded encouragingly at his classmate as they passed then he flopped down onto the bench. He took a deep sigh, then smiled as a wet, cold water bottle was held in front of him by a grinning Kaito.

Shinichi smiled thankfully as he took the bottle and drank a large gulp,  
>"Aren't you meant to be in the gymnast room?" Shinichi asked as he snapped shut the bottles lid.<br>Kaito just shrugged as he sat down, "I got bored, so I came to watch you play~"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but smiled as he watched the game go on with Kaito.

"...You know you could probably play pro easily Shin-chan."  
>Shinichi glanced next to him and smirked, "and you could probably win gymnast contests easily."<br>Kaito chuckled and leaned on Shinichis shoulder, "Ahh, but I prefer my detective-otaku Shinichi!~"  
>Shinichi frowned for a moment, then smiled softly as he leaned on Kaito slightly, "And I wouldn't ever change my magic obsessed Kaito."<p> 


	52. Deep in Thought

**52/100 Deep in Thought**

-7 Years old-

"Shin-Chan, come have dinner!"  
>Shinichi hardly glanced up from his Sherlock Holmes book to answer his mother, "Just a bit longer, it's getting good!"<p>

Yukiko sighed exasperatedly at her son's lack of care for food once he was deep into something and then turned glaring slightly to Yusaku,  
>"It's your fault he's like this."<br>Yusaku, knowing better than to retort, pulled his newspaper up to hide his face and pulled his cup behind the paper shield.

-15 Years old-

"Shinichi, the foods done!..." Ran waited a moment then sighed when she heard no answer and walked out of the kitchen in search of Shinichi.

She found him sat in his dads study in the big chair by the desk looking over a case file that Megure had handed to him.  
>Ran frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Geez Shinichi, I come around to help you making dinner after your parents took of and you don't even have the decency to come down when I shout?"<br>Shinichi looked up from the file and smiled sheepishly, "Ahh sorry Ran. But wait a moment I've almost got this case sorted. And after all, Holmes did say that the brain works best on an empty stomach!"

Ran groaned as Shinichis eyes fell back to the file and turned out of the room, _'Honestly, why do I bother?'_

-17 Years old-

"Shin-Chan!~"  
>Shinichi looked up from the file as he heard Kaito shout him from downstairs. He glanced between the file and the door, then closed the unfinished file and set it down.<br>"Coming Kai!" He shouted before standing up and following the smell of cooking.


	53. Keeping a Secret

**53/100 Keeping a Secret**

"Can you keep a secret Tantei-kun?"  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes at KID. It was at the end of a heist and Shinichi as usual was alone on the roof with KID before him, the taskforce ages behind.<br>"What do you want KID?" Shinichi asked, not unkindly.

KID looked down, looking more human then ever with this show of emotion. "I... Tantei-kun... Th-there is a person behind KID..."  
>Shinichi raised his eyebrows but didn't interrupt, by now somewhat used to KID talking to him as more than 'just another critic'.<br>"Well... You see..." KID sighed then fingered the brim of his hat, "T...Meitantei, can you keep a secret?"

Shinichi figured out what KID was planning all too late as the hat came off showing a mass of untidy hair that without the aid of the hats brim was no loner shadowing KIDs two violet eyes.  
>Shinichi gaped open mouthed, "B-Baro! What if someone sees?"<p>

Kaito smiled at how Shinichis first thoughts was not the identity of the person before him, but rather keeping it hidden for his safely "I'm not a compete idiot Shinichi, all cameras are looping old footage and if Nakamori-Keibu has 'escaped' his little mess he'll be chasing one of the three dummies I set up."  
>Shinichi couldn't help but feel relieved as Kaito swept into a bow, removing his monocle as he did so, "My name is Kaito Kuroba, nice to meet you~"<p> 


	54. Tower

**54/100 Tower**

Shinichi sighed as he lay on his bed, bored out of his skull. The door was locked and all of his Sherlock Holmes books taken away, when his mum grounded him she didn't go half way.

He then jumped slightly as something, probably a small rock, bounced of his window. He walked over to it and pulled back his curtain, waiting a moment so the person growing could see he'd notice and wouldn't throw another, then he pushed the window open.

As Shinichi hacks expected Kaito was sat on one of the lower branches with a pile of small stones in front of him.  
>Seeing Shinichi Kaito grinned and jumped to his feet and made a Romeo-like pose up to Shinichi, "My dearest mist beautiful Shinichi, who has locked thou away in this dark tower?"<br>Shinichi sighed and flopped his arms down on his windowsill, used to Kaitos 'Over reacting' "Mum, I was in a case and missed her 'Fun family clothes shopping',"

Kaito put his hand to his forehead and moved back, again exaggerated, "Oh, what dark horrors you have faced! But do not fear, I shall save you from your dark prison!"  
>Before Shinichi could argue either way there was a poof of smoke and he was tugged down into Kaitos arms. Shinichi glared lightly at the grinning Kaito "Why do I always have to play the princess role?"<br>Kaito just grinned wider and held Shinichi closer as he jumped down off the branch, "Because you look so much cuter like this~" 


	55. Waiting

**55/100 Waiting**

Kaito shook slightly at the cold breeze that blew past him. It was late at night but Kaito couldn't go home yet, he was waiting for someone.

Kaito turned his eyes to the police station he was stood outside of. Through the doors he could only see one person at the reception desk but he knew that on one of its floors the division one officers where probably all stood around Shinichi as he helped them finally crack some case.

Kaito sighed and pulled his body closer in on itself, trying to keep warm. It was getting so cold out that he could see a wisp of white mist every time he breathed out.  
>Kaito was so tired and cold that he didn't hear the steps behind him, but he did notice the warm body that wrapped its arms around Kaito, holding him close and nuzzling his frozen neck,<br>"...You didn't have to wait for me Kai." Shinichi muttered, concerned about how cold Kaito was and the faint shaking he could feel.  
>Kaito however just smiled and pulled Shinichi closer, "But I did." He said before kissing Shinichis warm lips lightly.<p>

Shinichi rolled his eyes but took his jacket off and laid it over Kaitos shoulders, "Put that on, unlike you I was smart enough to wear a long sleeved outfit."  
>Kaito smiled and pulled the coat more around himself before following Shinichi home. <p>


	56. Danger Ahead

**56/100 Danger Ahead**

"...You know I love you, right?" Kaito asked, his white cape blowing out behind him.  
>Conan looked up and blinked. He had gotten used to the Kaitos declaration of love every few minutes at the end of a heist when KID and Conan had a moment alone, but this time Kaito sounded sad when he said it, maybe even worried, "Kaito, what's wrong?"<p>

Kaito glanced back at Shinichis shrunken body then looked away again,  
>"I... If while you're small you are seen with me like this by <em>them<em> then you will be targeted by _them_ as both Conan and Shinichi... I-I don't want to see them get you..."  
>Conan stared at Kaito then smiled softly, "Well what about you?" Conan said making Kaito turn to face him, Conan was still smiling, "To spend time with me you, being the idiot you are, willingly disguise yourself as Shinichi so you can take me out under the excuse of family. If you where seen, then who knows what they would do..."<br>Kaito blinked as Conans face fell at the mention of _them_, but Conan soon smiled again, "There's danger for both of us, but I'd rather face the danger right now than go through this without you."

Conan and Kaito stood in silence after that, just staring at each other while the spoken words still repeated themselves in their minds. Then while a huge loud metallic bang the door was forced open and led by Nakamori the Kaitou KID taskforce sprawled out onto the roof, "KID! You're not getting away this time!"  
>Conan rolled his eyes and Kaito grabbed the tip of his hat hand bowed slightly, "Oh? I'm afraid as fun as this has been I must leave for now, goodnight dear inspector."<p>

Nakamori let loose a string of curses as Kaito made a huge smoke cloud and he heard a hang glider take off. "Quick, chase him in the patrol cars!"  
>Conan watched as the officers saluted and ran to the door, and was not surprised when the one at the end turned back and smiled at him with a wink, his violet eyes sparkling playfully before he slipped away and left Conan alone on the roof.<p> 


	57. Sacrifice

**57/100 Sacrifice**

"Shin-chan, guess what!"  
>Shinichi glanced up from the book he had been Reading at his ever energetic boyfreind, "What is it Kai?"<p>

Kaito was practicaly bouncing in excitment, "One of my dads old freinds, someone who taught him magic, is comming through Beika and he contacted me asking if we wanted to eat out with him the night he's here!"  
>"Really? That's great!" Shinichi said smiling at kaitos happiness,<p>

"Yeah, he's even doing a one night special show and he sent me two tickets, one for me one for you!" Kaito pulled out two tickets that were numbered as the best seats in the house, normally very expencive and very difficult to get hold of.

Shinichi then looked at the date and felt a small pit in his chest but he didn't show it.  
>"You do want to go, right?" Kaito seemed to be able to sense something was bothering Shinichi.<p>

Shinichis eyes slowly fell onto the newspapers arrival he had been reading. It was about an evening event at Beika Hall of a gathering of mystery writers and some of the leading sherlockians would be giving talks. But of course, as Shinichis luck would have it it was on the same day and time as on the tickets, and going out to dinner with him afterwards would mean missing the whole mystery event,

"Shin-chan?"  
>Shinichi looked up at Kaito and smiled folding the paper up and placing it on the table, "Of course I'll come kai, I didn't have anything planned anyway."<br>Shinichi smile increased as Kaito 'Whooped', kissed him then ran out the room to probably tell the man that they could come.

In the end, the in comparison tinny sacrifice was more than worth seeing Kaito happy.


	58. Kick in the Head

**58/100 Kick in the Head**

Shinichi stared, then stared some more, then a bit more just to check if he was seeing it wrong.

He wasn't.

Kaito, who Shinichi had noticed by chance in a jewelry store, was stood holding a small box. Infront of him, was Aoko smiling widely and blushing slightly as Kaito got down on one knee and help up the box.  
>Shinichi felt like his stomach had dropped and he stepped back as Kaitos face filled with a grin. He then turned and ran away, already feeling tears in his eyes. He loved Kaito, more than he ever thought he ever deserved. He trusted him, with thing that he couldn't even tell Ran or his parents.<p>

Shinichi slammed his front door shut and shot into his living room where he collapsed onto the couch and cried for all his worth. He knew it was pointless to cry, but he couldn't stop himself.  
>He had noticed Kaitos increase in spending time with Aoko, going out more, and his becoming quieter around Shinichi. More than once Shinichi had questioned him as to his quietness but he would just brush it off saying "it's no big deal"<p>

Shinichi rolled over so he was looking at the celing and took deep shaky breaths to try and calm himself. Really a part of him felt it was his fault, like with how he had pushed Ran away. He was almost constently stuck in a case and often ignored people untill he finnished it. He came across as aloof, distant and probably obbsessed with his work.  
>Aoko was kind, and strong when she needed to be. She cared for her freinds and had known Kaito since they where young children, she was just like ran was to him...<br>Shinichi almost jummped as he heard the door open and quickly moved to cover up what he had been doing. He must have spent quite alot of time just in thought as his face didn't look like he had been crying as hard as he had been, it could probably pass off as tiredness,

_'Great, another time i've gone and lost myself to thinking...'_Shinichi thought bitterly

The large door was gently nudged and Kaito slowly looked around it, his nervousness had overflowed his pokerface and was on full display, "Shinichi?"  
>"Y... Yes Kaito?" Shinichi asked, not turning around.<br>Kaito slowly walked in, "Do you remember what it was like, when we first saw each others masks"  
>Shinichi slowly nodded, still with his back to him, "Yes. Back then even though my body was smaller you treated ne as an equal, looking beyond what was on the outside."<p>

Kaito nodded, fiddling with his fingers, "Yeah, back then Tantei-kun became an obbsession of mine, I was always trying to beat that overconfident but brilliant little crittic. And of course when you returned and I found out you and tantei-kun to be one in the same I continued my obbsession with you"  
>Shinichi nodded at the memories, of him running through the dark streatching out his arm to trap the White theif dancing before him, and wondered not fir the first time when exactly did ge grow feeling for him...<p>

"A part of me didn't want those days to end," Kaito continued, "of us just chasing each other. But I wanted more, to be able to stop and talk... To be with you... But..."  
>Shinichi gulped as Kaito trailed off, "But I'm not like that," Shinichi muttered, "Im obsessed with my work, I don't hold my freinds as closely as I should, I distance myself without even realising it." Shinichi closed his eyes tight, "I... You are everything I could ever want, but I'm not anything you deserve, you deserve more," he felt a silent tear fall as he spoke.<p>

Kaito stared, then his eyes widerned when he saw a tear fall down, "Thats not true!" Kaito said quickly making Shinichi freeze up, "Y...you're kind and caring, you try your best at everything you do and see it through. You're intelligent and you do everything you can to help people who need it, even if they've never done anything to help you personaly..."  
>Shinichi turned to Kaito, frowning in slight confusion, "Then... Why..."<p>

Kaito took another deep, shaky breath, "What I was going to say, was that being able to talk and be with you was what I wanted, but that's not enough." Kaito slowly walked to Shinichi and reached out gently taking his hand in his, "I want to be able to hold you close and know that you are mine alone. To be with you and only you for forever."  
>Shinichi felt his breath catch and his heart beating as Kaito moved down onto one knee, but this time unlike in the shop when he was grinning, kaitos face was pure honesty with a very nervous smile, "Shinichi... Shinichi Kudo..." Shinichi didn't notice Kaitos other hand move to his pocket and pull something out untill Kaito let go of his other hand to open the box "...will you marry me?"<p>

Shinichi could have sworn on every book in his house that his heart stopped beating right there and then. In the little purple box on a black velvet cusion sat a golden ring with a single diamond shining beautifuly up at him."y...s...ito" Shinichi said trying to force the words out. He then took a deep gulp and tried again, "Y...yes..."

Shinichi and Kaito stayed like that as their mind processed what had just been said, then Shinichi smiled widely, "Yes" he repeated, loving the sound it made as he said it "Yes! yes oh yes oh yes! Kaito Kuroba Yes!"Kaito laughed at Shinichi then jumped up to hug him tightly, "You said yes!""Yes I did!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I can't think of a decent ending. To make up for that here's the shop sceen from Kaitos side of the story~<strong>

"Come on BaKaito, show some guts" Aoko said, shoving her childhood freinds back towards the shop  
>"B-But what if it's not in yet?" Kaito asked, clearly nervous<br>"Then there's no harm in checking"

With one final shove Aoko pushed kaito in the shop and he stumbled to the man he the counter looked up at Kaito and smiled, "Ah Kuroba, your order came I'm this morning!"  
>Kaito plaed slightly as the man left to get it from the back room, "But... What if he says no?"<br>Aoko rolled her eyes, "Gezz kaito, how will you know if you don't try?"  
>"But, I don't even know what to say."<br>Aoko smiled softly, Kaito being lost was a rare thing unless it was about 'this'. He had been trying to work up the courage for quite a while now and Aoko had been helping him gather enough confidence, it had taken her ages to get him just to order the ring...

Speaking of which, the man had returned and was carrying a small box, "Here you go, all paid for in advance so you don't need to pay anything to take it."  
>Kaito gulped then nervously took the small box, finding it hard to believe that so much of his future rested in that small box. He slowly opened it And stared at the ring inside...<p>

"Its beautiful," Aoko said next to him.  
>Kaito smiled as he ran a finger over the golden band, "Yes, Shinichi wouldn't want anything big and flashy. It's so simple, yet beautiful..." kaito glanced up at Aoko then grinned at the far off look in her eyes, "Oh, thinking about the day Haku gives you one?"Aoko turned slightly pink, "No, why would I think of Saguru now...<br>Kaito smiled, "Dont worry, soon I'm sure he'll go..." Kaitos face became serious and he spoke in a perfect copy of Hakubad voice,  
>"Aoko, I have wanted to say this for some time, but I haven't been able to gather the courage," Kaito moved onto one knee and smirked meantaly at Aokos blush, "Aoko..." Kaito then grinned and spoke in his own voice, "Blue totaly suits you!"<p>

Aoko stared for a moment then frowned, "Bakaito!" she chased him out the shop then glared at him running down the road "If I find out from Ran that when you get home you didn't ask I'll chase you down with an army of mop weilding fish" she screamed after him.  
>Kaito almost fell as he ran at the image but managed to keep running, "Dont worry I will" he shouted,<p>

Well... He will after a bit of a walk to clear his mind...


	59. No way out

**59/100 No way out**

"Shinichi! What happened to Conan? I saw KID carry him in here!"  
>"Kaito! What are you doing in here? And where did that no good kidnapping thief go!"<p>

Ran and Aoko instantly began to scan the abandoned warehouse they had each chased KID into. During a heist Conan had chased KID down as usual but at once Conan had cried out and KID had raced forward and stolen Conan off his feet then he had jumped off the roof caring the yelling child.  
>From the ground in the crowed both Ran and Aoko had seen KID jump off holding a yelling Conan and had instantly began to chase them.<p>

Kaito knew what was happening. Last night he had sat with Conan in the Kudo mansion and had watched him take a new type of prototype cure which Ai had warned would likely not work. Nothing had happened so they assumed it to be a failure but it seems that it was merely a late reacting antidote.

As Ran and Aoko stopped looking around seeing no possible way to escape the room Ran actually looked at Shinichi properly. He was covered in sweat and was panting slightly. His normally neat hair was all messed up, some of it stuck to his forehead while the rest was blown around in a way that almost put Kaitos to shame. He also seemed to be wearing absolutely nothing, but blocking his body from their eyes was a long White cape which he was holding to him tightly, seeming to be trying to use it as a sort of shield.

"Kaito, what are you wearing" Ran looked at Aoko who hadn't noticed Shinichis outfit, or rather lack of, and then she looked at Kaito.

His face was turned to the side so she couldn't see his other eye, but he was looking down and almost seemed ashamed. He wore a blue shirt with a red tie around it; its knot seemed to be pulled to it's tightest as if someone pulled at it as hard as they could. He was also wearing a partly pulled off White jacket along with white pants and loafers. Not far from them, a white top hat lay abandoned.

Aoko's eyes slowly widened, "Kaito... You're not..."  
>Kaitos one visible eye shut tightly and he looked away. Seeing this, Shinichi reached out and gently took the side of Kaitos face into his hand. When he moved his arm the cape slipped slightly showing part of his chest and the many small scars etched into it, scars Ran recognised as the same as Conans.<p>

"Kaito, we don't really have a choice now," Shinichi said softly turning Kaitos head to face him, "Don't worry, we'll tell them together."  
>Kaito slowly nodded them finally turned to fully face the two girls. His other eye which was finally in sight was hidden behind a monocle which caught the moonlight to hide the eye.<p>

Shinichi shifted slightly next to him and pulled out a few items, a bowtie, a wristwatch and a set of glasses. Shinichi hesitated for a moment, then slowly put them on and at once Ran could only picture him as an older version of Conan.

Shinichi and Kaito smiled weakly, even though they had part of their masks on they felt more exposed than ever, "I...I'm sorry" and they began their explanation.


	60. Rejection

**60/100 Rejection**

"Hey, Kudo broke another heart today,"  
>"No way, someone else asked?"<br>"You think they'd know better than to. He rejects every girl."  
>"<em>I<em> think he likes it secretly, seeing girls break down in front of him..."  
>"Oh stop lying, you where turned down just the other week!"<p>

Kaito rolled his eyes as he pulled out his lunchbox as he tuned out what was probably going to turn into a full scale argument. Of course what they where saying was partially true, Shinichi Kudo had become somewhat infamous for rejecting countless dates, even ones from some of the schools most popular girls. Heck, even some of the most popular boys had asked!

Kaito sighed as he pulled out his juice. Of course, he wanted to ask too, but if Shinichi didn't want him he wasn't about to force himself on him if he didn't want that sort of thing. Oh sure a part of Kaito _wanted_to force himself onto Shinichi, but he restrained himself.

He was so deep in thought that Kaito didn't notice someone walk up until they blocked the sun and cast their shadow over him, "Sorry is anyone sitting here?"  
>Kaito looked up to see none other than Shinichi. He felt his heart speed up but made sure to hide it fully from sight, "Nah, you can sit there if you want," Kaito said turning back forwards.<p>

Shinichi nodded gratefully then slipped down next to Kaito. Kaito told himself not to make a bug deal out of this. After all he probably didn't even know much about him.  
>"...you're quite talented..." Shinichi muttered quietly next to him<br>Kaito turned to him quickly, "Pardon?"  
>Shinichi shifted awkwardly as he rubbed the back if his head, "I... You may not know me but I've seen you around. The magic tricks you do... even if they're just tricks..."<p>

Kaito frowned lightly, "They're not '_just_ tricks', they're pieces of art!"  
>Shinichi blinked then smoked softly, "Then I noticed your passion, how you defend things with all you've got. And how you give everything you do all your effort."<br>Kaito blinked, "I... I noticed the same in you," he muttered, unable to trap it before it slipped out.

Shinichi stared and Kaito thought that he could see the faintest blush starting to creep its way up Shinichis face.  
>"I... I wanted to..." Shinichi quickly looked down "No, i hardly know you I must be creeping you out."<br>Kaito leaned forwards, "No no, say it." He said praying it was what he thought it was

"I... Well that is... If you don't mind..." Shinichi took in a deep breath, "Do you want to go out with me some time?"  
>Kaito blinked and stared at Shinichi, who probably did <em>not<em> intend for his words to come out as fast or loud as that, "But... For all this time... All those people..."

Shinichi shook his head, "I don't care about them, I noticed you some time ago."

Kaito swallowed, then nodded, "Y-yeah, sure..."  
>Shinichi stared, and then smiled, "Really! Err i mean good. Good... Great!" Shinichi started to walk backwards, not taking his eyes off Kaito, "So, 2 o'clock Saturday at the park?"<br>Kaito nodded, now grinning widely himself, "It's a date! ~"

**I suppose the roles would have been better switched but I like this meh!  
>I'm going away tomorrow for a bit so no chaps till then, but I haven't been updating that much anyway, sorry!<strong>


	61. Fairytale

**61/100 Fairytale**

'Once upon a time there were two foxes. One fox was a blue fox called Kaito, who liked to play tricks on the humans and hide their shinny things away from them. But he was really a nice fox and always gave them back what he took.  
>The other was a red fox called Shinichi. He liked the humans and they liked him, so he would guard the village for them from people and creatures who would steal from them in and in return the village fed him and let him live with them.<p>

Now for a while the village lived mostly peacefully, Kaito living in the forest stealing from them and Shinichi would try to stop him, but the villages weren't angry with Shinichi when he failed because things always came back. But one day, when Kaito had taken a very shinny ring and was sat in the mouth of his den looking at it, a magpie had landed in a tree above him,

"Fox, Blue Fox!" It called, not knowing his name as Kaito hardly ever told anyone it,  
>"Yes?" He asked, pushing the ring under him with a paw, "What do you want magpie?"<br>The magpie eyed where the ring had been, "You are quite good at taking shiny things from the humans aren't you?"  
>Kaito tilted his head slightly, "Well I guess, but Red Fox sometimes nearly stops me,"<br>"Red fox? What is his name?"  
>Kaito paused. He never did find out that other foxes name, that fast, graceful moving beautiful red fox who chased him almost playfully at times, "Never mind him, what's it to you?"<p>

The magpie puffed itself up, as if it was used to being referred to with more respect. It was actually very large for a magpie and looked like it had been in many fights, "I want you to steal shiny things for me and to bring me as many as you can."  
>Kaito frowned, he never took things forever, one or two moons mostly, "But these things belong to humans, I just play with them,"<br>The magpie frowned, "You shall do as I ask, or I shall make you sorry you ever said no!"  
>Kaito growled, showing a row of teeth, "I don't like being threatened bird! And it's been a long night so I am actually quite hungry…"<p>

The magpie frowned even darker then flapped its wings a few times, "You'll regret this!" It shouted before flying off. Kaito watched it fly away for a moment, then he gently picked the ring up and carried it into his den which led to a chamber of tunnels leading to almost anywhere in the forest and a few hidden ones in the village. He had settled down to sleep and tried to put the magpie and its threat out of mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning the village woke to a loud odd barking noise. At the front of the village Shinichi was barking at a woman. The villagers had run out at once to see what was going on, "Shinichi, what's wrong?"<br>Shinichi looked from the villagers to the young looking woman and started growling. The woman then looked to the village head with an almost hurt look in her very dark brown eyes.

She was very beautiful, her perfect beautifully pale face surrounded by that soft looking black hair. She wore a long cape over a back outfit, the cape having some white green and blue.  
>The village head stared at her entranced, then frowned down at Shinichi who was barking again, "Shinichi, be quiet!" He shouted, frowning down at him.<p>

Shinichi turned to the man in shock, in all his time in the village he had _never _been treated like a common house dog. He fluffed up his tail slightly in annoyance then turned to the woman and continued growling,  
>"Shinichi, go away!"<br>Shinichi fell back in shock as someone kicked dirt off the floor at him and looked up in shock at the normally kind farmer who just the other night he had protected his chicken coop.

Though unhurt physically but somewhat emotionally, Shinichi quickly ran away with his head and tail low, the villager glaring at him slightly in scorn. He glanced behind him and caught a smug look the woman was sending him before she turned to the villagers and gave them a look of purity and innocence.

"Something isn't right about her…" Shinichi muttered coming to sit under the pie maker's houses window.  
>Up on the window sill of the window Shinichi was sat under a tabby cat looked up at the Woman she could see at the gate, "I know, I can feel it to," She said,<br>"But what can I do Ran?" Shinichi asked in annoyance "It's almost as if she charmed the villages, even the old farmer kicked me away…"  
>Ran looked down at her friend, "Don't worry, Im sure we can stop her. But we need to find out what she's after…"<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day out in the forest a hawk looked down from its perch on a branch at the blue fox walking below it, "Kaito, where are you going at this time?"<br>Kaito looked up in the tree, it was Hakuba. At first Hakuba had wanted to stop Kaito playing pranks on the humans but they had become sort of friends over the time. Hakuba knew Kaitos name from Aoko the sparrow who had known him since he was only a Kit, "I thought I'd go for a walk," He shouted up to him, "After all, you never know what's going on in the forest~"

Hakuba flew down lower to talk with Kaito, "Yes your right about that." He said, "I was talking earlier to a friend of mine, Shinichi, and he says that in the village he lives in an odd woman had come."  
>Kaito tilted his head, "Odd woman?"<br>Hakuba nodded, "Yes, normally the villagers treat him quite well but as soon as this woman came and he tried to warn them about her as he sensed something odd the all scolded him and made him leave her."

Kaito frowned, it was probably the village where the Red Fox lived and he knew the people there where kind. He couldn't imagine them being cruel to any creature. _'Right Id better go look' _he thought, _'After all, I do need to return that ring tonight…'_

"Going somewhere?" Hakuba asked as Kaito turned to go into one of his many hidden entrances to his den,  
>"Just to visit someone~" He said with a grin before slipping under a trees roots into a hidden corridor, Hakuba only able to watch from the outside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Red? Can you hear me?"<br>Shinichi looked up slowly, his ears flattening as he felt a weight pull lightly on his neck. Although he lived with the humans, Shinichi still saw himself as a free fox and the thought that _he _was wearing a collar and was tied up like some dog didn't sit to well with him. But he couldn't bring himself to hurt the villagers so he had let them tie him up when the woman had said that he was scaring her,  
>"Who is it?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.<p>

Someone pushed on a plank of wood on the fence that surrounded the village and it moved slightly. Not enough to let a human in, but just enough to let something fox-sized in, such as the blue fox who was squeezing through it now. "Blue!"  
>Kaito grinned at Shinichi, "Good evening~…" His eyes then fell on the rope and they widened, "What are you wearing this for!" He asked, sitting next to him and looking down on it disapprovingly,<br>"They put me in it when some woman said I was scaring her," He muttered looking away, "I could have stopped them I know, but I didn't want to hurt them…"

Kaito smiled softly at Shinichi and licked his muzzle to try to cheer him, "The way you protect them even when they are hurting you, you really are amazing…"  
>Shinichi had never been so happy than that moment tha foxes couldn't blush, "B-Baro…"<p>

Kaito chuckled, then leaned forwards looking at the collar carefully, "Hold still red-kun~" He said before lunging for a spot and biting down hard. The weak point he had grabbed soon broke under the force of his fangs and the collar fell to the ground at Shinichis feet who shook at the relief his neck felt,  
>"Thank you blue…" Shinichi muttered, smiling at Kaito.<br>Kaito grinned back then looked serious, "Now, would you mind showing me where she is saying?"  
>Shinichi nodded and stood up, "Sure, it's this way," He said turning to look at a house, "Just follow me Blue…"<p>

Kaito stared at Shinichi for a moment then smiled, "Kaito"  
>"Eh?" Shinichi looked back, one ear dropped in confusion.<br>Kaito chuckled at how cute Shinichi looked when he was confused, "My name, its Kaito,"  
>Shinichi stared for a moment, then smiled, "And mines Shinichi, nice to meet you."<p>

Shinichi lead Kaito silently across the village, the two being careful to stay out of any windows lights until they reached one dark looking window.  
>"She hasn't put the light on all night," Shinichi muttered as he walked up to the door. He then got up on his hind legs and pulled down on the handle so that door slowly swung open.<p>

Inside the house was pitch black and once the two foxes where inside the door shut behind them,  
>"So, the two foxies come poking their noses where they don't belong?~"<br>Kaito spun around as a weak light flicker to life recognising the voice. Before them was stood the woman who had come to the village but Kaito recognised the scent, "Your that Magpie aren't you!" Kaito growled,  
>she chuckled, and "I didn't expect you to come so soon blue fox," He said grinning coldly, "Looks like you cut your own life shorter by coming…<p>

Shinichi growled next to Kaito and she glared darkly at him, "I have no interest in you dog!" she raised a hand and moved it harshly to the side sending Shinichi flying off his paws to hit the rooms wall with a loud thud and a yelp,  
>"Shinichi!" Kaito turned to the woman and lunged for her. She grinned cruelly and held up her other hand and clenched her fist. As soon as her finger closed Kaitos throat felt like it was being tightly held stopping any air from flowing down it. Just as his vision started to blur he saw something red jump up and attach itself to the woman's wrist. She screamed in pain and opened her hand out releasing Kaito from its magical grip. Once free Kaito paused a second to try and clear his head then quickly jumped up at the woman before she could hut Shinichi again.<br>As Kaito latched onto her from the front she stumbled slightly then she fell backwards forcibly and her head hit the wall with a sickening crack. As soon as that crack sounded her body fell away to become a pile of feathers scattering the floor.

Hearing the noise the villagers all awoke and how they had treated Shinichi, who was like a friend to the village and chosen to live with them rather than his natural home the forest dawned on them and they all quickly rushed out. Seeing the collar lying broken their first thought was that he had left them and none of them blamed him. They then realised that it was all that woman's doing and they quickly turned to all rush to the house they had given her for the night.

When they pushed open the door the first thing they saw was feathers. Hundreds of them lying all around the room and in the furthest corner from the door a body lay of a huge, scarred, ugly looking magpie with fresh bite marks all over it. Next to the magpie, laying in the bed of feathers lay Shinichi breathing softly. On top of him lay the thief Blue Fox, seeming to be protecting Shinichi in his sleep. The villagers all looked at each other, and all decided that when the two of them awoke they would need to give them a _real _thank you.'

**Heh, I REALLY let myself get carried away with this. At first I was going to finish this with them turning human but I think I like them staying foxes now~**


	62. Magic

**62/100 Magic**

**Different Verse, but not one of my fics but im sure you'll all know it~**

"Shinichi!"  
>Shinichi glanced up from his book at the person running across the courtyard to him, his red and maroon scarf flying out behind him in the wind and his long black robe dragging in the snow slightly. Shinichi closed his book '<em>Shields from darkness' <em>and slipped it into his large pocket in his own robe, pushing his own blue and brown coloured scarf over his shoulder as he stood up, "Hey Kai, what you up to?"

Kaito grinned as he latched onto Shinichis arm, snuggling his cold face into it, "We just had Herbology with Hufflepuff and Hei-chan sent dittany seeds flying everywhere and he had to pick them up really quick before any seed put themselves into cracks in the floor and started growing!~"  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes, "I don't know why your so happy, your going to have to deal with him being irritated all night in your dorm," But Kaito only smiled and Shinichi knew in a way Kaito was counting on it,<p>

"I guess my lesson wasn't so bad," Shinichi muttered as they made there way off the snow and into the stone corridors, "We had defence against the dark arts with the slytherins but they didn't act up with Professor Potter keeping a close eye as always,"  
>Kaito snickered "Did he ask you about staying over winter?"<br>"Baro, Professor Flitwicks the head of my house not Professor Potter, he only asked you and Hattori,"

"Oh yeah," Kaito muttered before grinning again, "So, are you staying?"  
>Shinichi nodded, "Yeah, you?"<br>"Are you kidding?" Kaito asked with a huge grin, "I love it here, you couldn't get me to leave!"

Shinichi chuckled, "Well, headmistress McGonagall might if she ever finds out its you sneaking around at night,"  
>Kaito grinned, "Don't tell me your complaining about me coming to visit you in the common room?"<br>Shinichi sighed, "Can't say I do, but how do you find your way in there?"  
>Kaito smiled as his hand in his pocket brushed over an old battered piece of parchment "Secret~"<p>

Shinichi chuckled again as the two of them walked into a huge hall, its many tables filled with plates of delicious food and he couldn't help but smile as he pulled Kaito closer. Shinichi thought back to what Kaito had said the first time they walked in and Shinichi had scolded him but now he could only agree with him, this place truly was magical,

**Cheesy! Argh…**

**Guess what come in the post this morning? My own** **gryffindor scarf based off the first movie! (I prefer that one to the newer ones) X3**  
><strong>Oh, and ravenclaws colours are based off the book which is blue and bronze rather than the films blue and silver because I think that blue and silver make them look too much like Slytherin<strong>


	63. Do Not Disturb

**63/100 Do Not Disturb **

Heiji eyed the sign hanging from the hotel rooms handle, it said 'Do Not Disturb'. He had been sent up to get Shinichi and Kaito who where late to dinner but really… after the last few times he had a room next door to these two he learned to be wary of a 'Do Not Disturb' sign even if they are being quiet…  
><em>'Is it really worth it?' <em>Heiji wondered, hand hovering near the door holding the key that Shinichi had given Hakuba in case he was needed, _'after tha last few times them two have scared me…'_

Heiji thought for a moment, then decided to save what little sanity he had left and turned around to go back down, _'Well, its there own fault tha' they're missin' dinner…'_

* * *

><p>"It was Professor Plum in the ballroom with the dagger!"<br>Kaito glanced at the cards in his hand then frowned seeing he had none of those, "Gezz," He moaned turning over the three hidden cards to see that Shinichi was right… again, "You really don't let up do you?"

Shinichi smirked as he picked up the cards and put them into a pile, "Again or do you think you can't beat me?"  
>Kaito grinned and put the pieces back to their starting point, "You're on!"<p>

**I don't think Shinichi would want to be ****interrupted during any deduction, even if it is just cluedo… **


	64. Multitasking

**64/100 Multitasking**

Kaito grinned as he juggled eggs around the kitchen, Shinichi reading over a case file as he drank his morning coffee,  
>"Egg?" He asked Shinichi as he gently nudged a orange off the counter with his foot to add it to the juggling mix,<br>"Sure," Shinichi muttered not looking up at Kaito,

Kaito grinned then walked over to the pan, moving his juggling ring to only one hand as he turned on the gas fire and put a pan on it, "One?" Kaito asked and when Shinichi nodded he carefully pulled one egg out of the loop and craked it open on the edge of the pan and held the shell over the pan letting the insides fall into the pan careful no shell joined it then he threw the shell into the bin, all while still juggling.  
>He then lightly dropped the orange onto the counter infront of him and grabbed the two remaining eggs putting them into the egg bowl. He then cut the orange in half and quickly used the squeezer to make a cup of orange juice before he pulled over the pan and checked on the egg. Seeing it done he tilted it and the egg slipped onto a waiting plate.<p>

Kaito picked up the plate and carried it over to Shinichi giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he put it down infront of him, "Eat up~"


	65. Horror

**65/100 Horror **

"KID!"  
><em>"Kaito!"<br>_It almost seemed to be in slow motion for Shinichi. A shot had rang out through the darkness which KID was flying into after another successful heist. Quickly after the shot KID's figure had fallen from the sky like a bird shot by a hunter being pulled out of the skies hold crashing down to the earth. At once Shinichis mind began to fill with images that being a homicide detective was too ready to supply. Just where Kaito could be shot, how the entry wound would look and how much blood would come out.

He then quickly ran, ignoring the shouts from Nakamori and the look of shock on Hakubas paled face. Even hattori, who shook slightly his mind filled with similar though not as self-affecting as the images in Shinichis mind.  
>He flew down the stairs skipping some nearly falling at times and jumping the last few before tearing down the main corridor racing to the door and he stopped dead.<p>

There, leaning on the door favouring his left foot and his right hands wrist very red and slightly swollen was Kaito smirking sheepishly, a cut above his eye which leaked a small trail of blood down the side of his face,  
>"K…Kai…"<br>"Fell," Kaito said limping in, mainly for the officers looking at them, "I was coming to meet you and I fell down the museums steps. I was really luck nothing worse happened they are made of stone but you know me, lucks my specialty,"  
>Shinichi stared then threw his arms around him trying his best not to hug as tightly as he wanted as he was still worried he had other injuries under his clothes, "Your bloody lucky I don't lock you at home," He whispered, "When you fell i…I thought you'd,"<br>Kaito smiled and hugged Shinichi back, staying silent as he rubbed Shinichis back reassuringly,

**Sorry for the long break, normally I write these on my iPod during breaks at work but my iPod broke a few days ago and when im on my pc I tend to focus on other things ^^'**


	66. Traps

**66/100 Traps**

**Random Verse**

**Right, here Shinichi is a thief who steals from criminals and steals stuff to lead police to him. Kaito is an up and coming magician who enjoys watching the thief with how he seems to be able to escape from anything and sometimes challenges him when the thief gets close enough,**

Night baron, everywhere you look he claims the front page of each newspaper for weeks after each thing he does. Named by his own request after a famous authors character though he looked nothing like him. He wore a plain black outfit and a full face mask which he only ever took off when he wanted to be noticed, and even then only the bottom half of his face was shown.

Kaito had been interested in him from the first time when he stole a statue which was then reclaimed by the police only to be found that it was being used to smuggle drugs! He was masterful, that house had top of the line security and allsorts of hidden traps but the thief had passed each one as if they weren't there. Kaito had then tried to get closer, getting Aoko to suggest to her dad that Kaito would be of use knowing escape methods as he was a magician after all. Soon after Kaito started helping Baron did something odd, he sent a note to Nakamoris _desk _telling him exactly who he was going to rob next.

The move had been odd and bold, but they sent people along with Kaito to follow up on it and sure enough he came, stole what he had said he would and left. But this time he seemed to let himself be seen, as if he wanted a certain person to notice. Kaito had continued to come, and Baron continued to get bolder sometimes even taunting the officers but never Kaito.

The recent heist had gotten odd though with Baron starting to single him out and joke lightly with him and Kaito swore at times Baron reminded him of someone he knew but he just couldn't place it. He was thinking over this trail of thought as he walked into the police station to ask Nakamori about tonight's heist when he bumped into someone, literally. He fell to the ground as a small amount of paper went flying followed by another thud and a light curse. Kaito slowly sat up and glanced at the person he had knocked down and recognised him right away,

"Ah sorry Shinichi," Kaito said offering a hand, "You ok?"  
>Shinichis eyes widened slightly but he took the hand, rather gently, and let Kaito pull him up, "Err yeah, just had some things on my mind."<p>

"What, cases?" Kaito asked with a smile. He often saw Shinichi around here when he visited Nakamori, alone or with Aoko, and knew he was a detective who mainly worked in the homicide area, something which Kaito made a note to avoid. Shinichi seemed like a good person from the short conversations he had had with him though, maybe Kaito should ask him out one day when he seemed to have less work.

Kaito quickly began to help gather the files together and soon they both had collected the escaped papers all back together. Shinichi was going through them putting them back in order when he glanced at Kaito.

"So what you doing here?"

"Oh, just checking in with Nakamori so he knows im coming tonight," It was common knowledge in the station that Kaito attended heists "You going to this one?"

Shinichi sighed and shook his head, "Thieves aren't my priority," He said as he put the now ordered sheets of paper down, "But what do you make of him?"

Kaito stopped, and then thought hard. Just what did he think of Baron? He certainly didn't feel the burning need to throw him in jail like the other officers did, or any form of urge to stop him. But there was one urge, he wanted to know _who _he was, "…He's interesting," Kaito began, thinking out how to word his thoughts, "He's a thief yes, but he's been leading the police into catching other more harmful criminals."

"But you still want him caught, isn't that why you chase him?"

"No, not caught. I want to know more about him," Kaito didn't even notice what he was saying at the point, he was pouring his thoughts out to Shinichi when he normally kept quiet, "He seems selfless, he's putting himself at great risk to protect people from other dangers."

Shinichi was watching Kaito carefully, an unreadable look in his eye, then when Kaito turned to look at him he blushed slightly and stood up, "Well, I need to hand these in. Good luck tonight, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Shinichi!" Shinichi stopped from where he was walking and glanced behind him, Kaito had a tinny almost useable redness to him, "thank you,"

* * *

><p>Later that night at the heist the second hand pointed up aligning all three hands pointing up as the day changed over and the room that Kaito Nakamori and the taskforce were in was plunged into darkness. Kaito could hear Barons loud and confident laugh ring around before the room was forced into chaos by a mans yell, probably the owner, and Kaito was shoved unintentionally further back into the room until a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was quickly pulled back and a door shut.<p>

Kaito's mind quickly registered he was shut in a small room, probably an unused side room. One glance at the door and he saw that the lock was turned and looked jammed so it couldn't be opened from the inside, he was trapped.

"I guess you're thinking that you could shout which you very well could but I have the feeling that you won't."

Kaito spun around, sat in a chair looking quite relaxed was the full black figure of Night Baron. His full body suit was lumpy in places that suggested clothes underneath, likely his disguise, but other than that there was nothing to suggest who he was.

Baron then stood up, not too quickly, and pulled down the lower half of his face mask. His usual grin wasn't there and the added idea of a less grinning figure nagged even more at Kaitos mind, "Baron…"

Baron nodded, "A name, not my preferred but I can hardly use the same name as both my lives."

"Then why choose it?"

"…Mum's idea."

Kaito blinked in confusion, he did not expect a personal response like that, "Y…your mother?"

Baron deflated slightly, "Yeah, and she was all for the suit as well,"

Baron then walked over to the window and looked out, and Kaito got the feeling that he was expecting Kaito to ask questions but none would come out. Eventually Baron turned to him and Kaito had the distinct impression that he had a raised eyebrow, "What, no 'what's your real name'?"

"N-no" Kaito said finally regaining his voice, "I don't mind if you don't tell."

Baron smirked slightly, "Oh? And I thought you were interested in me."

Kaito bit his tongue lightly as he felt his face heat up slightly, though he didn't know why, "Do you want me to ask?"

Baron looked to him and seemed to take a deep breath as if readying himself, "…No, that's why I like you." He said walking lightly towards Kaito, "You understood me, you didn't label me a thief alone even if I am one. You also protect, I've seen you offering help on other cases in the station when you notice an escape route that can be used."

Kaito leaned back slightly, Baron was almost dead in front of him and a face was slowly coming to mind.

"But, I only steal from other theirs," Baron then leaned over and quickly, in what even Baron thought to be a stupid and impulsive action that he shouldn't have followed on, claimed Kaitos lips in his.  
>Kaito was frozen with shock for the first few moments, then he felt Baron beg at him and he slowly let him enter which Baron quickly acted on lest either of them come to his senses.<p>

Baron eagerly explored quickly, as if getting a small taste of a meal he hoped to have much more often in the future, then he leaned back.

The top part of his mask had been pulled back slightly revealing the eyes and a little bit of the hair of the person before Kaito and Kaito knew that redness had defiantly got through his poker face, "S-Shinichi?"

Shinichi paused, and then smirked, "I told you you'd enjoy it,"

**Special thanks to LyndsiMcKay for inspiring this + checking over it~**


	67. Playing the Melody

**67/100 Playing the Melody**

_Oh, ho, ho  
>It's magic, you know<br>Never believe it's not so  
>It's magic, you know<br>Never believe, it's not so_

Heiji stared as Shinichi picked up his phone and flipped it open ending the song. The screen read '1 new message' and as Shinichi clicked it open Heiji saw that it had come from none other than Kaito

"Do I need ta ask?"  
>Shinichi glanced up at Heiji before looking back to the phone typing out a text, "What? Suits him doesn't it? And I know exactly who's calling…"<br>"Still…d'ya give everyone a ringtone?"  
>"Not all, just most."<p>

Heiji watched Shinichi clicked down the list and came to Hakubas name where he stopped scrolling down and waited a moment for the ring preview to start,

_You say black I say white  
>You say bark I say bite<br>You say shark I say hey man  
>Jaws was never my scene<br>And I don't like Star Wars_

Heiji raised an eyebrow, recognising the line right away, "Queen?"  
>"It's a London originated band…and every time I talk to Hakuba you or Kaito are often with me and it blows out into a argument of varied sizes"<p>

Heiji just rose his eyebrow again and decided to himself that Shinichi probably just didn't have a wide selection for Hakuba, "An' me?"  
>Shinichi scrolled up until Heijis name was selected,<p>

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
>Would you stand up and walk out on me.<br>Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
>And I'll try not to sing out of key.<br>Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

Heiji smirked, to be honest he was expecting way worse, "Nice one Kudo,"  
>"Shut it,"<p>

Heiji chucked for a moment then frowned, "Oi Kudo, wha's Kurobas ringtone for ya?"  
>This earned Heiji an instant deadpan, "Baro how would I know that? I hardly ring him when he's in the room with me,"<br>"Fair point…" Heiji muttered then he began to guess what it could be…

* * *

><p><em>It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog<br>It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
>But when I get home to you I find the things that you do<br>Will make me feel alright_

Kaito reached out and flipped open his phone, '1 new message'. He grinned as he opened it and read the message,

'_Wont be much longer, Hattori and me are just writing off these last files then we can leave. He won't be following me home – Shinichi'  
><em>

Kaito smirked as he rolled over on Shinichis bed where he had been relaxing for the past while, and began to sing the song softly under his breath,_  
>'When I'm home everything seems to be right<br>When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, all through the night, yeah'_

**Idea came from randomness and I used my iTunes library to pick the songs (hence why they suck for the characters)**

**Songs in order are:  
>Magic – Pilot<br>Bicycle Race – Queen  
>With a little help from My Friends – The Beatles<br>A Hard Days Night – The Beatles**

**(…yeah…as you can tell my music tends to lean towards 'the oldies'…meh I don't care I like them~)**


	68. Hero

**68/100 Hero**

Shinichi let out a sharp hiss as Kaito pressed the cloth against his cheek, the liquid on it making the cuts on his cheek but slightly.

"Oh stop whining," Kaito scolded taking away the cloth and switching it for a fresh one,  
>"Easy for you to say," Shinichi muttered pouting slightly,<p>

Kaito only chuckled before gently re-applying the cloth to Shinichis wounds carefully cleaning them, "It's your own fault you know for playing the hero all the time,"  
>"But if I didn't then that man might have killed again," Shinichi muttered with a frown at Kaito.<p>

Kaito sighed and smiled softly as he lowered the cloth again, "I know, that's what I love about you, putting others before yourself,"  
>"Oh?" Shinichi replied as Kaito leaned down to him, "Like that stupid thief on a rooftop who almost killed himself getting distracted,"<p>

Kaitos smirk widened slightly as his forehead met Shinichis, "If I recall correctly you leapt at said thief, grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the ground to stop him being hit by the bullets…" At this point Kaitos mouth was only millimetres from Shinichis, "And then you let him go,"

Shinichi smirked, "No, I never let him go," He then sat up and bought their lips together,


	69. Annoyance

**69/100 ****Annoyance**

Kaito sighed as he looked at his watch, 3 hours. It had been 3 hours and he still hadn't called…

He glanced over the rail he was leaning on and looked down; he was sat on the balcony of the clock tower that Shinichi and 'KID' had first fought. Down below people walked about not noticing him, it was dark out now so even if they looked up they probably wouldn't see him against the dark sky.

The door behind Kaito was thrown open suddenly but Kaito didn't need to turn to the person to know who it was, "You forgot…"

Shinichi looked at him and sighed with relief taking a few quick breaths after doing so, he had run from his house to here after all. "Kaito…I'm so sorry…there was a case and…"

"There's always a case!"

Shinichi blinked at Kaitos outburst. "But…if I didn't…"

"I know that you have to do it." Kaito muttered, slumping again and resting his chin on the rail. "But you still forgot…you didn't even ring to let me know, you just left me waiting."

"I forgot…"

That was evidently the _wrong _thing to say, Kaito tensed again turning to look at Shinichi. "I mentioned it several times yesterday, and the day before!"

Shinichi recoiled slightly as Kaito's hurt turned to annoyance. "A whole year Shinichi, we've been going out for a year, and not once have you called me to say 'Oh, hey Kai, I'm going to be a bit late.' or There's some murderer here, so I'll be a bit late cause I have to explain how he killed they guy with a bloody toothpick!'"

Kaito stopped, realizing just how much he said, he dropped his head back down again on the bar. Shinichi stared, then sighed, to say the least when he thought about it yesterday, this was not how he thought he'd spend his and Kaito's 'anniversary'. He slowly walked over to Kaito and when he didn't flinch away he slipped to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry, really I am." He said hoping Shinichi would still listen. "And I know I can't take it back…"

It took a few seconds for Kaito to react. He slowly looked to Shinichi seeing the honesty and regret in Shinichi's eyes, feeling a pang of guilt of what he said, "No…I know that you had to help, but please just call me. You leave me hanging and I always worry if something's happened to you…"

Shinichi sighed and put an arm around Kaito, pulling him into him when he didn't struggle. "I'll try to remember, I'm sorry Kai…"

Kaito turned his head slightly to say something, but he felt a drop brush past his face despite the cloudless sky and settled down to rest on Shinichi's shoulder. "It's alright…"

**...Dont hate me ^^'**

**Thanks to LyndsiMcKay for giving me the idea then checking over it (again ^^')**


	70. 67

**70/100 ****67%**

Kaito was far from 'unintelligent' and every one knew that, heck if he put half as much effort into his school work he did his pranks he would be hailed as a genius to rival Kudo or Hakuba. But he always made sure to keep his grades good and was always in the top few of his tests.

So to say the least, when Shinichi came to Kaito's house after school and the test score card for his maths test on the table by the door he was more than confused. It lay on the table, nameless but they were handed out by the teacher onto the student's desks with the score wrote on them, 67% was wrote on this one. He frowned lightly confused at the card then walked up the stairs to find Kaito.

"Kai?"

There was no answer, but Shinichi continued up until he reached Kaito's room and pushed the door open. There was Kaito, sat at his desk with various maths books piled up on it reading them vigorously.

"…Kaito?"

"Must have been that heist." Kaito muttered turning the page. "I was so into the planning I thought I could just skip revision as I usually did, but looks like I got what was coming."

Shinichi sighed and sat down on Kaito's bed next to the desk "If you want I can revise with you."

"Bet you got the usual score." Kaito muttered and it was true, Shinichi got his usual full marks.

"Well yes, but it doesn't stop me from helping you revise."

Kaito then stopped his reading and looked up to Shinichi a moment, then smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks…"

So Shinichi helped, Kaito reading over then reciting the theories and equations and Shinichi correcting him the few times he was wrong. Soon the pair of them had gone over all areas the tests covered and Shinichi was more than sure Kaito understood it all. "Ok now Kai?"

Kaito beamed up at Shinichi, his good mood returned in full force. "Yeah, thanks so much Shin-chan I'll ace it next time for sure!"

Shinichi chuckled as he stood up. "Well you put your books away and I'll get something for us to drink."

He left the room and moved down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing some cups, but as he was getting the bottle to pour a cola for Kaito there was a knocking at the front door. Shinichi put down the bottle and went to the door opening it to see a classmate of Kaito's, Keiko if he remembered correctly.

"Ah, Kudo-san…is Kuroba home?"

"He's upstairs, what do you want?"

Keiko shuffled her feet slightly, "Well…in school today we had a test…and I was reading my card…it wasn't a big score I'm no good at maths…and I put it down on Kaito's desk and I picked up his card by accident…"

She then took a card from her pocket, 98% was the score on it. Shinichi looked at her then took the card from Kaito's table and held hers out. "It's ok…it was only an accident after all."

Keiko looked down embarrassed as she took the card from Shinichi passing him Kaito's "W-Well…tell him I said sorry!" She said before running off.

Shinichi watched her a moment, then slipped the card into his pocket turning back into Kaito's house, after the revision, it would seem a waste to say it was unneeded…maybe he would tell Kaito after his next test…

**Idea suggested by ****YouthfulLily**** checked over by ****LyndsiMcKay**


	71. Obsession

**71/100 Obsession**

Kaito looked down from the roof to the dispersing crowd below, his KID hat still pulled low over his eyes in case he was spotted by any still watchful officers. But Kaito's eyes weren't looking for them, he was looking for one Shinichi Kudo.

Now Kaito fully enjoyed the challenges that his detectives gave him at a heist, but Shinichi was a whole different level. He wasn't quite like Hakuba with how he chased KID outside heists, but he was just as obsessed in a different way.

The way his eyes darted around the room seconds before the heist as if wanted to be the first to spot the flowing white cape going around a corner, or the flash of reflected light dancing of a monocle. And there was the actual chase, when Shinichi's eyes would suddenly light up with energy that wasn't there before that wasn't the same as the energy Hakuba or even Heiji shown in the few times he came.

…in fact…Shinichi was also the only of his three tanteis to never miss a heist, no matter where or when it was. Heiji didn't really go unless they were in Osaka or if he happened to be in the same area at the time, and Hakuba would sometimes pass if it was too far or if there was somewhere else he'd said he'd go. But Shinichi had yet to miss one from when he joined, after that heist at the clocktower when Shinichi first became interested he had attended the next few and then he seemed to never leave.

Kaito stood up as he spotted Shinichi moving through the crowd, one of the last to leave the building as usual. Seemed he was heading straight home. Kaito pressed the small button in his cuff making the frame unfold pulling his cape tight into its glider form.

Maybe Shinichi_ was_ the obsessed one, but Kaito was curious to know why.

**Checked over once again by Lynds... I kept forgeting to put this up I did it a couple of days ago sorry**


	72. Mischief Managed

**72/100 Mischief****Managed**

Kaito grinned wolfishly as he lay on the couch, waiting for Shinichi to come home. He had finished his plan. He had hidden all Shinichi's books, not that Shinichi needed to study he always aced things. Even on a night like this he seemed to have something else to do.

The door clicked open as Shinichi walked in sighing and Kaito moved in his seat still smirking hearing him walk in.

"Kaito?"

"In here Shin-chan!"

Shinichi walked up to the living room, then seeing Kaito he sighed leaning on the doorframe "What have I told you about having it out while the windows open?"

Kaito chuckled, a tail behind him wagging amused. "Why not? I mean tonight's the one night I can get away with it, have a bit of fun and all. You should try it too."

Shinichi sighed again, though it was faintly tempting. "No one would believe I chose to dress up."

Kaito just smirked more standing up on his digitigrade legs which were covered in a thick chocolate coloured fur, as was the rest of his body, "You can just say I put you up to it, come on Shin-chan please?"

Shinichi sighed again and started to form a 'but I got work to do' response when he noticed the large space in the bookcase at the back of the room where his books normally sat. "You've been planning this haven't you?"

"Maybe," Kaito said though the wagging tail told him he both did and admitted it. "Come on it will be fun."

* * *

><p>"Brilliant costume Kudo."<p>

"Yeah were did you get it?"

"Err, Kaito made it and you know he's not going to tell how he does it."

That response seemed to work and the couple, who were wearing outfits of Frankenstein and his bride walked away. Shinichi sighed relaxing again, his ears lowering slightly. He had in the end, as always, gone with what Kaito said and this is why he was now stood along a row of stalls with his dark brow furred tail held close to his body due to the fear someone would step on it. He did admit being even half his wolf self was far better feeling than his human self, but he did enjoy having to deal with all the questions.

He looked back up at stalls; a small Halloween festival had come around this year so Kaito had brought him here. He sniffed lightly so as not to draw attention, and under the odours of people and foods he caught Kaito's scent. He followed it towards a toffee apple stall, but then frowned as he reached it. The trail lead just around the back of the stall an area they were not meant to be in.

Shinichi sighed to himself then carefully slipped behind it looking for Kaito, it was really too much to ask that he would behave himself and keep out of mischief for one night since he _was_ the one who brought him out.

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi looked around for the whispered voices owner, then looked down. Kaito was sat in a full wolf form on the ground, the only hint of a human within the body were his Violet eyes which still held there strong intelligent yet playful look.

"Kaito," Shinichi moaned in a whisper kneeling down to his level. "What if someone saw you?"

Kaito just grinned, "All the park areas off limits to people so no one saw me."

"The off limits include you you know."

"Ah, but you said so yourself. It's off limits to _people_, and I am a dog."

Shinichi groaned slightly while Kaito creeped up to him with that smirk, "Come on Shin-chan, we can have a run, mess about…and later if people do spot us well…animals will be animals."

Shinichi slowly looked to Kaito, then against the rational part of his mind his body shaped itself into a wolf's build and he wriggled out of his clothes, hiding them in a box buried in the ground Kaito opened for him. Once they were in Shinichi shoved some earth over the box then as he was flattening it Kaito leaned forwards lightly nipping his ear playfully. Shinichi let out a small yelp more from surprise, then he turned to Kaito with a light growl and chased after him both disappearing into the forests trees.

**Was ****aiming ****to ****get ****up ****for ****Halloween ****but ****had ****it ****beta****'****d ****so ****took ****a ****day ****(not ****that ****I ****mind ****Lyndsi~)**


	73. I Can't

**73/100 I Can't**

'_Hey Kaito, sorry for the time it took me to write to you'_

My eyes moved over the written words on the letter, not for the first time either, I could practically recite the whole letter at this point.

'_I'm alright let me get that out the way first, so you don't need to worry about me, not that I think saying I am will stop you worrying but at least I have told you I am.'_

Of course I'll worry about you Shinichi…

'_At 15 years old I look a lot like him now. Sensei's still happy for my help though even if I am not allowed to help in her work, after all too dangerous for a 15 year old."_

It's too dangerous for you regardless of your age, why else do you think the FBI's involved?

'_Anyway how are you doing? Are you still messing around with Nakamori-keibu? You should stop kidding around with him at least for a bit or it's going to get you in trouble.'_

Here his writing shook slightly, as if he knew I wasn't able to stop even if he was asking. If I had even a tinny chance of being able to catch Snake…to strike a blow to the organization and weaken them and help the FBI take them down. Only when they were gone could Shinichi be able to come back, not having to worry about being recognized or hiding behind a mask.

'_I better go now, Niisan told me to say he still loves you and to thank you for still waiting.  
>Hope to see you again soon, Conan.'<em>

I let out a sigh as I stand; gently placing the letter back into the drawer I had taken it out of. It sat on top of my passed heist plans as I closed the drawer picking up my monocle from the desk as I stood. The letter had come some time ago, but ever since it came I read it before each heist, to remind me why even more now I can't stop. It wasn't just to avenge dad anymore, now it was to bring Shinichi back.


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

**74/100 Are You Challenging Me?**

Shinichi yawned slightly, trying not to show it too much. He'd never live it down if someone saw _him_ yawn while on duty 'Mr-no-sleep-Kudo'. He didn't mind what the others called him he knew they meant nothing truly bad. Normally he actually lived up to the nickname, being fully alert while on watch not letting a single rabbit go un noticed, sometimes shooting one or two with his bow and taking note of where it fell to collect once someone else came to watch the gate and even keeping foxes and wolves away from the body.

He stifled another yawn as he sifted his position; this was the longest watch he'd had to keep in a long time. Normally it was only a few hours at a time, though there was no way to tell the exact time from the gate. There was a sundial in the centre of town and a few of the lords houses had some of the new thing called 'clocks' that a travelling merchant had sold and the church had one built in that rang out every hour to let the gate guards know when their watch was up.

"Afternoon Kudo."

Shinichi glanced up, it was Lord Letholdus astride his horse, a kind lord who often joined Shinichi on hunting parties. It was he who taught Shinichi how to master a bow and Letholdus didn't hesitate to admit rather proudly that Shinichi had master the art far more than he himself.

Shinichi bowed his head respectfully to him, "My lord, where are you going if I may ask."

"Down to the village." He said patting his horse slightly, "Bayard here's to be my champions horse at the contest so I need to get armour fitted for her." He glanced back to Shinichi with a look in his eyes Shinichi recognized.

"As much as it would honour me to be your champion my lord I am a bowman by nature. I do not posses the strength to win you the jousting or the sword fights."

Letholdus chuckled slightly. "You underestimate yourself Kudo, after all you're the only one to have kept that thief at bay. Well I shall see you tomorrow."

Shinichi bowed his head again as Letholdus gave his horse a nudge and she trotted down the path, breaking into a canter once he reached the roads. Once he was out of sight a frown fell on Shinichi's face.

The thief. It had started some time ago. They had heard the rumors of course. Some said he was the Robin Hood they had heard whispers of, but he didn't follow the myth. This person did steal from the rich but he returned the items to the original owners. And he only stole one item at a time. Once you were in a lord's house there was no shortage of items to steal but he only went after gems.

A sort amount of time passed with the only other company being a scrawny looking stable boy walking out likely to the orchid to collect apples. Shinichi sighed as the bell rang out from the church tower. He stood up stretching. He could hear the sound of the next guard walking up the path, he armour clanking as he moved. He turned to walk back inside when he noticed something, an arrow with a red ribbon and an attached scroll hanging from the end.

Shinichi frowned as he pulled on the arrow. It definably wasn't there before, and a silent flight like that was impossible, and he recognised the message style. The thief was said to be able to steal a person's body as well as an item but Shinichi knew that it was unlikely to be taken literally, he most likely disguised himself.

The arrow didn't need a strong pull to come out, something which added to his theory, and Shinichi quickly unravelled the note.

_'__On __the __day __when __the __men __do __battle __for __their __masters __honour __I __shall __take __the __gem __of __the __city.  
>Kaitou <em>_KID__'_

The gem of the city, the dragon's heart. A beautiful ruby which sits in the victor's house after each tournament…and the thief was to steal it? Well, maybe Letholdus would get his wish in the end after all.

From the bushes a scruffy looking figure watched as Shinichi rolled up the note and shoved it into his pocket before nodding briefly to another guard and going in. he smiled as he pulled off the shirt and pants, a set of leather armour on under it.

_'__Well__' _he thought excitedly as he backed away into the forest. _'__Looks __like __archer-san __has __agreed __to __the __challenge, __this __will __be __the __most __interesting __one __yet.__'_


	75. Mirror

**75/100 Mirror **

**In advance…I let this get away with me…**_**a lot**_

Shinichi Kudo, called Dr. Kudo by his students, sighed as he walked down the corridor to his class with a file of papers in his hand. He reached his classroom's door, the name 'Dr Y Kudo' standing out in black letters on the frosted glass in the door. He shifted his papers under his arm and turned the handle walking into his classroom.

As usual a few people where there early, the same bunch of girls and one or two of the boys. Shinichi sighed again seeing the way the girls all turned to him as he came in, and not for the first time he decided that only a third or less of his class actually cared for what he was teaching, he wasn't here to supply them with something to look at all day he was here to teach. Oh well, when the tests have come and gone he can start sending away the non-serious students to focus on the ones who actually cared.

He walked to his desk placing the stack of papers down and pulling out the marked essays as the bell rang out and the remaining students filled in, someone placing an apple on his desk as they passed. Shinichi caught the movement glancing to the student who placed it.

'_Keith Kimmel…good student but too much time in the library…'_ he thought to himself as he watched the rest seat themselves.

Once they were all seated he picked up his chalk turning to the board where there was already a diagram of sorts drawn out with tunnels and chambers weaving around the board. Shinichi put his chalk to the blackboard and wrote out the word 'FACT' on the board underlining it a few times for emphasis.

"Archaeology is the search for fact... not truth. If it's truth you're looking for, Dr. Daimarus philosophy class is right down the hall…"

The class laughed slightly, most just because he said it, and Shinichi began the lesson.

* * *

><p>Hakuba read over the letter again as he walked down the hallway to Kudo's class. He was often doing this, walking down the corridor with some note or file of interest then handing it to Kudo then simply waiting for him to return after running off. Most would feel left out but Hakuba didn't mind, leave it to people who were willing and he trusted to go if the wished he would just stay here running the school and the museum.<p>

He stopped outside the classroom, the bell would go shortly so there was no problem of waiting around. He quietly turned the handle pushing the door open and sliding in. as he was expecting Kudo was deep into an explanation on the famous dig of Tutankhamen's tomb. He glanced up to Hakuba a moment to acknowledge he was there then carried on drawing lines all over his diagram as he explained.

The class became slightly disturbed at Hakuba's entrance though, most knowing at this point if Hakuba came in with a note or a piece of carved rock Doctor Kudo would most likely leave for one reason or another. Fortunately, the bell rang a few seconds later and Shinichi didn't have to fight to regain all the attention to his talk instead shouting out the homework to them as they passed.

"Now remember, those essays will be needed completed next week!" he shouted out after them before sitting in his seat as the door closed behind the last student. "So, what do I owe the pleasure to Hakuba?"

"Can't I just visit?"

"You can but when its during my classes I know you have something for me to look at."

Hakuba smiled slightly walking over to Shinichi's desk, "Alright, but I think you'll like this." He said placing the note on the desk, "I received this from a friend of mine, do you remember the treasure hunters raid some time ago?"

Shinichi nodded, "Yes, a raider got into an Egyptian tomb stealing a mirror if I remember right."

"That's the one, well it seems this man had a buyer in India for the mirror. My friend tried following him in but it seems he lost him in the jungle."

"So he lost him in a dense forest, nothing odd about that…" Shinichi said trying to find Hakuba's point.

"Well that's just it, a second man was placed on undercover watch around the buyers house, a third around the forest's edge, nothing happened. It's been several weeks now."

"Attacked by tiger, fallen and injured, escaped under their watch, there's still things that could have happened."

Hakuba reached into his pocket pulling out a couple of photographs. "You may be right, but look at these photos he sent me. He was trying to show me just how dense the forests are but I think you may find something else interesting."

Shinichi took the offered photo and looked it over. At a glance it seemed just to be a usual Indian forest. Heavy foliage, vines over the rocks, a river in the background. He then frowned as something caught his eye. One of the rocks, although covered in vines, seemed odd. He looked harder and began to notice the carving on the rocks face.

"It's an idol!"

Hakuba grinned, he officially had Shinichis attention. "Yes, I thought you'd think the same."

Shinichi was already opening his desk pulling out a heavy looking book on ancient India turning the pages. "Looks like a temple idol, used to guard the entrances from thieves…"

There it is, Shinichi's eyes had that look.

"…shall I book the plane Kudo or would you rather do it?"

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Shinichi long to get ready. Hakuba said he'd sort a substitute teacher for him. So with another thank you to Hakuba and a promise to get something good he ran home and quickly sorted the usual supplies while calling up a friend of his to sort a flight. This was why at this point he was enjoying a sleep in the back of a small cargo plane, a worn fedora hat pulled low over his face to block out the sun from waking him.<p>

He had been asleep a good number of hours he decided, as he was becoming very hungry by now, when a voice shouted from the pilot's seat.

"We'll be landin' in a few moments Shinichi, betta grab hold'a somethin'."

Hearing it Shinichi stretched slightly then grabbed hold of a safety bar next to him. There were no seats in this plane as its intention was to carry cargo and the pilot only. Shinichi had attempted to sit in the second pilot seat the first time he flew with him but he had been shooed away being told "I can fly this thing by myself betta than with someone else so ya just rest or somethin'.'' so Shinichi made a note to do so each time.

"I'm ok back here!"

"Alrigh'! I'm bringin her down!"

The plane shook slightly and a large wooden box leaned against its ropes which defiantly held it in place as the whole plane angled down. Shinichi kept tight hold of the bar making sure not to slide and hurt himself as the plane's wheels touched down and the room seemed to shake violently with each bump. It went on a few short moments driving off its speed before coming to an eventual stop and Shinichi finally let go of the bar fixing his hat back on top of his head.

"Smooth landing as ever."

"Now no need ta go blamin' me!" The pilot stood up from the control panel walking through into the back room, his dark tanned skin and black hair still seeable in the dark cargo hold as he frowned at him with his dark green eyes, "After all doubt ya could do betta, Doctor Kudo."

"Don't call me that outside of my school shifts Heiji."

"How abou' Yusaku Jr?"

"I prefer Shinichi and you know it," Shinichi grumbled standing up making sure he had all his things. His bag with water and food, some tools, bullwhip, gun and ammo. Yes all seemed to be here.

Heiji smirked slightly opening the door of the plane to a wide grassy plain, "Closest I coul' get us, trees way to thick up there ta even think o' getting this thing in there, ya gonna be alright?"  
>Shinichi nodded taking out a compass and checking his bearings, "Yeah I'll be fine. You better wait here for Hakuba's friend to show."<p>

"An' if 'e don't?"

"Go into town and ask about or something." Shinichi replied jumping out moving to the forest.

"An' wha' abou' tha plane?" Heiji shouted after him seconds before he slipped through the trees.

"You'll think of something!"

* * *

><p>The trek through the trees was not overly eventful with no race against another group of archaeologists. The only things he had to keep an eye out for were poisonous animals as he stepped over the thick undergrowth religiously following his compass. Once he found the idol he would scout the areas around it, there was a chance nature had unsettled the stone making it fall away from its original place to where it now lay but it shouldn't be too far.<p>

He pushed a bunch of giant leaves out of his way stepping out into a tinny clearing with mossy vine covered rocks lying about. He was here. Carefully he closed the compass and placed it into his tool pouch climbing out to look at the stone he was here to see.

It looked as if it had never moved since the forest was here, the vines and moss all settled deeply into it almost making it part of the forests floor. Carefully Shinichi took out a small tool and began to scrape away some of the plants to get a better look at the craft of it. Though worn by the rain and touch of plants this was indeed what he thought it was.

Shinichi smiled to himself standing up from leaning over the idol then spun quickly around. He clearly heard the snap of a stick under foot. A large one too so it had to be a heavy animal to do it. He stood as still as the rocks around him a moment but failed to hear more, not an unnatural rustle of the leaves not a breath nothing.

Still cautious Shinichi turned back to the stone. He knew the land would have changed since it fell so it would be impossible to judge where from at this moment in time so the only way was to walk around the area trying to spot anything odd. He checked his time looking up in the sky through a gap in the leaves, about mid day, he could cover good ground. Pulling his hat firmly onto his head again, Shinichi started walking up from the idol in the opposite direction from the snapping twig.

Once Shinichi passed through the leaves into the trees there was movement from the opposite side and from under the leaves a ferret slowly slinked out. It sniffed around a moment then once sure it was in no immediate danger it ran across the clearing to the idol that Shinichi had been inspecting seconds ago. It sniffed about then digging its small claws into the vines on it, it pulled itself up the rock and sniffed around more. It soon found what it was after and closed its jaw around the scraping tool Shinichi had accidentally left on a ledge in the sculpt. The ferret then dropped down from the stone face and darted across back to the leaves slipping under them and dropping the tool into the human hand held out for it before climbing up the sleeve of the other hand and coming out to sit across the man's shoulders as he inspected the tool the ferret had given him.

"Well, seems we have an archaeologist on out hands." He muttered to himself turning over the tool in his hand, reaching out with his other to scratch his ferret on the head. "This could be a small problem in the plan…"

* * *

><p>Shinichi felt as though he had been walking for hours yet still made sure to keep moving, he was determined to find the entrance. Sighing deciding he at least should have a drink of water Shinichi sat down on a boulder set into the ground taking out his drink gourd. He unscrewed the cap and eagerly took a large drink of water. He took a moment to take note of where about he was so he would know he had searched here should he come later. From here he couldn't see the idol though the large rocks patterned about made it recognisable. The stream could clearly he heard with a loud roar of the water and the hissing of…<p>

Shinichi frowned opening his eyes, hissing? Carefully he moved his head to look around and quickly found the source. On a low hanging branch in front of him was sat a python, watching Shinichi intently. It didn't have much to watch shortly after, the first look of that creature and Shinichi leaned back quickly wanting to get away from it instantly. The movement upset his balance and the rock shook as if it was perched on the edge of something then he felt a falling sensation and the sound of falling earth and twigs before a sharp pain in his head.

Fortunately all the pain did was that, cause pain not knock him out. Carefully Shinichi got back to his feet glancing up where he had fallen. There was a space of unsettled earth where the rock had fallen through and the plants above him were pulled from their original place by his weight on them, it almost seemed like a fall trap that had been left for many years. Only if it was one it was a very badly done trap as he could easily step out of this the way the earth was shaped seemed almost like stairs.

Actually…it seemed a lot like stairs. Shinichi kneeled down brushing away the mud and dirt digging though it with his hands till he felt something cold and smooth. Stone. These were stairs!

Shinichi grinned to himself, he had found it. On the other side of the hole he was in was long deep looking tunnel, the entrance he was looking for. He placed a hand on his bullwhip making sure it was there before heading down into the mouth of the temple.

Watching him from the edge of the hole, a figure knelt down looking after him his ferret twisting off his shoulders so stand on the ground next to him.

"Keep a close eye on him," He said to the ferret as it turned to him, "After all we don't want him getting into too much trouble."

The ferret seemed to nod its small head before gently making its way down the slope and after Shinichi. The man placed his hand in his pocket pulling out a gun opening its ammunition and once seeing it was full closed it and followed after them at a slower pace.

* * *

><p>Inside Shinichi was making further progress into the temple, though by now he was rethinking his deduction. The makings and inscriptions on the wall made it seem more likely to be some sort of burial tomb for an important figure. He stood up from inspecting a particular set of inscriptions and walked around the corner to find an area clearly disturbed. The wall had given away after being made weak by time then something had applied weight to it falling through.<p>

Shinichi carefully walked around the pile of rubble and continued further in, whip now out and hand on gun for safety. As he reached a corner walking around it he came face to face with the person who had weakened the wall and learned something important about the tomb in one go. It contained traps,  
>deadly ones.<p>

The body was weighing down a pressure pad that seemed to let off a set of spikes on either side and he had found himself in the middle of them.

Glancing over it Shinichi pushed on a few and they snapped out of their hold making room for him to pass and he slipped through sparing the corpse a second looks from the other side. Judging by his clothes he seemed to have been from or recently came here from Egypt, still wearing the protective head cover. On a hunch Shinichi slipped his hand into the man's bag rooting around it. His fingers brushed over a few items before stopping on something oval in shape. With a grin he pulled it out and looked at it carefully. A golden mirror, the back adorned with an image of Ra himself. He had found the raider.

Shinichi opened his own bag slipping the mirror in. "I'll just have to make sure I don't end up like you now right?" He asked the man before walking on paying close attention to the ground and walls as he moved. A few holes in the wall and a tile on the ground which the dust fell into its edges meaning gaps, must be another pressure plate. He walked around them almost as if he had been there every day of his life knowing the tricks and traps glancing at a room. He avoided the last one, a rather nasty looking hidden blade still sharp, and looked up at the stone door he had found himself at.

It was clearly the tomb entrance. The door was richly engraved and some archaeologists would be content with just this door's inscriptions. But Shinichi wasn't most archaeologists.

Examining the floor carefully he soon found the entrance mechanism and pushed the carved sun and moon with one finger each. The carvings pressed in like buttons and there was a loud grinding noise as the door slowly pulled itself open. On the other side was a small room, but it was just as richly decorated and Shinichi thanked his luck that no plunders had found this room before he got here.

In the center of the room was a row of urns in gold, must be the family lain to rest here. Next to them carved in ivory were two large elephant figurines with small gems in their foreheads. Around them lay a wealth of items, clothes, jewelry, and other such items while littering the floor was a collection of skeletons, some recognisable as human ones.

Careful not to disturb too much Shinichi made his way to a few necklaces lying out on a stone shelf. The two at the side were carefully made gold, but the middle one was much larger made and in the centre of it was a huge emerald.

With practiced delicacy, Shinichi picked up the necklace wrapping it in a scrap of cloth from his bag then gently placed it back in alongside the mirror. He then turned to inspect more when he heard a scuffling noise. Expecting to see a rat or something, Shinichi was rather confused when he turned to see a ferret stood in the doorway on its hind legs looking to him then looking at something behind him.

"Enjoying yourself in there?"

Shinichi stood up quickly and pulled out his gun from its holster as a man leaned on the wall, he was wearing a white suit and fedora like himself which were dirtied by the worn look of a man whose job was not dissimilar to his own. Seeing the gun he raised his hands showing he was unarmed, smirking as the ferret climbed up his leg and chest to sit on his shoulder.

"Now now, I'm not here to fight you." He said smirk not wavering when the gun didn't lower. "After all if I really wanted to kill you I'd have shut this door locking you in. After all, I'm sure its how they met their fate."

The man nodded to the skeletons as Shinichi lowered his gun slightly, not yet fully putting it away. He wasn't stupid enough to leave himself defenseless in front of a stranger who more or less appeared from nowhere after all.

"Then what are you here for?"

"To help you." The figure said walking in slowly, never too close to Shinichi. "That item you've taken happens to be wanted by some very powerful people who wouldn't hesitate to get…nasty to posses it."

"And I suppose you're here to take it to them?" Shinichi asked, gun hand tensing slightly and his other hand moving to his whip.

"Oh no," He said leaning back slightly. "I have my own… 'Collection' and it may need to be added."

"So you're a treasure raider?"

The man smirked at that, as if the title amused him. "I am no mere raider, I am a guardian of dangerous items as my father was and my family before that. My title is 'Kaitou KID' I'm sure you know me, Yusaku 'Shinichi' Kudo Jr."

That name had Shinichi back on alert. A well know thief Kaitou KID was infamous for stealing from museums taking off with a variety of items and was rumoured to raid unexplored treasure digs to plunder some of their treasures too. Well, look like that part was now confirmed.

"I promised I'd bring something to the museum and I will do as I said."

"Trust me I appreciate a full museum as much as the next visitor, but when things get dangerous we must draw the line no?"

"Dangerous?"

"For example…would you place the ark in a museum?"

Shinichi froze up, his uncovering of the ark was meant to be a locked down secret he and everyone involved were forbidden to talk of it to anyone uninvolved, "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways, but you see my point right? Some things have to be kept hidden…"

Shinichi frowned at the man…KID a moment. And just as he may have been coming around to discussing something with him there was a shout echoing down the tunnel.

"KID! We know you're in there and you got someone with you! Just come out here easy and we might not feed you to a tiger or something in this forest when we kill you!"

KID spun his head quickly to the tunnel as his ferret's fur bristled and it bared its teeth in the voices direction, "You can't hurt me while I'm in though, there's hundreds of traps and I didn't disarm a one and if you try to blow us up you may burry the necklace forever!"

"When did I say we'd come after you? We can starve you out of there KID!"

"Then let's see who has the stronger patience Snake!"

There was no answer to that shout, seems the man called 'Snake' was taking him up on the challenge.

"You're not seriously going to wait out the man who likely has supplies out there are you?"

"'Course not," KID said with a smirk kneeling down placing his ferret on the ground who ran off to the edges of the room scuffling around the stone work. "But its good to make them think it. Indiana here's my real plan"

Shinichi frowned then glanced to watch the ferret as it ran around. "I assume you plan on him finding a tunnel but there's no way there going to be one we can fit in."

"He's not that daft, just watch."

After a bit the ferret stopped at one stone, at a slight angle in the wall with an open slit at the side. It pushed its head through slipping behind it out of sight within a second. Once on the other side it pushed on the stone which was loose in its setting and the rock moved wider so KID could grab it and start pulling it out.

"There see? He finds loose stones where he can feel a breeze from that's wide enough for me to get through." He explained moving to his knees to pull on a larger stone to widen the passage.  
>Shinichi stood watching him a moment, then seeing he was struggling with it got on his knees adding his pull to it, "Come on two doing this will be quicker…" he said moving right next to KID to have a better pull angle. KID blinked at the closeness that Shinichi took to him, he was said to be aloof though he was rumoured to have bedded several women that had gone with him on his adventures' but from what Kaito saw with the couple of times he had snuck onto a dig that Shinichi was in this was simply a rumour.<p>

_KID _Then why did he openly trust him so much? _Oi KID_ And why did it even bother him?

"KID! Are you even listening?"

KID blinked himself out of his thoughts quickly, Shinichi was looking at him with a faint trace of worry hidden under his confident strong look…damn it he was getting lost in thoughts again, "S-sorry what?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes before nodding back to the hole, now significantly wider, "I said it's done, there's room in the tunnel for us both if we crouch but I can see a dip up ahead we're going to have to stomach through it but judging by the breeze strength the other end isn't too far…"

KID quickly moved to the hole starting to go in "'Course it isn't…if I wouldn't fit though the end Indiana would have come back looking for another."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at KID before moving in after him. The tunnel was closer then he expected and though they both had room to move forwards they were right next to each there by the mid point they were closely pressed together to avoid the sharp edges of the stone along the edge. KID however took a moment to thank the rocks as Shinichi pressed into his side to avoid a rather long one then he mentally kicked himself reminding himself 'time and a place.'

After a few more moments of shuffling the breeze grew stronger and light could be seen from the other end. "Looks like you were right," Shinichi muttered pulling himself through.

"'Course…"

They both pulled out to the edge of the river, the ground underneath damp from the waters. Indiana looked up from the stream where he was enjoying a drink as Shinichi pulled KID up onto his feet, KID's suit now being a murky brown-grey.

"Why do you even wear a white suit like that to go places like this?"

"Well I like to dress well for occasions, I was after all visiting a rather sacred tomb only right I dress for the day."

Shinichi rolled his eyes fixing his hat on his head again, "I have a friend waiting with a plane not too far, we can move around the temple and head back to him."  
>"As long as you don't mind giving 'Artefact Thief Kaitou KID' a lift…"<p>

"Helping me out of a tomb earns you some credit…but mind you don't tell the pilot that."

"Then just call me Kaito, it's the cover name I often use."

Shinichi nodded, Kaito smiling slightly at the fact that he had now told Shinichi his true name even if he likely just thought he had just dropped the KID from his title. "Well let's head around now then."

Kaito nodded, holding out his arm to Indiana who slipped into his sleeve running up to lie in is usual space on his shoulders before following Shinichi.

They went pretty well through the forest, Shinichi moving around the temple keeping clear of the entrance to the tomb with Kaito watching behind them. It wasn't until they were a small distance from the tomb that Kaito suddenly lunged at Shinichi pinning him to the ground. Shinichi was about to yell at Kaito, his face suddenly feeling very hot when he saw a branch that was behind him seconds ago snap as a bullet shot through it.

Shinichi turned his head slightly trying to get a view of the shooters as Kaito slowly stood with a hiss of 'keep down' to Shinichi. Before Kaito stood a row of men, all wearing black and several aiming their guns at him, the one in the centre smirking villainously.

"KID…it's been too long." He said smoothly still aiming the gun, "I hope you didn't think we'd forgotten you."

"How could I, after all you gave me such a lovely present last time Snake." Kaito replied his shoulder twitching slightly, the last confrontation with Snake he'd had left with a bullet in his shoulder.

Snake just grinned wider remembering, even if the man had seemed to have recovered fully from it, he had wounded him and that was always a bonus as far as he cared. "Well if you talk openly with me maybe I won't give your friend there one of my presents."

Kaito glanced down at Shinichi, a slight worry in his eyes. Alone he could escape easily but with Shinichi there was a risk of him been shot by hidden snipers in the forest. Before Kaito or Shinichi could answer back Snake spoke up again.

"Well we found your escape plane, so you two are stuck anyway so you can't run. So all we have to do is catch you two and eventually we'll get the vaults location from you KID." and the men moved forward.

"Kudo!"

Everyone turned their heads as an engine roared loudly and though the trees an off-road motorbike drove up with a side car attached, Heiji being the driver.

Shinichi grinned seeing Hattori, then using the moment of distraction he pulled on Kaito's wrist dragging him slightly ahead of the bikes path, "Hurry!"

The men remembered their targets and seeing them running to the bike's path began shooting at them. Shinichi bit back a yell as he felt a searing pain run through his arm as a bullet grazed him, then jumped as the bike passed landing in the side compartment pulling Kaito in with him to land on top of him in a messy heap.

Heiji revved the bike to go faster as Shinichi and Kaito sorted themselves sat next to each other, "See ya got a friend…"

"Long story Hattori…where's the plane?"

Heiji as about to answer when there was a loud boom off an explosion somewhere not too far and a tower of black smoke climbed in to the sky.

"There's ma plane." Heiji growled staring at the smoke, "Kudo ya owe me another plane."

"Put it on my tab." Shinichi muttered pulling his gun out then wincing as his arm protested against the movement.

Kaito saw the pain it was causing Shinichi then pulled out his own gun. "It's alright, don't shoot them unless they get right up to us."

Shinichi glanced at the gun to see the make but he couldn't recognise it, the barrel was oddly shaped as was the rest of it. Kaito leaned his arm on the seat's rim to steady his arm then trained the gun to the bikes catching up with them. He then pulled on the trigger and Shinichi stared as what looked like a playing card shot out cutting into the bikes wheel sending it spinning into the trees.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks!" Kaito grinned before looking back behind them, three bikes where now moving up fast. He flicked a switch on the side then fired again this time the gun shooting out a small round pellet at the ground ahead of them. On impact it broke and released a cloud of heavy smoke and there was a crashing of bikes from the confusion inside. "There won't be many more after us get us to a city and I can organize a way out."

"Damn ya good." Heiji admitted having watched the chaos in his side mirror, "What's ya name?"

"Kaito."

"My newest partner." Shinichi added getting a look of surprise then excitement of Kaito, "If he can get us out of this country alive."

"Simple task Shin-chan!"

"…_Never _call me that again"


	76. Broken Pieces

**76/100 Broken Pieces**

**(Or IndiShin part 2)**

Shinichi bit back a curse as the bike's wheel caught a rock making the side car shake and his arm was forced into the side of it. Kaito looked at him worried seeing the pain he was in, "It's not much further," Kaito said pointing through the trees, "Look you can see the city now."

Shinichi and Heiji glanced following his finger and were relieved to see a row of flat roves sticking out over the trees. Heiji revved the bike more and with one last push of speed the bike shot out of the tree line and began to race over the small plain before the city. Although the buildings all looked shabby in comparison to the cities Heiji and Shinichi were used to, it was clearly a busy and important one. Herds of people and animals led by traders walked in and out of the bustling entrance and all along the outer edge. Up the streets inside traders yelled to attract the wandering people to their stalls covered in bright fine fabrics or loud plump animals.

"Once we're inside I have a friend waiting." Kaito explained as Heiji slowed the bike down to a crawl to get through the people. "He can hide us for the night then by morning we can be on a plane out of here."

"Sounds great," Heiji said navigating the bike into the street, people moving quickly out of the loud bike's way. "Jus' where abou' is he?"

"Just keep going down the main street I'll tell you when to turn."

They carefully made their way down the street trying to draw no more attention than they already had. Travellers in curious clothes and stand out vehicles were somewhat common in the trader's town, coming to buy their wears and various supplies often. Once they had turned down yet another side road which the bike only just fit into Kaito held up his hand signalling a stop and climbed out going to a wooden door ahead. The house was tinny, probably only had two or three rooms inside, but it seemed Kaito fully intended to have come to this house. He kneeled down then placed his hand on the ground and from his sleeve Indiana slipped out then went through a hole that looked like rats had gnawed in the bottom corner of the door.

"We aint breakin' in or anything are we?" Heiji asked frowning when Kaito didn't simply knock.

"You'll get it in a moment, Indiana's just going to let him know I'm here."

Heiji just frowned more a moment but before he could as more there was a slide of a lock and the door opened. The person inside wasn't what Heiji and Shinichi had expected. He was clearly not native, a well-kept older man with white hair and glasses. He smiled politely at Kaito nodding his head to him.

"Young master I am glad to see your safe," He said with a thankful sounding voice, "I heard an explosion out there and I feared the worst."

"Tha' explosion was ma plane!" Heiji grumbled making Shinichi elbow him quiet, the old man looking to them as if only just noticing them.

"And these two are?"

"They're friends Jii." Kaito assured him slipping past him. "We can keep the bike in that storage room behind you, its empty at the moment."

"Thank you," Shinichi said slowly standing mindful of which arm he favoured to support himself.

"You can go inside Shinichi, I'll help Heiji with this." Kaito offered but Shinichi stubbornly ignored him and started pushing with Heiji guiding the bike into the storage room. Kaito watched a moment then seeing Shinichi flinch he quickly moved to help and the bike was soon seated inside the room Jii pulling down a cover to hide it from view.

"Well if that's all young master come inside and I shall get you something to eat."

"I like how ya think old man." Heiji sighed, the thought of food being a very welcome one at the moment.

Jii chuckled taking no offence to the old man comment then headed back inside. "Come in, and mind the step."

Shinichi and Heiji shared a glance as Kaito and Jii headed in, both thinking on the smallness of the house and feeling somewhat that they were intruding before Shinichi went in followed by Heiji.

Inside was hardly lit, evident from the outside with a single recently lit candle sitting on a wax covered shelf being the only supply of light, but the thing that caught their attention, with or without the light was the hole in the ground in the shape of a spiral staircase, and old rotten looking rug throw aside that evidently normally covered it.

"Pull the rope whoever's last down." Kaito called from the bottom of the stairs, "That covers the hole again."

"Got I'!" Heiji shouted down pulling on a hanging rope which dragged the rug back over them blocking out the flickering candlelight. Placing his uninjured hand on the wall to steady him Shinichi began to work his way down the even stone stairs. It went down a fair bit below ground before the stairs stopped and the bottom was guarded by a heavy looking wooden door. He pushed on the wood of the door and it obediently swung open on silent hinges.

After seeing the small unflattering room upstairs this room looked like it was a room from a grand palace. The walls had no windows naturally as it was underground but it was brightly lit with lanterns burning brightly handing off the walls and rugs and carpets decorated the room with rich and warm reds and golds.

"Take a seat," Jii said from a side room, "I shall bring you out some food in a moment."

Heiji and Shinichi both followed his suggestion falling into a seat Shinichi feeling the instant relief from his tired feet as he hit the softness of the couch and he almost fell asleep right there were it not for the returning nagging pain in his arm.

Jii returned soon after holding a bowl with some freshly cut fruit and salad, while Indiana jumped up on the table having been following him cheekily, helping himself to a fallen strawberry. With more words of thanks Shinichi picked up a fork and enjoyed a good amount shared with Heiji before he looked around noticing Kaito's absence.

"Where's Kaito?"

"Young master went to sort out a room for you." Jii explained, nodding to the door they had come in through. "It's just around there, he told me to tell you once you were finished to go see him."

"Just me?"

"You're all he mentioned, but if your friend has nothing else to look over, would you mind helping me out cleaning the plates?"

"Glad ta!" Heiji said standing holding the empty bowl while Shinichi regrettably stood from the couch walking to the corridor.

The corridor was similarly decorated like the living room, not too much but enough to make it look warm and welcoming. There was about four rooms going off but only one had the door left open, which Shinichi assumed Kaito was in. He moved off the wall he had been carefully leaning on and walked to the door hearing Kaito walking around inside it.

Shinichi smiled slightly and leaned on the doorframe, "You wanted me?"

Kaito looked up from the cloth he was cleaning and smiled at Shinichi, "Yup, come here and sit down." He said nodding to the edge of the bed.

Shinichi figured what he was going to do and did as he was asked sitting on the edge of the bed which was just as soft and welcoming as the couch was. "Nice place you have here."

"It's not really my place, though this room is seen as mine. Jii has a few safe houses like this he and his friends use and I'm welcome to them when I need them. He's also organized a flight out of here for me tomorrow, but we can get you two and the bike along easily." Kaito explained. He then put the damp cloth down on the edge of a bowl and gently took the neck of Shinichis worn leather jacket and pulled it down carefully. Shinichi took his gun and whip off his belt placing them on the side then slowly moved his arm to let him take it off easier, but hissed when Kaito's knuckles unintentionally brushed the hard and slightly wet red patch that had spread over his white shirt, a rip in the middle of the red showing the cut flesh underneath. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Shinichi said as the jacket was placed on the bed and Kaito started rolling up the sleeve. "I've had worse."

"That's not really a good thing." Kaito said, trying to cause the least pain possible as he wetted the cut so as to lift the shirts tear which had begun to stick to the edge of the cut where it had started drying.

"Well you seem to have followed me a bit, after all you know about the ark."

"Mere chance." Kaito said, his eyes not leaving the exposed injury which he was now cleaning the edges of. "I was in Egypt tracking some Germans I thought were in league with the ones who were after me today, and I heard of the hunt for the Ark and the 'Doctor Kudo' who they were trying to use to find it. Hearing that, I did some research on you then slipped into the camp disguised as one of their own and soon you were all that the soldiers talked about. I couldn't do too much though in risk of having myself shot, and in the end I wasn't chosen for the 'honour' of been present when the ark was opened so I never saw what was inside…"

"I didn't either." Shinichi said, hissing slightly as Kaito started applying alcohol to the cut. "The ark punished those who tried to look at God's power, I didn't look therefore I wasn't punished."

Kaito nodded, "I see…I saw the 'mess' left after mind…seemed bad enough."

"Did you follow me after that?"

"I didn't follow you myself I have my own work after all, but the rumours still fly of you and I keep an ear out."

Shinichi couldn't help but smile slightly hearing that, not his usual cocky smile but a softer one. Kaito didn't see it though, too busy focusing on the cut which he was now expertly stitching together pulling it tight. "There, mind you don't go getting shot there again and it will be fine."

"Thanks," Shinichi said before yawning widely. The adrenaline drained from his body reminding him it had been many hours since he had had a decent sleep.

"If you want to go to sleep you can right here, Heiji can have the couch and the only other bed being Jii's room and its hardly fair kicking him out of his own room."

"What about you?" Shinichi asked yawning again unable to help himself from lying back.

"I'll be fine," Kaito assured sitting back in his seat getting out his gun. "I need to sort my stuff out anyway I'll be a few hours."

Shinichi nodded slightly then, hat still on, his eyes heavily fell and he slipped into a deep and welcome sleep.

* * *

><p>What Shinichi hadn't expected to see upon waking, was Kaito sat at the desk next to the bed, his head down on it and his gun half assembled spread all over with a screwdriver in hand. Shinichi blinked a moment then smiled at the sight, sitting fixing his hat back on his head.<p>

Quietly, so as not to disturb him, Shinichi stood up and placed the blanket he had been sleeping on around Kaito's shoulders. He then carefully took the screwdriver from his hand in case he'd hurt himself then placed the hat which had fallen on the floor on the table. Once done, Shinichi stopped a moment to look Kaito over now that the hat was off. Saying his hair was a mess was an understatement, it pointed in all directions yet at the same time seemed almost styled in its mess. Shinichi smirked slightly, amused before just as quietly as he had stood left the room, Kaito snuggling slightly into the blanket placed over him.

He walked back down the corridor he had come down and turned into the main area looking for Heiji. He soon spotted him, snoring slightly sprawled out on the couch with Indiana asleep on his chest. Shinichi smirked shaking his head slightly, then sat down on a chair at a table and carefully took out both the mirror and the necklace, gently unwrapping the cloth from around them revelling the treasures inside. Shinichi looked them over carefully, spotting the markings and symbols carved into them then took out a worn leather notebook from his pocket and opened its messed dog-eared pages comparing the symbols to ones he had scribbled down seeing if there was anything new he could learn from them.

He sat at that table a good hour, correcting his books entries when noting something and masking new notes on one of the fast running out blank pages before he was pulled out of it by the sound of a cup hitting the table in front of him. He blinked then looked up to see Kaito smirking slightly, hat still off and his hair sticking up where he had leaned his head down on the table.

"Heiji said you'd like a cup." Kaito said, a now awake Heiji stood behind him enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

Shinichi nodded placing his pen down with a grateful smile. "Yeah thanks." he said taking it and leaning back having a drink.

"They good?" Heiji asked sitting on a chair backwards so he could lean his elbows on the back rest.

"Yeah," Shinichi said pointing to the mirror, "This belong to royalty. Probably not the Pharaoh of the time, but it could have been a relative…maybe a cousin or something. And the necklace…this must have belongs to a shaman's sister or even a daughter. You can see the symbol here for shaman but the designs not what a shaman would have therefore it was likely a gift."

Heiji nodded slightly at the artefacts, "Ya museum will be glad fer them." he said Shinichi nodding as he wrapped them back up.

"I hope so."

"Well we can find out soon, there's a plane heading to the main airport in a few hours we have to catch."

* * *

><p>What Heiji liked about flying was the fact <em>he<em> was the one in control. If he was going to send himself up into the sky held up there only by a metal box with some wings and some motors on the sides he wanted to be the one at the controls. So this is why nearing the end of a 15 hour flight in which he had spent sat in a back corner wedged between the planes wall and a crate of very loud chickens he was currently far from a good mood.

"We're almost there." Kaito shouted from where he and Shinichi were sat. The two of them had been playing a game of cards using the 'ammo' from Kaito's gun once he had happily found he had the contender of a complete deck and a bit in it. Heiji had been offered a hand in the game but he was in far too a sour mood to play.

"Great" He grumbled wanting it to be over. "Shinichi, I swear if I have ta be a passenger on a plane again…"

"I'll see what I can do on getting you replacement." Shinichi glanced up and caught Heiji's frown, "…again."

"This is a normal occurrence?" Kaito asked at the again.

"No, but not too long ago during another 'trip' we were getting shot at and it caught the propeller and it crashed…"

Heiji 'humphed' settling back down to his frown, "Tha' principal of yours better be willin' ta give ya ta money to replace it again."

"Well I don't ask for payment from the artefacts I find other than what I need so I have a large amount of 'credit' stacked up."

Kaito glanced to Shinichi, "You don't take full payment?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"I did at first." Shinichi explained, "But after time I had more money than I needed and was able to retire already but…well I'm a field man it's nice having a house with its comforts to rest in, but I like how my life is now…"

"Though each time I wondah 'ow much longer till ya take a bullet in a worse place an' ya have ta stick with ya day job." Heiji added earning an instant deadpan from Shinichi.

"I'm perfectly able of taking care of myself." Shinichi muttered glancing out the window feeling the plane's descent increase, "I can see the lights from the runway, better grab onto something."

Kaito nodded scooping together the cards from the floor then walking over to an empty holding rack he sat back down putting his arm in a handle watching Shinichi do the same, Heiji moving out of his small corner to grab hold of a less loose hold.

The plane bounced slightly as it touched down, Shinichi paranoidly putting a foot next to his backpack to keep it still. It dove around the runway a moment before making a turn off to an unloading bay.

After feeling the plane reach a halt the three passengers carefully got to their feet blinking as the door was pulled open and light flooded in.

"Last stop boys," The pilot said with a smile, "time to get our cargo off."

"Thanks again," Kaito said climbing down the stairs.

"Always happy to be helpful, Kuroba."

Heiji and Shinichi also thanked the pilot and the three of them quickly made their way across to the stairs, into the airport pulling out their passports, Shinichi noticing that according to Kaito's passport his name was Yamaha Kosaku. But he didn't comment and it got Kaito through the gate check which was really the main.

"We can hail a taxi outside to my house and we can drop you off at yours when we pass it if you want Heiji."

"Soun's good," Heiji said shifting his backpack, "I'm just gonna dump this an just got ta sleep fer a day or something."

Shinichi chuckled slightly as he got a taxi to drive up, "Same as usual then?" He said holding the door open for Heiji and Kaito.

He gave the driver the address to his and Heiji's homes, Kaito paying no attention to the man trying to calm down a just woken Indiana who was currently very confused at the change in scenery. He managed to get him calmed again quickly and stroked him to sleep on his lap, his head falling to the side eventually landing on Shinichi's shoulder.

"O-oi kai…to…"

Heiji snickered. "No good Kudo, he's out like a ligh'."

"Well he only had the two hours sleep before we left and I didn't see him sleep between then and now so it's fair enough." Shinichi muttered, moving his shoulder lightly trying to get Kaito to move his head but he stubbornly kept it there much to Heiji's continued amusement. "Stop laughing baro!"

* * *

><p>Kaito, it turned out was not a light sleeper. He slept all the way to dropping Heiji, off all the way down to Shinichi's house. Sighing Shinichi paid the driver and carefully slipped out of the car and walked around the other side pulling Kaito out. He nodded to the driver as a thank you then began to walk up to his house. It was only when he shifted which arm was supporting Kaito more that he noticed a lack of pain in his arm.<p>

'_Well, __I__'__m __hardly __going __to __complain __about __that.__' _Shinichi thought as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

His house was well furbished; a large amount of books on hundreds of subjects lined the walls, with artefacts sat around on tables and shelves. Detailed paintings hung in the spaces between shelves where there wasn't a door, except for one area of wall where a large world map took up the space with notes and sketches pinned over some of the continents and islands.

Shinichi only spared the room a very quick glance making sure nothing had been moved from where he left it. Seeing no changes, he walked on through the room up some stairs carrying Kaito carefully into the bedroom. He placed Kaito onto his bed, him snuggling into the large double quilt on touch with Indiana wriggling out from…wherever it was he slept in inside Kaito's jacket to lie down at the end of the bed. Shinichi smiled slightly, then he put his bag down at the foot of the bed grabbing some 'home clothes' before leaving for the bathroom leaving Kaito asleep.

Kaito was quite happy in the bed, it was soft and welcoming even the smell was comforting. After a bit longer of relaxing he slowly opened his eyes for the first time taking in his surroundings. He looked around the room confused a moment then he saw the worn fedora sitting on the end of the bed and the leather jacket thrown on top of a chest of draws and figured that he must be at Shinichi's house. He stretched slightly then quietly stood up looking around, far be it from him not to have a look around after all.

He walked up to the closed door planning on looking over as much of the house as he could before Shinichi noticed he was missing but just as he was about to push the door open it was pulled open from the other side and Kaito quickly felt something warm and slightly wet walk into him.

"Ah! S-sorry," Shinichi spluttered, he was slightly wet all over from a shower only wearing pants with his chest bare showing his scars of various stages of healing, some a mere white line while others were still red. Shinichi swallowed slightly noticing Kaito's eyes trail down over his chest and felt the heat returning to his face. Quickly he walked past Kaito into his room to the cupboard.

"I-I took a shower and left my shirt…." He explained, Kaito still watching him walk about.

"I-its ok…" Kaito assured still following him with his eyes as he pulled on the shirt buttoning it up. "I was just going to look around…"

"Well I got to head to my college." Shinichi said pulling out a tie quickly securing it around his neck pulling his collar down. "I need to take these artefacts to my college to put them in the museum."

"Oh, mind if I come then?" Kaito asked pulling his eyes back to Shinichi's face.

"Well alright, but put this on until I can clean your suit." Shinichi pulled a white dress suit off its pegs and placed it on the bed. "I'll be downstairs see you in a bit."

Kaito watched Shinichi leave then quickly picked up the pants slipping his once whiter pants off dust coming off them down onto the floor. He winced seeing it promising himself that he'd try to clean it up before Shinichi noticed and quickly pulled on the jacket. He looked over to the bed whistling sharply and Indiana sat up from his lounging running over to him. Kaito held open the jacket revealing a large slide pocket on his shirt and Indiana happily slipped into his usual hiding spot settling down comfy-like. Kaito then buttoned the jacket up deciding to leave the hat as he walked out of the room onto the landing.

He placed his hands in the pockets as he walked down it then frowned as something crunched. He grabbed hold of the paper in the pocket and pulled out what looked like a receipt for a place called 'club obi-wan' but only the name was wrote in English the rest been written in Chinese.

Kaito shrugged placing the receipt on a table, best not to lose it in case Shinichi wanted it for some reason, then quickly made his way downstairs where Shinichi was waiting holding some car keys.  
>"Hurry up." Shinichi said walking out. "I need to get these down to the director."<p>

"Sorry," Kaito apologized as he walked out after Shinichi glancing up and down Shinichi's road. He frowned slightly to himself as he looked at the rows of homes.

"Is something wrong Kaito?"

"No…" Kaito muttered pulling his eyes from the road, "Just a case of déjà vu…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito, but held from commenting as he opened his car with Kaito taking passenger seat still looking at the street frowning to himself. He continued looking out the window as Shinichi pulled out of the drive and drove down along the road. When they reached the end he noticed that the signpost was new looking, the road must have gone under renovation or something. But the names of the other roads all seemed familiar too…

Shinichi didn't pay attention at first, but as he got closer to the college he noticed Kaito start to fidget slightly in his seat his face looking pale and even slightly scared. Eventually by the time he pulled into the car park he turned to Kaito frowning slightly.

"Kaito, for gods sake what's wrong?"

Kaito blinked then looked to Shinichi, his face quickly falling into a calm mask that if Shinichi hadn't seen the look before he would have fell for it.

"Nothings up," Kaito said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Just thinking best not calling me by the Kaito cover name, I use it too much and its too relatable to Kaitou KID, best calling me something else… best go with Roku Takasu from now on."

For some reason this statement seemed to make Shinichi angry, though he only showed a small part of it. "A new name? So what Kaito isn't your name, Roku probably isn't, just who are you?"

Kaito blinked, this wasn't the reaction he expected from the calm, cool, and composed Shinichi Kudo. He paused a moment, thinking of his life and who he was. The now shattered life he once had when he was young, the torn connections he had had with his friends. He closed his eyes a moment then turned back to Shinichi, his expression hard and set in stone.

"KID…Kaito…Roku…they're all just labels. Names are something that come attached with who we are Yusaku. You gave yourself the name Shinichi because you didn't want to be 'Yusaku Jr' you want to be 'Shinichi Kudo'. I don't want to be who I was, so I give myself the name Kaitou KID. That's all you need to know."

Shinichi stared at Kaito…or Roku whatever his name was now, and was surprised that behind his dark and serious eyes there was what looked like a cold, deep sadness. He found he was no longer angry but wanting to know more, wanting to piece back together the broken man he could see behind the living mask.

**This was almost much longer but I stopped myself so I may continue it in another theme…**


	77. Test

**77/100 Test**

**(Not IndiShin sorry, something else came to mind)**

Shinichi hurried along the busy street side, holding his worn brown fabric cap to his head as a cold gust of London wind blew up the street making all the other walkers hurry all the more. It was a cold, late, autumn afternoon and the only people out where those who needed to be and the children running up and down the streets playing in the road when there were no carriages passing. Shinichi leaned down a moment to help up a child who tripped on the curb up, giving him a smile as the boy thanked him before running off after his friends. He rubbed his hands on his coat before continuing his brisk walk.

He read the numbers of the doors, then seeing the one he was after he went up the stairs and knocked on the wood of the door. He only had to wait a few moments before a kind but somewhat stressed looking woman opened the door, giving him an odd look. Shinichi nodded his head slightly touching the brim of his hat as he did so. "Afternoon," He said pulling a folded page from his pocket, "I'm Shinichi Kudo. I'm here about this article of a found pocket watch?"

"Ah yes." She said stepping aside, "I was instructed to send you up as son as you came, it's just up the stairs the first door you see."

"Thank you."

Shinichi nodded to her again then careful made his way past her looking around the hallway a bit. It was nicely decorated, a large vase with a bunch of followers on a dark wood table sat next to the hat and coat hangers. Shinichi glanced at them a moment, then deciding as he'd only be a short while he may as well keep them on. He made his way up the stairs noting the worn carpet on it.

He looked up from the stairs as he reached the top to see the door at the top was open. He walked in slowly, mindful that he wasn't interrupting. He found he needn't worry though, when he entered he found one of the rooms occupants stood in the middle of the room looking to the door he was stood in, while the other was sat in a chair facing the window. He wasn't looking at Shinichi; he didn't even seem to notice that he was there as he sat perfectly still with his hands pressed together and his eyes shut, almost like he was meditating.

The other man looked to his companion with a small sigh then turned to Shinichi. "Forgive my friend," He said picking something up off the desk, a tarnished silver pocket watch, "I believe this is yours."

"Yes it is, thank you." Shinichi said taking it from him with a smile.

"If you do not find it a rude question, where did you acquire this watch from?"

Shinichi blinked a moment then with his thumb brushed the closed watch. "It was my father's," He began, "when I was younger he gave me this before leaving, since then I've been working here and there for money."

He stopped a moment, and was confused when he heard a smug sounding 'hump' from the corner. The man sat in the chair looked over his shoulder to the other man with a smile. "You see my dear Watson? Simple observation can clear up doubts and assumptions into facts."

"Sorry, but what do you mean?" Shinichi asked, intrigued when the man stood, his tall figure and hawk like face mixed in with his presence alone making him feel faintly intimidated.

"It's quite simple. Watson here said he found the watch on the pavement one night seeing a young lad running away. He picked it up but when he called for the lad he had already gone.

From initial thoughts he believed the lad to have stolen it from a house or picked it from someone's pocket but if one merely looked at it you'd see that if a house was robbed better would have been taken and if a pocket picked a wallet would have made for an easier prize. No, the lad was in fact the watches owner, you."

Shinichi stared a moment then smirked, something of the man intrigued him and he felt the need to rise to his deduction and meet the unsaid challenge that he doubtlessly said to all to try and find an equal.

"You are correct, no doubt you see 'my kind' often in the Goose and Cloud no?"

"The Goose and Cloud? Did you see him there?" The man, Watson asked.

"No, but I can tell. The amount of burnt out cigarettes and a recently used pipe which still has the smell in the air from here indicates a heavy smoker and on the table is a packet of matches handed out to regular customers in the Goose and Cloud. Yet it still has most of its matches in it, therefore you have been there recently too. Only this morning if the still damp beer on the shoes downstairs is noted as the shoe size seems to match your feet rather than this gentleman's therefore for one reason or another you frequent the bar."

The man stared at him a moment, then smirked before barking out a laugh. "Not bad for one so young. Though I must say I never seen you there."

"That's because I don't go in there, I know of the matches as I am often outside the bar and I notice that the people who go there often when they stand around outside light their cigarettes with one from a pack saying Goose and Cloud yet the ones who don't use their own."

The man laughed again then held out his hand, "Sherlock Holmes, and you are?"

"Shinichi Kudo," He took Sherlock's hand and shook it with a smile.

"Now do tell me Shinichi," Sherlock began, "What is one like you doing in England? You talk English all very well but some words are accented, so your parents must have most likely spoke Japanese more to you?"

"Holmes you can't just-" Watson began before Sherlock held up his hand in a stopping motion as Shinichi shook his head.

"It's quite alright, doctor," Shinichi said, ignoring Watson's look of confusion at the fact he knew he was a doctor which only seemed to delight Sherlock more. "My mother and father left for Japan some time ago, and I only got the money together for two. I sent them with the promise they would try to make money for me to come with them. I don't doubt that they meant it, but I haven't heard from them so I assume something happened. I've been living off the money I can scrape together with odd jobs where I find them."

"This is one of the true crimes Watson!" Sherlock cried walking away to the fireplace. "Amongst those who would be labelled the lowest ranks of London are some of the highest people, living off their own than what is given to them for free." Shinichi stared as Sherlock continued smirking to himself, "If it is a house you require you are free to stay here, the couch is a better bed than the cold cobbles of London."

"Holmes how could you tell-."

"The dirt on my back in oval patterns." Shinichi said answering Watson's question before he could finish it. "And I would be most grateful for you if you did, the winter is almost here and I was beginning to worry if I would survive it outside."

"My dear fellow you are welcome to stay here, Mrs. Hudson will not object of course." Sherlock said taking assumptions as to what Mrs. Hudson would think. "I shall tell her to bring some food up for you!"

Shinichi and Watson stared at Sherlock as he walked out, smiling to himself. Shinichi then smiled to himself too, he doubted poor 'Mrs. Hudson' had a good first impression of his scruffy attire but he was sure he could change her mind if given time. Though there would be one thing he'd miss…that boy with the purple eyes…he had seen him sometimes just as he woke and each time and whenever he saw him there was a bag with food and drink left for him. Maybe he could go down and look for him some times, to thank him…

**Personally in my mind I was trying to use Jeremy Brett's style of playing Sherlock, Granada Sherlock and Watson are my favourites by far**


	78. Drink

**78/100 Drink**

Hakuba sighed as he looked at the house he was passing on his way up to the museum. Normally, he took another path to the university but today he had more time. And he felt the need to walk this path he had long since avoided.

The house here before was looming and foreboding. You could clearly see the living room as the front wall had collapsed, leaving a pile of blackened wood in front of it. More of the house had been attacked in this way, and the walls inside had long since been abused by the elements running away the patterns that were once on the walls had faded into a grey mess.

But looking at the scene in front of him Hakuba still remembered. He remembered running up the path after his friend to the boy who lived here, who would smile at them teasingly as Hakuba fell behind. Then he'd throw a few words at him and they'd start arguing while still going inside. The boy's mother and father, as welcoming as his own were. They'd spend hours together, these were definitely the best days of his life. But the innocence was cut short as it always was, only for him sooner. A match, a fire, three deaths. The mother and father, found dead on the couch…they had slept through the flames. The boy…they never found his body. The fire had two starting points, the front room and the landing outside the boy's room. It took no genius to figure it was a deliberate attack but Hakuba could never figure why anyone would hurt that family.

After staring a moment longer Hakuba tore his eyes away putting his hands in his pockets and continued his walk to the college, keeping in his mind the image from the days long ago in that living room before it was scared by flames.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Kaito, Shinichi had calmed quick and once they were inside, him informing the receptionist he was glad to hear Shinichi use the name Roku when explaining why he was here, (it's not like Kaito didn't want Shinichi to use his name, far from it.) But if he was here then he had to be careful how much his real name got around.<p>

Shinichi pulled Kaito from his thoughts when he placed something in his hand, a visitors badge with the name Roku Takasu wrote on it in the receptionist's neat flowing writing.

"Thanks…"

"It's fine Roku, come on I'll show you where my classroom is…"

Kaito couldn't help but feel Shinichi didn't say his name in quite the same way he did when he said Kaito, when he said Roku it seemed colder like he expected him to talk when he heard of the aloof treasure hunter Shinichi Kudo, not the person he had discovered in his place. He ignored that feeling though along with the disappointment though and just followed Shinichi up the corridor.

Shinichi stopped at his door shifting the papers that had been waiting at the desk for him into one hand he grabbed the doorknob. He paused a moment to glance at the name on the door's glass, 'Yusaku Kudo Jr.' He hated seeing it each time he got back, knowing that Shinichi's intense live-every-day lifestyle of the past few weeks had come to an end and it was back to the teaching life of his other life as 'Yusaku Jr'.

Kaito followed in after Shinichi glancing around the room, it was a rather plain room. There were a few diagrams on the walls of a few different digs. Shinichi dumped the pile of essays on his desk with a sigh deciding to mark them later then looked to Kaito.

"Come on, I'll show you around the museum until the head shows up."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>The university was an impressive building in and of itself, but attached to it was the central museum. The Museum was huge and filled with artefacts from every imaginable area of the world. Kaito had to only walk into the first room, the main hall to know this was a building to be highly impressed with.<p>

The hall had many stands with different artefacts in it, one area having a collection of pots, some broken, some complete. Another had beautiful Egyptian jewelry. Shinichi walked Kaito up the hall pointing out ones of interest.

"That vase was found complete in Greece by a friend of mine…that Ivory figure was me…that earring was me…" And so on, Kaito seeing many items that Shinichi didn't mention but Kaito recognized from his own research were found by Shinichi. By the end of the walk down, just these cases, Kaito was sure whoever owned this place owed about half of these exhibits to Shinichi.

"Doctor Kudo!"

Shinichi and Kaito turned around quickly to see an old professor hurrying in; he looked like he had been running and was very relieved looking to see Shinichi.

"What is it Professor Lampron?"

"You're wanted in the office to show off your latest find." The man said with a small smile. "Still dodging the classroom I see?"

"Well treasure hunting is safer than students in final week." Shinichi said with a small smirk before turning to leave. "Come on Roku."

Kaito nodded quickly following after Shinichi staying close as he finally got the chance to see this 'head' that Shinichi worked for.

* * *

><p>Hakuba was sat at his desk, a small pile of paperwork was in front of him next to several photos. A few were of him and his friends when he was young, but the main one was one of him and his wife. He smiled slightly at the photo then looked up as there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in!" He said, rising from his seat glancing out the window. The weather had taken a turn for the darker, heavy clouds were covering the sun threatening to rain. He glanced slightly over his shoulder and smiled seeing Shinichi before looking out,  
>"Hope you have news that's better than the weather Kudo."<p>

"I think I do," Shinichi said walking up to him with a smile, Kaito trying to remain unnoticed by sliding into the room silently just watching the two of them closely.

"Well lets see it then."

Shinichi reached into his bag and pulled out the mirror first, passing it carefully to Hakuba who was smiling at it, "Well I found our 'thief' and I managed to get the mirror back off him."

Hakuba gently turned it over in his hands admiring its detailed design. "Ah wonderful, I shall send this to my friend to look over but im sure once done he will return it for the museum." Hakuba said careful re-wrapping it before placing it on his desk, "But I know that look Shinichi you have something else right?"

Shinichi only smirked confidently as he pulled out the necklace, opening the fabric so it lay on his hands. Hakubas eyes widened slightly as he stared at it, the green emerald in the centre though slightly faded with lack of care still shone slightly.

"Now _this_ is impressive," Hakuba breathed, "beautiful craftsmanship, the details are amazing…and its well kept considering it been found in ruins outdoors…"

"It was an interesting find…" Shinichi admitted, Hakuba looking up at him knowing by his tone there was more to it then what he was saying.

"What did you get into this time Shinichi?"

"It's a bit complicated and for once not my fault." Shinichi started leaning slightly on the wall next to the window. "Seems another group had their eye on the ruins, so when I got through, they tried to kill me for the necklace."

"Really? You push things too hard Shinichi."

"Well this time I have to thank Roku here, he was exploring inside the ruins at the same time as me and was the one who showed me a way out."

Shinichi nodded in Kaito's direction then stared a moment at Kaito's change in look. Kaito looked heavy, as in too much on his mind rather than a physical weight. He was looking down to the floor his hair shadowing his darkened eyes.

"Roku…?"

Kaito slowly looked up at Shinichi then just as slowly turned his gaze to Hakuba, keeping the dark look as he met Hakuba's shocked face, "Sorry, name's Roku Takasu." He said simply holding out his hand for a shake though keeping up is new personality, "And your name is…?"

Hakuba at this point was too busy doing what can only be described as an impersonation of a goldfish in shock. His mouth was slightly open as he stared wide eyed at the person in front of him. His hair was somehow messier than his…his face looked darker as if having lived a heavy life... but even though he was older it was…

"Kaito? You're Kaito aren't you?"

Kaito bit his lip slightly inside his mouth but outwards he kept his face fixed, even if it was Hakuba he couldn't let himself fall back…not after this long.

"I don't know who you're on about," Kaito insisted, "My name's Roku as I said. I was exploring some old ruins I had found in the forest after Shinichi and I got dragged along into it…"

Hakuba blinked then started glaring at Kaito, "Kaito I know you…I don't care if fifteen years have passed, I recognize a friend I grew up with."

Kaitos mask dropped slightly as he stared at Hakuba and Shinichi thought he could see something like relief or even hope in his eyes. The small glint however was quickly crushed and his eyes darkened again as he frowned darkly once more,  
>"You may know 'Kaito Kuroba' the child you grew up with but you don't know me Saguru." He said harshly. "Now, I think I have overstayed my time I have other business to attend to…Shinichi." Kaito nodded his head slightly to Shinichi thankfully, "Thank you for letting me rest, now if you don't mind I shall return your suit then leave."<p>

"But my house is lo…" It didn't matter what Shinichi said, Kaito walked out quickly shutting the door behind them leaving Shinichi and Hakuba in a stunned silence a moment, "I…sorry Hakuba. I didn't think you'd know...well he didn't even say he had been here before I'd never guess you'd known him…"

"I'm not sure I do know him Shinichi," Hakuba said walking back over to his desk looking again at the photo of when he was only eight. The boy with him was Kaito, not the tall serious and cold man who had just walked out but the innocent child he knew in his youth. "When I last saw him he was completely different. He was more 'childish', very fond of pranks and practiced magic tricks. He was the kind of boy who went around his life trying to make others smile took right after his father."

"Something happened didn't it?" Shinichi asked, "You were completely shocked still seeing him like you thought you never would again…"

"That's because I didn't. You remember that burned house on the street not far from here. That was Kaito's. Fifteen years ago there was a fire there, a giant one. It had two points of origin which were most likely done on purpose. The first was the living room where his mother and father were asleep. An investigation on a bottle of wine a visitor took away showed that their drinks were spiked with sleeping drugs. They died in the fire. The second point of origin was directly outside Kaito's room. There were some human remains there, but the body was too damaged to tell if it was a child or not. It was decided that it was Kaito's…remains. We though that the ashes of the body parts found were buried with his parents but…"

"If that's Kaito and the one who just left are indeed one in the same then it was someone else." Shinichi finished Hakuba nodding slowly. "Which raises questions only one person can answer…and he's gone…"

Shinichi stood quickly, "Then I'll find him, he wont get far after all."

"And your essays?" Hakuba asked though his tone clearly said he was saying it for the sake of saying something.

"You can grade them for me," Shinichi said pulling his coat on and quickly before disappearing through the door heading home to catch Kaito.

* * *

><p>It didn't matter how fast Shinichi had walked anyway though. Kaito now knew this city wasn't just similar to the one he grew up in it <em>was<em> the city he grew up in, therefore if he ignored the fact that most of the building looked different he could follow his old routes used in his childhood and get to Shinichi's house before he could.

He weaved between streets and took shortcuts through back allies. When he was younger he only ever took these shortcuts when he had no choice. The dark allies with their towering walls scared him when he was only a defenceless child, but now they were simply another route he could take to his destination. After all, Kaito had seen worse.

He shuddered lightly at images that came to mind, then continued to run even quicker now. Shinichi's house was just up ahead. He pulled himself over a fence, then ended in an alley, and landed neatly onto the well kept grass on the other side. He straightened up and looked up at the house before him. He noticed before that the lock in Shinichi's room was an old model easily picked. He put his hand carefully in his inside pocket to stroke Indiana's head softly before he pressed him into his chest in a way he taught him was a pre-warning.

Indiana shuffled fully into Kaito as he took a small running start then jumped up grabbing onto a window ledge. He easily grabbed hold of it and with a pull he quickly grabbed the ledge above and pulled himself up more so he could get his lock picks out. He pulled them out of a pocket in his sleeve and swiftly dealt with the lock. It opened with a small click and he gently pulled at the edge of the window and it began to open.

Kaito slipped in the window once he pulled it wide enough and quickly removed Shinichi's jacket. He then picked up the hanger he got it from as Indiana jumped onto Shinichi's bed having as long a rest as he could. Kaito picked up his old suit putting on the familiar jacket then pulling off the lent pants putting then carefully folded on the hanger. He hung it back in Shinichi's wardrobe carefully smoothing out the outfit before stepping back.

He looked at the small pile of dirt and dust on the floor and thought a quick sorry. He wouldn't be able to clean it up before Shinichi got back.

"Indiana, come on we're leaving…" Kaito waited a moment then frowned, "Indiana?"  
>He looked over his shoulder to see the ferret still sat on the bed, he was looking at him with some sort of reluctance. "Now what's that look for? We can't stay you know that. After all still got work to do…" Indiana sneezed, "I am not running away. It's just we've stayed here long enough and it isn't exactly a safe place to stay there are other here who knew Kaito."<p>

Indiana stared a moment, then with what looked like a sigh he stood up and ran over. Just as he entered Kaitos sleeve and made his way into the pocket Kaito heard the front door being thrown open.

"Kaito!"

It was Shinichi. As quick as he could Kaito ran to the window jumping out still holding onto the sill. He reached up pulling the windows shut then pulling on some wire he had looped around the lock it slid in place. He let go of one end of the wire so it pulled out then let himself drop down. He moved quickly along the edge of the house ducking out of view of the windows as he did. He reached the edge of the garden and pulled himself over the wall landing in a heap on the other side. The fall was longer than he thought and he didn't pause to brace himself but he was unharmed. He slowly stood fixing his hat back on his head before making his way down the path.

He walked with his head low, his hat brim covering as much of his face as it could. He didn't want to be recognized after all. Here of all places. His feet started to work on their own, following paths that he had though he had forgotten long ago. They still avoided _that_ street. He couldn't go there again, he would never go there.

He found himself walking into the shopping area. The shops had mostly changed and some where gone altogether. But there were a few still here. The paint on them which was once wondrous and bright to his childish eyes now were dulled and only caught his eyes as he remembered them.

He sighed as he spotted a café, a new one so there was no chance that the owner would have seen him again. He put his hand in his pocket and felt his money then decided to go in for a drink. He jogged over to the rather busy café and found his way to an empty table. a woman dressed in a waitress outfit walked over and with a small smile that she most likely gave every day to each person she took orders from. It was strained and fake, something Kaito could see clearly.  
>"Just a tea please?" Kaito said.<p>

The woman nodded quickly jotting down his order then she walked off into the café to get it for him. Kaito leaned slightly back in his seat watching the street. He didn't want to leave to be honest, he only now knew that when he was here. He liked it with Shinichi before, even if it was only a short while. He sighed again pulling his hat down more. But he needed to go, he couldn't stay here and lose himself. He had spent so long becoming the great Kaitou KID rather than defenceless Kaito Kuroba.

Kaito Kuroba who woke up one night by chance because he was thirsty, who saw the man putting gasoline in the hall. Who when he was scared when the man went for him just shoved him back. Who winced at the loud thunk when the man's head hit the wall and he slumped down unconscious. Who ran because he was scared what would happen. Who wasn't there to watch his house go up in flames, the flames form the living room reaching the one outside his room in no time.

Kaito Kuroba. Who killed someone at age eight.

"You seem troubled boy…"

Kaito blinked and looked up at the man in front of him, he was wearing a smart suit looking at him over his glasses with a cool and confident look.

"We all have our problems sir." Kaito said nodding to the chair opposite figuring the man was after an empty seat.

"I find, that if I just sit down to think the solution presents itself." He said taking the seat.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well boy, ever think of talking about your problems?"

"With a stranger? No offence sir…"

The man smiled slightly. "Quite alright, I understand reasons for being unsure, but you can leave out details."

Kaito paused, something about this man was somehow familiar, and he felt he could trust him, but not with _every _detail.

"Well…I have a job," Kaito began as the waitress placed down his drink for him.

"Sort of one I took on myself when father passed away when I was young. But it meant I had to be someone better than who I was, so I changed who I was for it I gave up everything I had…"

"But something's happened to make you want to take that life back correct?" Kaito looked at the man impressed, he had guessed it before he even began to say it, "Don't be so impressed boy, I am a father after all and my son also tried to become someone else entirely. I know it when I see it…"

Kaito took a small sip of his drink as he thought this over, did he want to continue this talk? It could make him say something he regretted but at the same time it could help him sort himself out…

"So…what did your son do?"

"It's quite simple. Eventually he figured to keep one person from the other. You can very well live two lives together if you do it right after all."

"You must be close to your son."

The man then against what Kaito had expected shook his head slightly. "Not as much as you think, I haven't spoke to the boy in years…he decided to leave me though before you decide what happened for yourself."

Kaito nodded slightly thinking, could he really leave his life from the way it was now?

"At least walk back before you leave, see what you think then." He said watching Kaito again closely. "After all, if you leave now without seeing if it's you truly want you may never have another chance…"

Kaito thought hard about that, as he actually thought about leaving he noticed something didn't feel right, his chest became heavy and his mind screamed against it. Surely, he should at least see Shinichi one last time before he decided.

"…You're right," Kaito muttered standing. "I'm a bloody idiot some times."  
>"You're welcome for reminding you." The man said as Kaito put the money for his tea down on the table after gulping the last of it down. "I hope it goes well for you."<p>

"Makes two, goodbye then sir hope I see you around."

With a tip of his hat Kaito took off out the café at a swift jog, "I hope so too!" The man said before adding under his breath with a smile. "And give my regards to Junior."

* * *

><p>Shinichi was pacing his living room; dressed in his 'Shinichi' outfit rather than his smart 'Doctor Kudo' suit. When he was just at home he'd wear this, he always felt more comfortable in this and it often calmed him. This time however it didn't.<p>

His mind was heavy when he found Kaito had really gone. He didn't think it would effect him this much that he left after all he was only following at no point did he say anything about him staying around for a bit nor did Kaito ask. But it still hurt him somehow and Shinichi thought that he didn't let people close enough to hurt him this soon anymore.

He stopped when he heard something upstairs. It sounded like the cupboard on the landing was been opened. Shinichi frowned to himself, there was nothing valuable in there, just towels, vacuum, and cleaning stuff. Still, he carefully walked to the stairs and began to move up as quiet as he could, his hand moving to his belt only to curse silently when he felt his gun holster empty. The whip was still there though so he pulled it off and readied it in his hand.

As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear his 'guest' moving around. They either weren't scared of him hearing or they were one of the worst thieves ever as they were making no attempt to mask their noise.

Shinichi moved his hand up tensing his arm as the person began to move back then seeing no bulge on the shadows hip meaning likely no gun he cracked the whip next to the persons head.

"Make a false move and the next one will be around your neck mate." He warned feeling the whip strike across the person's face.

There was a hiss as the person carefully touched their cheek then they looked to him.  
>"Well…remind me never to come back to clean up my mess…"<p>

"…Kaito?"

"The one and only," Kaito said moving out of the doors shadow into the light. Luckily the whip had merely grazed.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi blurted out dropping the whip and walking over.

"I thought you had…well I thought you left."

"I thought I had too," Kaito admitted looking down slightly, "But…this isn't like the other times when I just stayed in a safe room and then left in the morning…I couldn't just leave…"

"You couldn't?" Shinichi asked confused.

Here Kaito paused. He wasn't sure what to say to this as he wasn't too sure himself, "It just didn't feel right." Kaito said, "But when I went to leave it didn't sit right. I don't know why but it didn't."

Shinichi stared a moment then walked up to Kaito, " Really? You won't run off in a few moments?"

Kaito quickly closed the space between then, his expression was fully honest and serious, "I won't Shinichi…"

"Do you promise, because when I thought you were gone I…" Shinichi's throat then tightened, he wasn't used to saying these things aloud as Shinichi or as Yusaku Jr. and a part of him could tell Kaito thought the same about what he was saying which wasn't quite KID or Kaito.

Kaito smiled slightly seeing Shinichi struggling to get his words out then leaned closer so he could whisper to him, wanting to see Shinichi's reaction. "I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to…"

Shinichi shuddered slightly feeling Kaito's breath on his ear and neck. He turned his head slightly to look at Kaito who had leaned back again. Kaito was looking over Shinichi's face closely, noting every detail he could from his new closeness. There was a scar on his chin he hadn't noticed before, a straight line on his chin. There was also a tinny amount of stubble on his face, he mustn't have had time to shave when he had his shower that morning.

Shinichi sighed slightly making Kaito smirk. Now that he knew he wasn't about to be pushed away he was feeling braver. He paused a moment longer nervously licking his lips then he moved forwards and gently pressed his lips onto Shinichi's.

Shinichi's mind seemed to stop a moment at the kiss. His mind was blank for a moment, and then his eyes slowly closed as he just focused on the feeling of Kaito's lips on his. Kaito's smirk grew a moment then he gently pressed his tongue onto Shinichi's lips. Shinichi knew he wanted entry so he very slowly began to open his mouth. Kaito was impatient so when Shinichi's mouth was finally open enough for him to put his tongue in he was surprised when instead he felt Shinichi moving into his.

Shinichi opened his eyes slightly to watch Kaito who after his initial surprise sighed slightly into the kiss, though not what he initially wanted this was definitely welcome. Shinichi stopped the kiss however leaning back slightly to look at Kaito again with a smile.

"Well, I don't need to ask how you feel then do I?" He asked with a smile, "But still…would be nice to hear it."

Kaito smiled at Shinichi softly, "Then I'll say it, 'I love you Shinichi.'"

The words still made Shinichi smile even though he knew they were going to be said. He lightly pulled on Kaito taking him out of the hall, "And I love you too Kaito," He said giving him another kiss as they went downstairs, Shinichi deciding to let Kaito explain his side of the story in his own time.

…**May put these in a separate story…mind I got too many going already…**


	79. Starvation

**79/100 Starvation**

In the darkness a body shivered, bones dragging over bones separated only by layers of skin. He didn't even think he had muscles there anymore with how much it hurt to just move his arm.

He slowly licked carefully around his dry and cracked lips, they were hard and tasted metallic but they had stopped bleeding some time ago. Despite his attempt to wet them his lips remained as dry as they were before. He didn't expect it to do much as his mouth was just as dry as his lips.

He let out a painful sigh, his ribs had been hurting for some time and he was fairly sure he had broken some. His ankle was also throbbing. He knew when that was from. when he was attacked in the alley he had kicked his football he was carrying at one of the attackers.

He had got him but his friend saw this and made sure once he caught him to deal with any more kicking. In a small body like this he could hardly fight back after that, his watch and other items were taken from him leaving him with nothing to keep him warm then he was shoved into this cold and dark room.

He had heard a camera go off when he was first put in here so it was most likely a kidnapping. Since then he saw nothing else, they hadn't even fed him or gave him water. It had been a very long time and he was sure if not for a leaky roof and a lucky rainfall he would have died of thirst. But the rain had stopped long ago and the little water he had then had ran out and now he doubted he would last much longer.

Slowly Conan closed his eyes trying to listen for something changing. He could hear the kidnappers walking around sometimes, from the amount he heard walking there was at least four of them at one time in the room. Possibly more. Either way, the changes of him getting out on his own are slim.

A door was opened with so much force it slammed against the wall vibrating the room he was in slightly. Conan winced a small bit but his body hurt with movement. He hardly had the energy to move anymore and it was a fight to stay awake. There was the muffled sound of fast talking among the others; maybe they finally had their money. But the odds of Conan actually being released were slim.

There were more people spilling into the room but Conan didn't know how many, it hurt and even keeping himself awake was painful. He was tired, so very tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He could feel his eyes falling and even the sounds from the other room that where at this point loud and clearer wasn't enough to keep him awake. It was too hard now.

He only just noticed when light spilled into the room and he recoiled into himself slightly from the harshness after days in the darkness, his body protesting against the movement. Then something he didn't expect happened. Something soft and caring stroked the side of his face and a voice that washed over him spoke carefully to him.

"Conan, Conan please wake up…"

With effort Conan opened his eyes slowly and looked up. Above him was a face he knew well, its usually handsome and joyful expression where folded with fear and concern. Seeing him Conan actually smiled slightly.

"T-took you long enough…" He croaked before resting his head on Kaito's chest, knowing now he was safe again.


	80. Words

**80/100 Words**

**To say the least, trying to copy sir Arthur Conan Doyle's writing style isn't easy. I've done research into the layouts and characters but if any information is incorrect just let me know.**

-Watson's point of view-

I have by now known Holmes a good few years, and to see him so readily take in this strange boy who wandered in simply to reclaim a lost item seemed out of character to me. The only thing that my mind could decide that in this youth, who so readily challenged Holmes with his own deductions, he found something for his mind to work with.

Holmes made no secret of his hate of a simple life, he excelled when in the thick of some mystery, but in times of peace he was dull and uninterested. This was how he was when I came home that night bringing with me the pocket watch I had found, and he more than happily deduced the owner of it as a distraction.

It had of course taken him only moments and once he was done he returned to his chair, looking dully into the fire. I had gone to bed shortly later, after requesting an advertisement in the papers to let the watches owner know it had been found. When I rose the next day I found that as far as I could tell Sherlock had only moved from his chair at the fireplace to the one across from it outside his room, facing the window. Beside him was the stack of his scientific charts on their shelves, all unmoved since the last case.

I had commented to him that perhaps what he needed was to move out the room but he had merely smirked, saying to me in his usual tone when he was 'case-less'

"I have been out Watson, first to the halls of music then I turned to the streets to find something of vague interest," He paused to light his pipe before continuing "I have said before Watson, my mind rebels at being still. I need something to stimulate my mind to keep it from growing still."

"Such as your beloved cocaine?" I asked disapprovingly as I sat at the table, a wonderful breakfast lay on the table brought up by Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes," Holmes said plainly, "I shall have to turn to it unless something of interest rises."

I looked over to Holmes suppressing anger with the carelessness he risked his mind, a chair that was between mine at the dinner table and his window seat blocked him from my full view but I knew how he was sat there staring out at the murky streets of London. I finished up my meal and stood up grabbing my hat and walking stick from my desk besides the door. I was due to visit a patient of mine who was at home with a broken leg.

"I shall be back around late mid-day Holmes," I said but he didn't make an indication he had noticed I had said anything. I left the house after a quick thank you for the breakfast to Mrs. Hudson who I passed in the hallway then walked to my destination, unaware that in that day we were about to gain another resident at our apartment.

* * *

><p>Of course shortly after I had returned, finding Holmes exactly where I had left him, the boy had arrived. I had returned the watch to him but quickly found I was being slowly forgotten when to my amazement Holmes began to show interest in him. It was with equal amazement I watched the two of them as this boy, looking no more than 15 years of age shared his own deductions with Holmes.<p>

Holmes had at once declared that he should stay here rather than his apparent bed of the dirty cobbles of London. Though seeming slightly surprised at the offer the boy, whose name was Shinichi Kudo, a name of Asian origins from what I understood as he was himself, accepted the offer as long as he wouldn't be in the way. Holmes had brushed off any thought of what Mrs. Hudson would say leaving it to me to inform her, deciding that now that Holmes was once more energetic and active, his mind simply ignored the fact that really as tenants we must inform our landlady.

I had walked out of the room as Shinichi followed after Holmes, he beginning to explain his work when Shinichi had questioned the files and seeing the chemical tests and asked if Holmes was a scientist of kinds. I could hear them both still in conversation as I went down the stairs into the kitchen where there Mrs. Hudson had begun work on dinner. I knocked gently on the open door so as not to startle her as she cut up a grouse on the table. She looked up at me from her work,

"Oh Doctor Watson, what is it?"

"It's about the boy who you just admitted in," I said as she placed the knife down and partly cleaned her hands on a towel in the pocket in her apron, "Holmes wishes for him to remain here for some time."

I must admit I didn't quite know what to expect. Holmes wasn't exactly the most ideal tenant playing his violin at late hours smoking so much that the while building smelt of his pipe and carrying out many strange and sometimes rather loud experiments. But he paid more than his rent and could more than afford his own home but instead he chose to remain here, in our comfy little apartment in Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson thought more a moment.

"Well…I suppose he may stay if Mr. Holmes wishes. But your apartment is only a two bedded apartment Doctor."

"I'm sure we can sort it," I assured her nodding to her, "Thank you very much Mrs. Hudson,"

I left the kitchen closing the door behind me, just barely catching the muttering of 'Worst tenant in London' from Mrs. Hudson before I climbed back up the stairs and re-entered the room.

—3rd person—

While Watson had been downstairs Sherlock and Shinichi had moved from the files to look Holmes's desk which sat before another window looking over the back streets. There was a complex looking setup of vials and tubes all controlling the dripping of a green liquid into a small beaker of brown-orange liquid.

"And what is this?" Shinichi asked, kneeling to look but not daring to touch the delicate looking setup.

"That is a little on-going experiment of mine," Sherlock explained, "It is an attempt of mine to create a liquid that will react to certain chemicals. If I can perfect it, it will be able to inform us of presence of particular chemicals and then from there we can track where the chemicals originated from therefore making the process of narrowing down suspects who would be in contact quicker and simpler."

Shinichi nodded, impressed with both the setup and the torn pages of notes Sherlock had stuck to the walls, connecting them with pieces of string he had pinned so it connected one piece of information to another relevant piece of information, there were so many it made the wall seem like on it sat a great red spider web, the notes all caught in its net.

It was just as Watson entered the room when Shinichi spotted Sherlock's Stradivarius sat to the left of the scientific set up, on its own desk shared with a telephone with a bookcase of scrapbooks and note books behind it.

"A distraction," Sherlock explained as Shinichi stared at it. "I play a good tune on it but my heart remains in my work,"

"I love violins," Shinichi muttered, embarrassment covering his face when he realized he had spoken aloud. Sherlock raised his eyebrow as he looked at him and Shinichi lowered his hand. "Well…I mean, there was some time I spent sleeping in the cover of the door at the back of the theatre. You can clearly hear the concerts there. The violin was always my favourite…"

As Shinichi tailed off, Sherlock started to smile slightly. "Good taste, perhaps when my friend Watson and I go next you can accompany us."

"Well, doubt they'd let me in as I am."

Watson had to agree, with his clothing and appearance it was unlikely he would be allowed most places. His face showed sleepless nights and his dirtied clothes shown clearly the hardness his life had fallen on. Sherlock looked him over then nodded slightly.

"Yes well…we can easily get around that. Tomorrow I shall give you the card for my tailor and he can fix you with some fresher clothes."

Shinichi managed to look both shocked and grateful at the same time but then said, "Thank you for the offer, but surely I am imposing enough as it is."

Sherlock shook his head, "Not at all, but if you wish to be of help there is a way?"

Shinichi and Watson frowned slightly as they tried to guess what Sherlock had in mind but he only calmly stuffed his pipe and lit it as he walked over to the window.

"My line of work often means my name gets mentioned more than once, in various sources." he glanced at Watson a moment before he turned back to the window "This has advantages but disadvantages too. For while as my name is known it is more likely that I will receive interesting cases my name and face is more known by the underworld. I utilise the use of disguises and blend myself in but having a second person to work with me would be an advantage. Watson as much and dearly I do trust him has his practice and patients who need his time. You however would be able to dedicate your time to it. _If _you are willing to be shown the ways of deduction, though your instincts are strong."

Watson stared at Holmes. He understood the basis but the thought of Holmes actually taking on an _apprentice_ seemed alien to him. Shinichi was amazed too but for a different reason. Since his parents disappeared all he had been treated like a dirty stray dog being shooed from doorway to doorway left alone to rot yet this man, a stranger who knew nothing but what he could tell from his look, had basically given him a home hope and now a job.

"S-sir…"

"Holmes, please."

"…Holmes," Shinichi began, still smiling, "I gladly accept. And I only hope i'll be of use to you."  
>"I'm sure you will Kudo"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh than tell meh Shawn O'Ferrall tell meh why ya 'urry so?<br>Hush ma bouchal hush and listen, 'nd 'is cheeks were all a-glow!  
>I bear ordhers from ta captain, ge' ya ready quick an' soon,<br>For tha pikes must be tagether at tha risin' o' tha moon"_

Shinichi frowned as the drunken singer staggered past him and pulled back slightly. The person stumbled slightly over his own feet and his arm swung wildly to regain his balance yet his grip stayed firm on the bottle he carried in a paper bag. The reak of alcohol was strong on him and Shinichi was sure that if not for the singing he would have known he was coming by smell alone.

"_At tha risin' o' tha moon, at tha risin' o' tha moon,  
>For tha pikes must be tagether at tha risin' o' tha moon"<em>

The person kept on walking, his hat and coat once again blocking his face from view. He had been wandering aimlessly around here for some time now and had passed Shinichi about three times singing in his odd accent, a mix of Irish and something else Shinichi couldn't place. He made a note of the accent that hinted in some words though and would look it up later.

He found it amusing that just a few days ago he would have slept on the floor of a street like this. Baker Street was like Queen Victoria's bed.

The reason he was back here now was the boy. He wanted to find him again even though all he knew about him was his eye colour. He never got to see his face. It was dark so he couldn't tell his clothes colours in the blackness of the street but he knew he wore some kind of neck scarf at times…and that he seemed to be about the same height as himself.

"_Well they fought fer poor ol' Irelan' an' full bitter was their fate!"_

Shinichi cringed slightly as the person returned, seems he'd lost himself to thought. They were still staggering as much as ever with the same bottle in hand. Shinichi looked up in time for him to see him catch his foot on a sticking out piece of wood and go tumbling down. Shinichi was about to go and help him when he noticed something odd. The way he had struck his foot meant he should have landed full on his right, the bottle beneath him. But his arm had reached out and pushed against the wall opposite making him land on his left keeping the bottle safe. He wasn't drunk…

"Oh ya think ya can pick a fight wit' me do ya? Ya right tool puttem up!"

The person swung his arm at the air in front of him earning a snigger from some passing people but Shinichi only watched with a frown.

_'Why is he pretending…what is he planning on gaining from this?'_

"Right boys, out we go and I want you all to find something we can use, and maybe a home with less holes in the roof?"

"Yes sir!"

Shinichi looked up quickly as a large amount of kids ran out of what he had assumed to be an abandoned warehouse. They varied from ages of 5 to what looked like 15. Then the oldest looking leaned on the doorway smirking after them. Shinichi could only see him from behind. He was wearing what he guessed was a dirty brown flat cap and a worn looking vest over a dirty undershirt. His pants were baggy and the bottom was splattered with mud. The boy looked around then he spotted the drunk, who was now leaning on the wall hiccupping

"You lost mate?" He asked walking over to the drunk. Shinichi almost shouted out to warn the boy but he stopped. All he knew was he wasn't actually drunk and while it was suspicious that he was acting like this there was no evidence that he was planning anything dangerous.

"Wha' da ya care?" He slurred out. The other boy recoiled slightly likely from the man's breath "Ya jus' some nosey-"

"The roads up that way, I can get you a cab…"

The drunk paused as if thinking. Shinichi as sure he didn't want to be sent away but was seeing no other way out.

"Don' go sendin' me in schome fancy ass cab," He was slurring his words again; "I can walk meself home!"

He tore himself off the wall and swayed slightly as he stood. he stumbled his way down the street then after the boy had shook his head he made his own way off, never once looking behind him to notice Shinichi.

Shinichi stared at the now empty street slightly baffled. He then heard a chiming some distance away and pulled out his pocket watch.

_'1 in the morning…maybe it would be best if I went home for tonight.' _he placed the watch back in his pocket before sighing as he walked out of the corridor and onto the street lit by the burning streetlamps all the while deciding to come back the next night to look for him again.

…**Aaaand I'm outta ideas. Hope you liked.**


	81. Pen and Paper

**81/100 Pen and Paper**

Shinichi walked into his library after a day out with some school friends only part surprised to see Kaito sat at the desk with his back to him. The fact Kaito had evidently invited himself in and made himself at home wasn't odd in the faintest rather more a common occurrence. What worried him was that he was sat calmly at the desk and had not reacted to the door opening at all.

Shinichi frowned slightly and looked around checking for a prank set up but he couldn't see any. Tentatively he made his way into the room minding where he walked and still looking out for traps as he made his way to Kaito,

"Kaito what are you doing?" He asked as he walked up next to him,  
>"Writing~" He said cheerfully as he finished his sentence putting the pen down with a grin,<br>"Yes but writing what, its it a KID notice?"

"No no not that at all" Kaito assured, "Its just I thought if Holmes had Watson as his boswell its only right that you as the modern day Holmes have your own Watson~"  
>Shinichi frowned then leaned over Kaitos shoulder and read a passage.<p>

_I looked up as Kudou returned home, tired from a day of investigating. He threw his coat off with his long slender ar-  
><em>

"Kaito this is nothing like what Watson wrote about Sherlock!"  
>"Just keep reading~"<p>

_-arms. I walked over to him_

_"Are you alright Shinichi?"  
>He nodded with a sigh, "Im just tired is all,"<br>"Your all tense," I said running my hand up his arm onto his chest, then felt a smirk grow, "Maybe you need some help relaxing?"_

Shinichi felt himself grow red "That was the conversation from last night!"  
>"Think I remembered it well, <em>all<em> the details."

Shinichis redness worsened at the 'all' then when Kaito went to pick the pen back up he snatched it from his hand,  
>"No more writing for you!"<br>"Naww ruin all my fun why don't you…"


	82. Can You Hear Me

**82/100 Can You Hear Me**

Kaito grinned to himself as his glider closed and he landed on a buildings roof. He knew he was safe from being followed as the taskforce were all likely to still be trying to free themselves from the cage intended for him.

He chuckles slightly then held the ice blue gem in his hand up to the sky then froze as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. They weren't snakes, these sounded like a woman's steps,

He turned around then smiled politely at the woman who had joined him, "Good evening my lady," He said with a small bow. Akako sniffed unimpressed as she looked at him, as unchanged as the 10 years ago when he had started being KID and she had set her sights on him

"Kuroba-"  
>"KID please," Kaito requested but she ignored him<br>"Kuroba. I had warned you to accept my offer by tonight or you would regret it. do you still refuse me for your detective"

"I do" Said Kaito now dropping the playfulness turning serious "I wouldn't leave him not for you or for anyone else."

Akako frowned momentarily then smirked darkly "Really, then you shall have what you want," and before Kaito could react she held up her hand which was now glowing a deep crimson which shot out and wrapped themselves around Kaito. He yelled and pulled his arm back hard as one of the 'arms' wrapped itself tightly around his wrist stopping the blood flow slightly.

"W-what are you doing!" Kaito yelled as his legs got bound together tightly and he felt the blood stop flowing to his hands

"If you will not give yourself to me then I shall take you body by force, after dealing with your soul."

Kaitos eyes widened as a sharp-looking arm aimed at his chest then it shot out and buried itself deep into Kaitos chest. Kaito gasped expecting pain but he didn't feel any but instead his body was slow becoming cold and he couldn't feel his hands. Akako laughed as Kaitos eyes dulled and his head dropped as the arm came out holding a ball of blue light glowing weakly. The arm dropped it in her hand before it and the rest disappeared and Kaito stood there blankly.

"Now, go be with your 'Shinichi'" She said and the orb faded into darkness along with Kaitos vision.

* * *

><p>Shinichi felt like hell. It had been a long time since Shinichi had missed any of Kaitos heists especially after he had started living with him but Shinichi had caught a fever a few days ago so Kaito had forced him to stay home and rest.<p>

He sat up and stretched a bit then looked next to him surprised to see Kaito wasn't here. He usually slipped himself into bed when he got home without waking Shinichi but he wasn't here. Maybe he was downstairs.

Shinichi got up making his way down then stopped quickly looking next to him. He was sure he had just seen Kaito but all that was there was a large pile of books in front of his mirror blocking all but head height. Shinichi looked around to see if Kaito was hiding then carried on walking downstairs.

He couldn't hear Kaito around the house cooking breakfast as he normally would so he stuck his head into the libarary then the livingroom scanning them for Kaito yet there was no sign of him anywhere,

"Kaito?" He shouted walking into the living room looking around with a frown. This was probably some joke of his to try and get Shincihi to worry then he'd jump out at him or something. He was about to leave when he caught a glance of Kaito again and turned fast. But all that was there was a large wall mirror. He frowned as he walked up to it studying his reflection and frowned more.

His hair seemed a shade darker somehow and somewhat messy, and his eyes shade had turned darker. Shinichi glanced behind him feeling like he was being watched and when he looked back his hair and eyes were back to normal,

'…_maybe its still the fever hanging around' _he thought wondering if he should take his temperature

* * *

><p>"<em>Shinichi! Shinichi!"<em>

Kaito was yelling at the top of his voice though he didn't feel he needed to take in breath and his voice seemed to echo slightly. He was looking at Shinichi like someone who was looking in through a window. Shinichi was staring into the 'window' like he was looking at a reflection and he didn't seem to be able to see him. Kaito hit his hand onto the space and hit a barrier of some kind unable to gain Shinichis attention.

He was standing in the living room of Shinichis house but it seemed a shadow of the real thing. It was all dark and grey like an old worn photograph with faded colours. Next to him was a pale outline with faint features was a figure copying the movements of the Shinichi through the glass. Neither of them could hear him though as the real and copy Shinichi both walked away from Kaito leaving the room. Kaito stared at the mirror where he had seen Shinichi feeling a deep gap in his chest. Shinichi couldn't hear him. No one could see him. He was alone.

He slowly walked out of the room following after the shadow Shinichi who was now in the kitchen his ghostly hands pulling pans and plates to him. The only things of colour in this world where the mirrors and the metals which showed reflections of the real world and the windows faintly.

Every few moments Shinichi would stop what he was doing and Kaito would see his blue eyes staring at him through the reflection of the silver pan or out of the window for a moment looking right at him as if he caught a glance but once he blinked he seemed to loose Kaito and would look away. As if Kaito was only some ghost.

* * *

><p>Shinichi frowned annoyed at himself as he shoved the sausages from the pan onto a plate. He kept thinking he could see Kaito catching flashes of him out of the corner of his eye but it was always just his reflection. Maybe he really did need a holiday like the officers at work kept telling him.<p>

He sat down at the table eating his food slow thinking. He was thinking so deeply that he jumped a small distance out of his seat when the phone rang.  
><em>'12 o'clock,' <em>Shinichi thought looking at the clock _'I told keibu I was ill so it wont be him…'_

He got up and strode across the room ignoring the flash of amethyst eyes he kept imagining in the mirror and took down the phone from its stand holding it to his ear,  
>"Hello Kudou here…"<p>

"_Ah Kudou sorry to bother you did I wake you?" _It was Aoko. Kaito must have told her he was ill,  
>"No not at all actually I'm much better now. What is it?"<br>_"Its Kaito. He's late we we're meant to meet up today." _Meeting up with Aoko? That's probably why he wasn't here when he woke up  
>"how late is he?"<br>_"A whole hour, I gave him time while I got lunch but this isn't like him" _

Shinichi frowned as he thought. He had to agree the latest Kaito had ever been was half an hour and that only because he missed the bus.  
>"Well he's not here… give him some time."<br>_"Alright, but when you see hm give him a kick from me"  
><em>"I will, goodbye Nakamori-chan."

Shinichi reached up and put the phone down frowning. There were plenty of logical reasons why Kaito was late but something felt wrong. He looked to the side quick seeing something then shook his head annoyed after seeing his own reflection looking back. Maybe a walk would help.

* * *

><p>Kaito followed Shinichi down the road silently with his hands in his pockets. He had tested walking the opposite way but it seemed he had to follow Shinichi as the further he got the weaker he seemed to feel.<p>

Shinchi was in town now seemingly walking aimlessly as he kept changing directions so Kaito just followed thinking about his situation. It seemed he didn't get hungry as even though the last time he ate was yesterday afternoon yet he didn't feel the slightest hunger nor was he getting tired despite not sleeping.

Other people looked off too. While with Shinichi his features were seeable and he could easily tell it was him when he saw other people passing in the street they were only walking shadows with noting visible not even their eyes.

Shinichi had gone into the park now. He and Kaito often come here so figures Shinichi would come here to think. Kaito smiled slightly at this as Shinichi sat on a bench near the pond and began to think sitting with his hands together his head resting on them. Kaito sighed and sat down too cross legged at the edge of the pond. Inside he could see the colours of the proper world and Shinichi sat on the bench behind him though he couldn't see himself.

Shinichis eyes met Kaitos once again and Kaito grew saddened when Shinichi only looked away not seeing him. If he didn't get tired or hungry odds are he wouldn't get ill either. And he might not age. Would he be trapped here forever.

Kaito shuddered pulling himself closer putting his knees up and resting his head on them no longer looking into the pond at Shinichi but now at the dull faded green of the grass at his feet.

* * *

><p>Shinichi slowly looked up from his thinking and stared at what he was seeing in the pond. He could see himself on the bench but in front of him as if he was sitting on the bank of the pond he could see Kaitos reflection. Curled up and shaking slightly in what seemed to be fear.<p>

He stared at the reflection a while to be sure he wasn't seeing things then he slowly and carefully got up walking to where he would be sat. The reflected Kaito didn't seem to move as Shinichi got closer so Shinichi slowly knelt down and carefully put his hand so his reflection was on Kaitos shoulder. His hand didn't stop like there was something solid there and went inside him slightly but Shinichis hand felt odd. Like he had stuck his hand in a bucket of ice cold water.

Kaito finally moved snapping his head up to look at Shinichi his eyes wide but the moment their eyes caught Kaito began to fade. The last Shinichi saw of him was his had reaching out for his own then his image faded but Shinichi felt the coldness on top of his hand.

The feeling slowly moved across his hand as if being stroked and Shinichi closed his eyes. If this was Kaito, as impossible as it seemed, then something had happened. As nothing seemed different before he went it was likely the heist where it happened. Now if it was at the heist it may be he actually found a gem with magic in it… well if it was magic he had led himself to a dead end there was hardly anyone he could ask.

Shinichi frowned moving up slightly, not noticing he had been kneeling for so long while thinking. The only person Shinichi could think of was someone Kaito had mentioned a few times, calling her a witch. Akako Kozmori Kaitos old classmate.

Kaito had only mentioned where about she lived once but Shinichi knew the area had only one house. Taking a breath wondering if Kaito had finally driven him insane he got up feeling the cold touch move away dusted off his knees and began to walk.

**Wanted to leave this one on a cliffhanger thought it suited it. come up with your own ideas for the ending be it happy fluff or angst**


	83. Heal

**83/100 Heal**

'Time is the best healer'. Shinichi knew the old saying but he never understood it till now. After he had defeated the organisation and returned to being him he had told Ran everything. She was angry at first but she calmed down in time.

However time couldn't heal the broken trust between them. Shinichi and her still spoke but something had changed. Like she had made an invisible line and told him to never go past. That they were never going to be more than friends. Shinichi was saddened after this, even cried for a bit. But in time it passed.

Then he started to see Kaito more often. He had met Kaito during the final phase of the attack. He had come to him offering to help take them down and admitted to be Kaitou KID. Shinichi didn't want to catch him. He wanted his help. And in time he wanted his company

Kaito then helped him get back used to his life and made it easier. Having become somewhat attention shy after spending years as a person who's life was always in danger Kaito seemed a blessing. He would always find a way to change the attention focus to him or something else be it the press or Shinichis questioning friends and in time Shinichis confidence returned.

Kaito fast became Shinichis closest friend. Almost never away staying over some nights. They would talk for hours and often didn't go to bed until it was almost morning. They were inseprible, and in time became more than friends.


End file.
